


Fight For Love

by Shire55



Category: P/C - Fandom, Picard/Crusher, Star Trek The Next Generation, TNG - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Fight For Love

Fight For Love.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard straightened slowly and placed his  
hands in the small of his back, stretching and bending backwards,  
grimacing as his spine complained. He'd been bent over minutely  
excavating some pottery shards for the last three and a half hours  
and his body had begun to complain. He rotated his head slowly  
and noted the tight muscles in his neck and shoulders. Sighing,  
he bent once more and picked up his tools and the bucket, his  
attention again drawn to its contents. A satisfied smile crept  
across his stubbled face and he looked around the cavern in which  
he'd been working these last few days, wishing, not for the first  
time, that he'd arrived earlier. The voice of the expedition's  
leader drifted to him, echoing through the tunnels. He waited  
patiently and soon he was joined by his friend.  
"Jean-Luc how have you been going? Find anything interesting?"  
Proffering the bucket and gesturing to a rock ledge, the two men  
seated themselves and began to sift through the contents of the  
bucket.  
Doctor Lars Ebsen, the chief archaeological expert on the dig  
grinned and looked up at the Captain with undisguised warmth.  
"These specimens are superb! Look at the inscriptions on  
that oneyou can see the marks made by the engraving tool."  
He sighed and clapped Jean-Luc on the shoulder.  
"You must be pleased."  
Jean-Luc smiled ruefully and directed his eyes to the items in  
his hands.  
"I am happy, yesbut I wish we could have got here sooner.  
This dig is so hugeand impressiveit will take years  
to uncover it all. I had hoped to be here two weeks ago, but it's  
difficult for us to juggle our leaves to coincide with each other."  
"I understand completely. I'm just happy you could come at  
allI know it's not easy for Starship Captains to get leave  
and to obtain the services of a Doctoryour CMO no lesswell  
we're delighted."  
Jean-Luc laughed softly and shook his head.  
"So tell me, what is my CMO doing at the moment?"  
"Well I can't say exactly, but when I left the campsite she  
was cooing the baby and spoiling her rotten."  
Nodding, Jean-Luc chuckled.  
"That sounds like Beverly. You must be pleased to have your  
wife along with you."  
"Yes. She's writing a thesis on this digwe waited until  
the baby was eight months oldthe truth is I couldn't keep  
her away. When this site opened up and the Urallians gave permission  
for us to excavate itwell you can imagine our excitement.  
She wouldn't have stayed at home in any event. What about Beverly?  
I didn't know she was interested in archaeology."  
Jean-Luc sat up and wiped his dusty hands on his trouser legs.  
"She isn't really, it's just that we wanted to be together  
on this leave."  
"I see. So you're...?"  
Jean-Luc smiled but left the question unanswered. Instead he stood  
and hefted the bucket.  
"It's getting latewe should be making our way back  
to camp if we want to catalogue all these specimens."  
Giving the Captain a sidelong look, Lars climbed to his feet and  
let Jean-Luc lead him out of the cavern. They entered a tunnel  
that gently sloped upwards and lead to a series of vaulted rooms,  
each heavily festooned with stalactites and stalagmites. Many  
millennia of seepage had created magnificent forms, some stunningly  
beautiful, some grotesque, most hidden in the inky blackness beyond  
the suspended lights. They traversed the trail between the formations  
and crouched down to crawl through a chute almost seventy metres  
long. Having successfully covered the distance, they found themselves  
at the base of a sheer cliff. A metal ladder had been fastened  
to the face and they ascended carefully, the sound of more archaeologists  
drifting down to them. As they crested the wall, bright lights  
met their eyes and they squinted, allowing their sight to adjust.  
The main cavern was a hive of activity. Tables were set up against  
the walls and computer monitors glowed eerily in the shadows cast  
by the people. Already a sizeable amount of artefacts were displayed,  
most catalogued, some still awaiting that task. Across the floor,  
Starfleet issue matting was laid in an attempt to keep down the  
insidious dust. It got into everything, making some jobs difficult.  
Jean-Luc couldn't remember when he'd last had a cup of tea or  
meal that wasn't gritty. Spotting the telltale flash of vibrant  
red, Jean-Luc handed the bucket to his companion and cast him  
a smile.  
"I'll be back in a minute."  
He sauntered off and Lars grinned to himself.  
"Oh yesyou're definitely a couple."  
As he approached his best friend he noticed she was treating a  
technician's arm. He drew close, but refrained from distracting  
her from her work. Instead he quietly took the opportunity to  
watch her doing what she did best. She was applying an auto fuser  
to a nasty gash on the woman's forearm.  
"Now listen to me Estelleno more putting your arm down  
holes that haven't been thoroughly checked. Who knows what could've  
been down there."  
"Yes Doctor."  
"Well at least we know that particular kind of shale can  
be razor sharp. There, all finished. The new skin will be a little  
tender for a couple of dayskeep it out of the sun. Off you  
go."  
The woman slid from the trestle table and flexed her arm. She  
grinned at the Doctor and turned on her heel, soon lost in the  
comings and goings on around her.  
He approached as she put away her instruments. He looked around  
and ensured no one was watching them before slipping his arm around  
her waist and kissing her softly on the neck. He drew back and  
watched as she continued with her task. He did note, however,  
the colour rise up her neck to her face, staining her alabaster  
skin dusty red. Jean-Luc slid his hands into his pockets and moved  
to her side. He turned around and sat on the table, extending  
his legs before him, crossing his ankles. He tilted his head and  
said sotto voce,  
"You look utterly delectable when you do that."  
Her hands stilled and a grin just appeared through the curtain  
of her hair.  
"Jean-Luc"  
"Shh my love. I'm going to talk to Lars for a little while  
then I'm going to have a shower. What say you meet me in our tent  
in sayforty-five minutes."  
Keeping her head down she answered,  
"Ok. I'll go and shower now. I'll be waiting for you."  
"Excellentand Beverlybe in the bedand be  
naked."  
She chuckled quietly and said saucily,  
"Whatyou don't want tounwrap me?"  
He growled under his breath, his one word reply sending a thrill  
down her spine.  
"No!"  
He stood up and made to move away, but he altered course and,  
as he passed her, he surreptitiously brushed his hand over her  
buttocks and gently squeezed. Her hands gripped the edge of the  
table and she let her head raise back as she gasped with fast  
rising desire. She quickly looked over her shoulder but he was  
walking away from her. Nevertheless, she watched his retreating  
behind with appreciation, subconsciously licking her lips, her  
eyes hooded. She left soon after.  
Jean-Luc rejoined Lars as promised and they spent some time dating  
his finds and placing them in the chronological timeline they  
had created. When he thought it permissible, Jean-Luc left his  
friend and went to the shower block where he had already placed  
his toiletries and clean robe. He found that if he prepared ahead  
of time he could avoid the crush of people who wanted to shower  
before the evening meal.  
Taking off his peaked cap, he allowed a wry grin at his appearance.  
Covered in red dust, the top of his head was cleanstartlingly  
so. He sighed and set about undressing, putting his clothes straight  
into the auto cleanser. They would be ready for him when he finished.  
His boots he knocked and gave a brush before putting them in a  
small cabinet that would clean them thoroughly. He then stepped  
into a cubicle and turned on the shower. Usually digs such as  
this relied on sonic showers, but this expedition was funded by  
the Urallian government and they spared no expense.  
The dust stuck to his body tenaciously, requiring plenty of soap  
and scrubbing to remove it. He emerged from the shower, his skin  
glowing pink. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he quickly  
shaved and donned his robe and sandals.  
The short journey to his tent was traversed carefully, stepping  
only on the duriplast boards making up the paths between the tents.  
He again congratulated himself on the position of their tent.  
Situated apart from the main body of the settlement, it afforded  
a modicum of privacy, something for which they were both appreciative.  
Entering his code, the tent flap parted and he stepped in, his  
eyes closing as he detected Beverly's distinctive scent. A mixture  
of the perfume she chose and her own clean womanly odour, he felt  
himself begin to harden. Jean-Luc opened his eyes and his breath  
caught in his throat. Beverly was where he'd asked her to be.  
In their bed, naked, with the covers folded at the foot, she watched  
him with sultry eyes and beckoned to him slowly.  
"Come here Jean-Luc."  
He walked up to the bedside and slipped the sandals from his feet.  
He shrugged off the robe and Beverly suddenly sat up and caught  
his hands as they were about to strip off the towel.  
"Uh uhthat's mine."  
His hands dropped to his sides as she admired the considerable  
bulge in the towel. Lifting her hand, she trailed her index finger  
over his length and smiled when he hardened further. Kneeling  
she undid the towel and let it drop to the floor. She leaned forward  
and gently gripped his hips, pulling him closer. He too a small  
step forward and groaned softly when she took the head in her  
mouth. She lifted him and sucked lightly, delighted when he swelled  
in her mouth. His hands lifted to her head and he tangled his  
fingers in her hair and groaned again as she released his hips  
and allowed her hands to join her mouth. One hand gently massaged  
his testicles; the other rhythmically squeezed the base of his  
penis. His hands soon left her head and drifted to her shoulders  
where he gently pushed her back. She released him and lay back  
on the bed. As he knelt on the inflated mattress, it squeaked  
softly and they both smiled. He leaned down to her ear and whispered,  
"We'll have to be quiet"  
Beverly nodded then gasped when he descended to her breast and  
took a nipple in his mouth. She arched up to him as the bud pebbled  
and he gently grazed it with his teeth.  
Usually he liked to spend a long time with foreplay. He preferred  
to bring her orgasm several times before he entered her, but such  
was their desire they were both in somewhat of a hurry.  
His hand slid down her side and down to her mons to boldly stroke  
her labia. Finding her wet and hot, he dallied only a moment before  
he rolled her onto her back and covered her with his hard lean  
body. She opened her legs and he settled between them, quickly  
finding his place in her. He entered her slowly, something they  
both enjoyed, and growled softly when she bit his shoulder. He  
reciprocated by gently biting her earlobe and her hands went to  
his buttocks, urging him to move. He didn't disappoint, thrusting  
slowly at first, but quickly building up to a frantic rhythm.  
She began to cry out and he covered her mouth with his, kissing  
her passionately and swallowing her noise. Her fingernails raked  
his back and he screwed his eyes shut while he slid his hands  
under her buttocks and lifted her to his thrusts.  
She peaked first, arching under him as her internal muscles gripped  
him. He held his ground and kept pumping vigorously in and out  
of her bringing another and yet another climax to her before he  
suddenly stiffened and ground himself against her as he found  
his own ecstasy.  
They lay panting, eyes closed tight, bodies trembling. Jean-Luc's  
head rested on Beverly's shoulder and he winced when she stroked  
his back. She opened her eyes and took his face in her hands,  
gently lifting it. In a soft whisper she said,  
"I've done it again, haven't I?"  
He smiled and kissed her tenderly.  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Well at least let me get an auto fuser and heal them"  
"Later my love. For now let's just lie here and enjoy the  
afterglow."  
She sighed and nodded, then mewed as he nuzzled her neck.  
"I love you Jean-Luc. Even in this dusty God-forsaken mud  
ball of a planet where I don't see you from dawn til duskI  
still love you."  
He sighed and gently rolled to his side, taking her with him.  
He slipped from her, making them both gasp, and then grin sheepishly.  
"And you must know BeverlyI love you too. With all  
that I am. I'm so happy you decided to come with meI would've  
been so lonely"  
"Hush. Kiss me Jean-Luc."  
He wrapped his well-muscled arms around her and pulled her close  
before tilting his head and nudging under her nose. Their lips  
met softly, caressing and plucking. His tongue requested entry  
and she granted it joyfully, opening to him like a flower in bloom.  
She ran her hands up his back and he twitched in her embrace.  
She broke the kiss and looked at her hands to find them covered  
in blood. Sitting up abruptly she frowned down at her lover.  
"God Jean-Luc I really gave it to you this time. You lie  
here on your stomach and I'll heal them."  
He sighed and made himself comfortable as Beverly left the bed  
to retrieve her instruments. She soon returned and the mattress  
complained when she knelt at his side. He chuckled softly and  
said,  
"I don't recall hearing the mattressdo you think we  
made enough noise to be heard?"  
"God I don't know. To be honest we could've been invaded  
by the Borg and I wouldn't have known."  
She studied the deep, long scratches down his back and gently  
touched the torn skin. He flinched but said nothing as she went  
about repairing the lacerations. When she was finished she took  
a moistened swab and began to clean the blood from his skin. Thoughtfully  
she said,  
"It's your own fault you know."  
"My fault?"  
"Uh huh. If you weren't such a damn good lover I wouldn't  
be driven to doing this. You make me mindlessI've never  
done it to anyone else"  
He turned his head and smiled.  
"All finished?"  
She nodded and he rolled over, taking her hands and pulling her  
down to him.  
"Listen to me my lovely. I don't care what you do to me as  
long as you are happy. If I though for one moment you weren't  
enjoying what we do"  
Her fingers touched his lips silencing him. She slowly eased her  
hand away and kissed him, softly, lovinglyimparting all  
her love and wonder. He sighed and returned the kiss, his heart  
swelling in his chest. They were interrupted by a chime from their  
tent flap. Jean-Luc sat up and called out,  
"Who is it?"  
"It's Lars Captain. We're gathering for a briefing before  
dinner. Will you be joining us?"  
Jean-Luc looked at his lover and she nodded then smiled and kissed  
his nose.  
"Yes Lars. I'll be there shortly."

 

 

 

 

 

The main experts on the dig were assembled in the  
large tent in the middle of the settlement. Long conference tables,  
which doubled as dining tables at meal times, ran the length of  
the tent at this time covered with computers and PADDS. Lars looked  
up from his scrutiny of a specimen and grinned as Jean-Luc made  
his way over to him.  
"Jean-Luc, glad you could make it, we've had something of  
a breakthrough. Doctor Adamson has found something I think you'll  
find intriguing."  
The two men moved down the table to a group of four people gathered  
around a computer. Mary Adamson was asking for opinions.  
"So if we accept this glyph as being indicative of manned  
flightwhat do we make of this?"  
She held up a large nearly complete platter. On its surface a  
scene had been etched, depicting several manned flying craft surrounding  
an obscured image. They all seemed to be facing in the same direction,  
but unfortunately the scene was missing a piece. The side of the  
platter was broken off, thereby truncating the picture.  
Lars and Jean-Luc moved forward to get a better look and the Captain  
noticed some incomplete glyphs along the edge of the break.  
"It seems something of importance was represented there.  
For the image to have its own glyphsa religious icon perhaps?"  
Mary looked up and smiled, moving close enough to him to have  
their shoulders touch.  
"Maybe but generally they seem to have had a secular society.  
I wish we could get a better look at this obscured imagehere  
in the centre."  
Jean-Luc tried to put some distance between them but she maintained  
the contact. She urged him to bend closer to study the picture  
and, as he did, she bent also. With their faces very close, she  
turned to him and purred,  
"I'd value your opinion Captain."  
Jean-Luc cleared his throat and straightened as more people crowded  
in to view the enigma. He was about to ask Lars a question when  
he felt someone gently pinch his behind. His head quickly turned  
to Mary but she kept her eyes and at least one hand on the artefact.  
He reddened slightly and moved away from the table, but not before  
he caught a sly grin from the pretty archaeologist.  
He made his way to the main computer and was immersed in his work  
when Lars joined him.  
"So Jean-Lucwhat do you think?"  
The Captain sighed and checked his screen.  
"It could be anything, but I do think it's significant. It's  
the first time we've seen the flying objects in conjunction with  
anything else that's been given the same, or more important status.  
I wish we knew what those missing glyphs were."  
Lars turned the monitor to face him and entered some commands.  
"We're cross referencing all known glyphs and that obscured  
imagewe hope to discover what that is by comparing some  
earlier finds with what we have. We might get lucky."  
Jean-Luc nodded and looked around to ensure their privacy.  
"LarsMary Adamsonwhat's her status?"  
Lars chuckled softly and dug Jean-Luc in the ribs.  
"She fancies you! She spent all morning plying me with questions  
about you."  
Jean-Luc scowled deeply.  
"Like what?"  
"Oh you knoware you married, what do you like to eat,  
how old are youand who is your companion and what is your  
relationship with her?"  
Jean-Luc groaned and rubbed his face, slowly shaking his head.  
"Oh God"  
Lars smiled and waggled his eyebrows.  
"You old dog Jean-Luc...she's quite a catch you know. Her  
father is Karl Adamson, the noted philanthropist and major contributor  
to the Federation Archaeological Guild. She's unmarried, pretty,  
well connected and brilliant. You'd be hard pressed to do better."  
Jean-Luc frowned and shook his head. To his friend he said,  
"Lars I'm already in a stable, loving relationship and I  
don't want that to change. Will you tell Marythanks, but  
no thanks?"  
Lars sighed expansively and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'll tell her Jean-Luc but I doubt it'll make any difference.  
She's accustomed to getting what she wants."  
The two men noticed the entry of the cooks and shifted to help  
them clear the tables in preparation for the evening meal. Chairs  
were brought in and soon many tasty dishes were displayed for  
the personnel to choose from. They entered singularly and in groups,  
Jean-Luc gratified to see Beverly enter with Lars' wife, her attention  
on the baby, which the red head had perched on her hip. Jean-Luc  
sauntered over to her and delighted the Doctor when he tickled  
the little girl under the chin. He was rewarded with a burbling  
giggle and a drool. Grimacing, he surreptitiously wiped his fingers  
on his trousers and scowled at Beverly who was only just withholding  
a giggle of her own.  
"My intrepid Captain"  
He shook his head in exasperation a grin slowly creeping across  
his handsome face. He was about to suggest she surrender the child  
when a sultry voice reached his ear.  
"Captain Picard you simply must taste this vegetable medleyit's  
divine."  
He turned to find Mary Adamson very close, holding up a fork loaded  
with the said vegetables. As he opened his mouth to decline, she  
pushed the laden utensil into his mouth. He could either spit  
it out or chew. He chose to chew.  
"Mmm."  
He raised his eyebrows and reached for Beverly's elbow, dismayed  
to find she'd moved off with Julie, Lars' wife. Mary stepped closer  
and tilted her head, making her bob hairstyle shimmer.  
"Is it true what they say about Starship Captains?"  
Jean-Luc swallowed, his mind racing.  
"Errwhat is that?"  
She raised one finger and ran it down his shirt to his belt.  
"That they're always readyfor anything?"  
Feeling very uncomfortable, Jean-Luc gently took her hand and  
moved it from his body.  
"Ms. Adamson"  
"Oh nocall me Mary pleaseand I'll call you Jean-Luc."  
He lowered his head and sighed. Gathering his wits he tried again.  
"Ms. AdamsonMaryI think you've got the wrong  
impression. I"  
He was interrupted by Beverly.  
"Jean-Luc? Are you coming to the table?"  
She immediately noticed his discomfit and transferred her attention  
to the young woman with the predatory look.  
"Hello, I'm Doctor Beverly Crusher."  
She held out her hand and Mary shook it diffidently. Jean-Luc  
found his tongue.  
"Ah yes! Beverly this is Doctor Mary Adamson, one of the  
site directors. Mary, Beverly is the CMO on my ship and mypartner."  
Mary's eyebrows rose and she made a show of looking Beverly up  
and down.  
"Are you now? Lucky you."  
Barely concealing an amused smile, Beverly endured the rudeness  
and casually slipped her hand into Jean-Luc's.  
"Aren't I just? Well Jean-Luc dinner's getting cold and you  
how I am with my appetites."  
He hid a frown beneath a smile and took a large breath.  
"Yes we really should be getting to the table."  
They moved off, hoping the confrontation was over. Their hopes  
were dashed when they sat only to find Mary taking the seat to  
Jean-Luc's left. He was effectively sandwiched between the two  
women. Hoping to keep things on a normal footing, Jean-Luc reached  
for a plate and was highly embarrassed when his arm brushed Mary's  
breast as she leaned forward deliberately. He couldn't help but  
notice she'd undone the top buttons of her shirt, exposing a tantalising  
amount of flesh. Their eyes met and she smiled sweetly. He was  
about to apologise when he felt a firm pinch on his thigh from  
the other side. His head spun around to find Beverly glaring at  
him. His mouth opened to protest when his hand was enclosed by  
another. He closed his eyes and frowned before turning slowly  
and re-opening his eyes. Mary gently squeezed his hand and he  
began to sweat. Abruptly pushing his chair back he rose to his  
feet and firmly placed his serviette on the table.  
"If you will excuse me ladies."  
Mustering all of his considerable dignity, he squared his shoulders  
and left the room. He felt their eyes on his back and didn't stop  
until he was safely outside, where he took a deep breath and wiped  
his brow.

 

 

 

 

 

He was seated at the makeshift desk reading when  
Beverly returned to their tent sometime later. She carried a bundle  
in her hands and Jean-Luc's eyebrows rose with curiosity.  
"What have you got there?"  
She grinned and placed the bundle on the desk and slowly began  
to unwrap it.  
"Well seeing as how you made such a strategic early withdrawalI  
thought you just might be hungry."  
She uncovered a plate warmer and Jean-Luc's mouth watered when  
she took the lid off. He leaned forward a sniffed appreciatively.  
"Smells delicious."  
"It was. Here, you'll need these."  
She gave him his utensils and he sighed with pleasure before tucking  
in to his meal. Beverly stayed silent while he ate, content to  
just watch him. He was a graceful man whose every action, even  
something as mundane as eating was undertaken with economy of  
movement, his well muscled lean body oozing power and poise.  
Finishing his repast, he wiped his mouth and sat back, a satisfied  
grin on his face.  
"Thank you Beverly that was kind of you."  
"You're welcome. Do you want to talk about it?"  
His smile faded and a frown appeared.  
"It's damned embarrassing."  
Beverly carefully tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear  
and sniffed.  
"She wants you, you know."  
"Beverly"  
"No I'm serious! We had a littlechat after you left."  
His head shot up and he blushed.  
"What?"  
"Uh huh. She asked me exactly what you meant by partner."  
Jean-Luc rubbed his face in irritation and huffed.  
"It's none of her damned business!"  
"Oh I agree with you, but she wasinsistent."  
He looked up, a worried frown marring his features.  
"What did you say?"  
Beverly took her time, drawing one leg up under her and tidying  
the items on the desk.  
"Beverly"  
"I told her we're in a long term relationship and that she  
would be better served if she went looking elsewhere."  
He let out a breath and tilted his head.  
"And what did she say?"  
"She askedrather pointedlyif we were married.  
I told her the truth."  
"Merde!"  
"Exactly. As far as she's concerned if we're not marriedthen  
you're fair game, but to be honest I don't think she really cares.  
She'll be after you in any event."  
Jean-Luc spent some moments studying his hands, thinking.  
"She won't be put off?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh God. I'm sorry Beverly. Look I'll make it clear to her  
tomorrow. I'll"  
Beverly stood and came around the desk to insinuate herself between  
his legs.  
"She's quite prettyin a avaricious sort of way. Are  
you sure you?"  
"Beverly!"  
He stood suddenly and took her in his arms, crushing her to him  
and kissing her passionately. She remained stiff in his embrace  
only a moment before melting into his arms. She returned the kiss  
and moaned when his tongue entered her mouth to plunder her depths.  
He kissed her thoroughly, until she was weak at the knees. Only  
then did he taper his assault, easing back and gazing deeply into  
her sapphire blue eyes.  
"My sweet Beverlynevernever doubt my love for  
you. My heartmy soul are yours and yours aloneno one  
else's. I have eyes only for you and it has been that way for  
nearly half my life."  
In response Beverly reached up and slowly undid the buttons of  
his shirt.  
"Make love to me Jean-Lucslowlysweetlyas  
only you can."  
He kissed her again and whispered softly to her,  
"Anything my loveanything you desire."

 

 

 

A half an hour later Mary stealthily approached the  
tent and glowered at hearing the soft rhythmic squeaking of the  
mattress. She tarried, tempted to activate the call button on  
the tent, but eventually retreated, her ears burning with the  
gentle sounds of passion coming from the shelter.

 

 

 

 

Early the next day, after breakfast, the researchers  
split up into teams and entered the caverns. Beverly accompanied  
the Captain only as far as the ladder. As was his habit, he intended  
to explore on his own, stopping where he chose to excavate. He  
turned to his lover and took her hand.  
"Are you sure you don't want to come? Some of the calcium  
formations have to be seen to be believed."  
She chuckled and used her free hand to straighten the strap of  
his knapsack.  
"No Jean-Luc you go on. I'll man the medical station, there's  
always someone needing help with this many people."  
He sighed and glanced about, ascertaining their privacy.  
"Very well. I'll be back for lunch."  
He leaned in and kissed her tenderly and she whispered in his  
ear,  
"Thank you for last nightit was wonderful."  
He smiled softly and ran his fingers down her face to caress her  
lips.  
"For youanything."  
She stepped back from the cliff and watched as he settled his  
load and swung onto the ladder. Their eyes met and they smiled  
as he disappeared. Beverly sighed and made her way back to the  
first aid station in the main cavern. Already there were two people  
waiting.  
"So? What have we here?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jean-Luc had been an hour at his last site, extracting  
two more sizeable finds. Further digging revealed a paved section  
and he followed it, carefully digging and sweeping, as the stones  
were uncovered. He'd bared four and a half metres before he stopped  
and took out his tricorder. Getting his bearings, he mapped the  
path and looked up, lifting his hand to adjust the light on his  
cap. The beam split the darkness and he saw that the path was  
descending down another tunnel. He was about to move forward when  
he heard approaching footsteps. Thinking Lars was about to join  
him, he called out,  
"Down here Lars. I think I've found something interesting."  
He saw the flash of light before he saw the person behind it.  
The beam flicked across his eyes, momentarily blinding him. He  
stood still, mildly annoyed at the breach of etiquette. He wasn't  
prepared for the voice he heard.  
"Sorry about that Jean-LucI just had to look at you."  
His jaw clenched spasmodically and he closed his eyes.  
"Ms. Adamson. You're a long way from the control centre."  
He smelled her perfume, as she stood too close to him. His eyes  
still starred, he lowered his head and concentrated on the dirt  
beneath his feet.  
"Oh you know how it gets when you're in command. I like to  
get amongst the workersget my hands dirtyI'm sure  
you understand?"  
"Ahof course. I was just going to return to the cavern,  
would you like to accompany me?"  
She moved closer, so close he could feel her body heat. Her hand  
drifted up to gently squeeze his bicep. The light on her cap spilled  
down his body.  
"Nonsense Jean-Luc. What was it you were just sayingyou've  
found something interesting? I like interesting thingsyou'd  
be surprised"  
Nervously shifting out of her grasp, Jean-Luc swallowed and turned  
to the uncovered pavement. He made the mistake of bending.  
"Yeswell as you can see here"  
His voice stilled in his throat as her hand gently caressed the  
back of his thigh up to his behind as she bent beside him. He  
straightened immediately and spun around. Unfortunately that put  
her hand over his groin.  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry."  
Despite her apology, her hand remained where it was. Jean-Luc  
gripped her wrist firmly and removed her hand. She raised their  
hands and, whilst staring into his face, kissed the back of his  
fist.  
He sighed and shook his head.  
"Look Ms. AdamsonI'm not"  
"Now Jean-Luc I thought we'd got past all those stuffy formalities.  
It's Mary."  
He paused and tried again.  
"Please Ms. Adamson, I really don't appreciate yourattentions.  
Don't misunderstand me, I'm flattered, very much so, but as you  
already know, I have a partner, whom I love dearly. I'm simply  
not interested in your advances."  
He stood still while Mary walked slowly around him, the beam from  
her lamp undulating across his body.  
"That could change."  
"No, no it won't."  
She came to stand once again facing him. She reached up and caressed  
the back of his head whilst leaning in and kissing him softly.  
He stood absolutely still, his hands by his sides, not responding  
in any way. She ended the kiss and sighed, her breath washing  
over his face. She allowed her fingers to trail down his cheek  
and across his lips.  
"Very wellJean-Luc, we shall seeI do so love  
a challenge."  
They stood nose to nose and she half turned. Jean-Luc was about  
to sigh with relief when she turned back and picked up his hand.  
She slowly lifted it to her mouth and deliberately sucked his  
index finger into her mouth suggestively, her eyes never leaving  
his. Just as he was about to protest, she abruptly expelled the  
digit, turned and left. He waited until her footfalls echoed into  
silence before he sat heavily on the ground and swore.

 

 

 

 

Beverly was cataloguing her instruments when Julie  
wandered over with the baby. She laughed when Beverly shut the  
lid of the container firmly and promptly sat on it. Holding her  
arms out, Beverly settled the little girl on her lap and cast  
a sympathetic eye over her new friend.  
"Want to talk about it?"  
Julie grimaced and shook her head.  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Only to those of us who've been there."  
Julie looked at Beverly with surprise.  
"What do you mean?"  
Taking time to wipe the baby's chin, Beverly replied,  
"I completed my final year of medicine with a baby in tow.  
I know what it's like."  
Julie's shoulders slumped and she held her hands up.  
"I feel like such a failure! I thought I could write my thesis  
and take care of Rubybut"  
"It's not that easy."  
Julie shook her head and Beverly sighed.  
"You have to learn to delegate kiddo. Can you organise some  
of the technicians to help? I'm sure some of them would volunteer  
to mind Ruby, she's such a sweetie."  
The woman frowned and said crossly,  
"But I wanted to do everything. I don't see"  
Beverly smiled inwardly and patted the agitated woman on the arm.  
"Get used to the idea. You can't do everything! You're human,  
with all the frailties and insecurities that come with it. Trust  
me, it does get better, but you have to learn to be kind to yourself."  
A silky feminine voice entered the conversation.  
"Now that's good advice in any situation."  
Beverly looked over Julie's shoulder to see Mary standing, hands  
behind her back and a sly grin on her face. The young mother smirked  
at Beverly knowingly and gathered up her child. Beverly wasn't  
in the mood to be kind.  
"Here you go Julie. I'm sure Mary would be delighted to baby  
sit for you."  
The archaeologist's face screwed up in distaste.  
"Babies? I don't think so!"  
Beverly stood, warming to her task.  
"Oh come now Mary, Ruby's an adorable child. What's a bit  
of drool and the odd dirty nappy between friends? I'm sure you've  
gotten your hands dirtysometime?"  
Julie looked on with rising fear as Mary's face hardened.  
"Oh yes DoctorI don't mind a bit of dirty workas  
long as I get what I want. I usually do you know."  
Beverly stood, attaining her full height and looking down at the  
vexed woman.  
"Well I wish you luck, although sometimes a wiser person  
can see when that task is hopeless."  
Looking up at her adversary, Mary stiffened her back.  
"Perhaps, but I like to think that's when I'm at my bestwhen  
the competition makes it all worthwhile. There's nothing quite  
like the sweet taste of victoryis there Doctor?"  
With that, Mary stalked away and Julie turned to see Beverly watching  
the retreating woman with a hawk-like intensity. Cuddling her  
daughter to her breast, Julie made a hasty exit.  
For the next two hours Beverly had difficulties keeping her mind  
on her work. That she was annoyed was an understatementshe  
was livid. When the lunch break was called, she threw down the  
PADD she'd been reading and walked quickly over to the cliff,  
pacing up and down the edge, her anger overriding her fear of  
heights. She twice checked the chronometer and was about to descend  
the ladder when she heard his distinctive baritone. She was almost  
tapping her foot when he appeared.  
"Jean-Luc where the hell have you been? Lunch was called  
ages ago!"  
He frowned as he extinguished his light.  
"Beverly? What's wrong?"  
She stopped fidgeting and pinched the bridge of her nose. Forcing  
herself to be calm, she altered her tone.  
"Sorry my lovebad morning. Come on let's go and have  
lunch."  
Jean-Luc dusted off his hands on his pants then slid an arm around  
her waist. Ducking in quickly, he stole a kiss and Beverly couldn't  
help by smile at his roguish look of triumph. She rested her head  
on his shoulder as they walked in the now empty cavern, but was  
saddened when he distanced himself as the approached the long  
tent. He opened the tent flap and stood back with gentlemanly  
good manners as she preceded him inside. They had gone only a  
few steps when they were joined by another.  
Sliding her arm through his, Mary leaned close and chuckled.  
"I'm told your family owns a rather prestigious vineyard  
on Earth. What's a vintner's son doing traipsing about the galaxyor  
sniffing in the dirt for that matter?"  
Jean-Luc carefully disengaged her arm and conjured up a wan smile.  
"I chose not to pursue my family's business, my interests  
lay elsewhere. As for archaeologyit has long been a passion  
of mine."  
As soon as he said it he cringed.  
"Oh God why did I say passion?"  
She moved closer and batted her eyes at him coquettishly.  
"YesI would say you're a very passionate man"  
Beverly slipped her hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly.  
"Oh he's passionate alrightyou've got no idea"  
Hearing quite enough and not wanting to prolong his embarrassment,  
Jean-Luc quickly towed Beverly away and over to the tables. In  
silence he retrieved two plates and handed one to her. When she  
didn't take it, he looked up to see her smiling apologetically.  
"SorryI couldn't help itshe's such a bitch."  
He shook his head and muttered,  
"More like a cat on heatshe visited me this morning  
on site."  
"She did?"  
"Uh huh."  
Beverly looked around and made a show of putting some sandwiches  
on her plate. Jean-Luc did the same.  
"What did she do?"  
Jean-Luc reddened slightly and cleared his throat.  
"Let's just say she wasfree with her hands."  
Beverly nearly dropped the plate.  
"She touched you? Inappropriately?"  
He nodded and sighed.  
"And kissed me."  
"What?" she hissed, her eyes darkening.  
Alarmed, Jean-Luc recognised the Howard temper rousing.  
"Nothing happenedI didn't respond, in fact I told her  
that her advances were unwanted."  
"Oh really? And what did she say?"  
"Look Beverly it's..."  
"What the hell did she say?"  
"Beverlyfor God's sake keep your voice down! She seemed  
to give in, but she did say she liked a challenge."  
Jean-Luc wisely chose not to relate the experience with the finger  
sucking. Beverly was fuming.  
"That bitch!"  
"Forget about her Beverly, she will only upset us if we allow  
her to. Listen to meI love you! You know that and I know  
you love me. Let's just ignore her and enjoy our leave."  
Taking a large breath, Beverly mentally counted to ten and consciously  
relaxed her body. She looked at her lover with gratitude and squeezed  
his hand. Nodding, she picked up her plate and moved to the urn  
to pour a cup of tea. Jean-Luc breathed a sigh of relief but froze  
as he looked over the table. Mary stood nearby, a wicked grin  
marring her pretty features.

 

 

 

 

The next day Jean-Luc spent many rewarding hours at  
his site, exposing more pavement and delving deeper into the tunnel.  
Time there was fortunately Mary free and he soon forgot her, his  
absorption with his work almost absolute. It was well into the  
afternoon when he realised, with a sinking stomach, that he'd  
missed lunch. Sighing, he straightened his aching back and looked  
around him at the many artefacts he'd gathered. Knowing there  
were too many to take back in one go, he decided to bring Lars  
back with him the next day. It was time he showed him the pathway  
anyway. He had a suspicion it was important, or at least leading  
to something of importance as he found five articles with similar  
glyphs to the platter. He bent and gently picked up the clearest  
representation, carefully placing it in his knapsack. Shining  
his lamp once again around his site, he was satisfied all was  
in order. He turned and retreated into the inky blackness of the  
tunnels.  
Beverly had waited around the ladder for ten minutes, but when  
he didn't appear, she sighed and went to the dining tent knowing  
he was probably engrossed in his work. As on the Enterprise, he  
was often so absorbed in his work, he forgot to sleep or eat.  
She smiled to herself as she nodded to her companions, he would  
return in due course, probably hungryand with a sore back.  
Mary avoided Beverly, something for which the doctor was grateful,  
and the red head noticed that the woman took her lunch to her  
tent. Shrugging her shoulders, Beverly sought out Julie and Lars,  
laughing when they were surprised at Jean-Luc's absence.  
Later that afternoon she was administering an analgesic for a  
stubborn headache when she noticed some people gravitating to  
one of the tables near the cliff. Finishing with her patient,  
she wandered over to see what the fuss was about and was stunned  
when she heard her lover's mellifluous voice.  
"See here Larsmore of the flying machines and, if I'm  
not mistaken, a clearer glyph of that central figure on the platter."  
Beverly moved closer to him and smiled softly at his concentration.  
Tiny lines creased between his eyes, and his gaze was piercing  
as he expounded on his find. She had seen him like this so many  
times, usually on the Bridge of his ship, but his aura of Command  
was unmistakable, and the people around him responded appropriately,  
ceding authority to him unconsciously. Her admiring introspection  
came to an abrupt halt when Mary pushed through the crowd and  
stood at his side, their bodies touching. At first Jean-Luc ignored  
the intrusion, thinking it was just an enthusiastic onlooker,  
but when she spoke he stiffened and made an effort to put some  
space between them. Her eyes travelled over his face, a seductive  
smile appearing.  
"So Jean-Lucyou have been busy! Tell meare there  
any more like this?"  
She reached and gripped his shoulder, her hip pressing against  
his.  
"Ah yesI've managed to uncover several piecesthis  
was the most startling example, I intended to take Lars with me  
tomorrow to retrieve the rest."  
"Nonsense! I'll go with you, well have them deciphered in  
no time."  
He again attempted to move away from her, but she followed his  
every action. He sighed and frowned at her.  
"I'm sure that's not necessary Ms. Adamson, you're needed  
here. I'll take Lars."  
She smiled sweetly at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.  
"I wouldn't hear of it Jean-Luc! Anyway, as head archaeologist,  
I reserve the right to see all the newest findsin situ.  
Now let's put an end to these tedious arguments and get to cataloguing  
these relics."  
The people started to drift away but Mary stayed at Jean-Luc's  
side. Leaning too close for his comfort, she said huskily,  
"I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to working  
with youJean-Luc."  
Her correct French pronunciation of his name surprised him and  
she smiled again seeing it. Chuckling to herself she turned to  
come face to face with Beverly.  
"Oh Doctor Crusher, I didn't know you were here."  
Beverly kept a smile plastered on her face and looked down at  
the artefact the woman carried.  
"Another conquest Mary?"  
The smaller woman laughed gaily and shrugged her shoulders.  
"I'm not sureit's a bit too early to tell."  
"Well you'd better run along and checkhadn't you."  
One could almost see the electric energy passing between the women.  
Jean-Luc watched with rising interest as Mary lowered her eyes  
and grinned to herself. She stepped around Beverly and made a  
show of exaggerating her sawing hips as she sashayed away.  
"That woman!" Beverly hissed.  
Jean-Luc took her hand in his and tenderly held over his heart.  
"Beverlyremember what we agreed. Ignore her."  
"If she touches you again I'll ignore herwith my fist!"  
He chuckled and she glared at him in defiance.  
"I mean it Jean-Luc! Who the hell does she think she is?  
And she's so bloody blatant about itshowing off in front  
of everybodywhat was it you said? A cat on heat? You're  
not wrong!"  
"Hey come oncalm down, forget about her. I've got to  
go to the stores tent to get some supplieswant to come?"  
She smiled at him, pushing anger aside.  
"Ok. By the waywhere were you at lunch?"  
He stopped in his tracks and shook his head.  
"Ah yeslunch. I'm sorry about thatI got entrenched  
in what I was doing and I sort offorgot."  
She sighed and gently slapped his shoulder.  
"Well it's not as if you've never done it before. Are you  
hungry or can you wait for dinner?"  
He grinned and pulled her to him.  
"I'll wait. Good things are always worth waiting forlike  
you."  
She giggled and blushed. Taking his hand she tugged him into walking.  
"Come on let's get these supplies."  
Their walk to the supply tent was uneventful, but a little long.  
The tent was situated quite a distance from the main settlement  
for safety reasons. Although on a peaceful planet, weapons were  
stored, along with a quantity of explosive materials, sometimes  
needed in their work. As befitting his rank, Jean-Luc had the  
code for the lock and the two officers entered and he turned on  
the lights, only to be surprised when Beverly shut them off.  
"Beverly? What?"  
"Shh Jean-Luc."  
In the semi-darkness she backed him up against a stack of crates  
and kissed him passionately. He resisted initially, his hands  
going to her shoulders to gently urge her back, but when her tongue  
invaded his mouth he capitulated and fell headlong into the spell  
of sexual tension she was weaving. Her hands travelled down his  
body to boldly stroke him through his trousers. He grabbed her  
buttocks and pulled her to him, trapping her hands between them.  
She eased away from him and began to undo his fly. He broke the  
kiss and in a rough, strained voice he muttered,  
"Here? But"  
She knelt in front of him and reached into the opening of his  
pants. As she wrestled his erection free, she looked up and whispered,  
"Shh."  
Not satisfied with her efforts, she opened his pants further and  
pulled them down to his thighs. She looked at his throbbing penis  
lasciviously in the dim light, but soon frowned.  
"The bloody dustGod it gets in everywhere! Stay right  
where you are."  
She rose to her feet and disappeared into the dimness.  
Jean-Luc's frantic whisper went unanswered.  
"Beverly! Where the hell are you going?"  
He jumped when she returned and gripped his erection.  
"I told youhush! Now this may be a little cool"  
He gasped loudly as a cold wet swab slid over his penis. Normally  
such a cold shock would've had a deleterious effect, but Beverly  
quickly fell to her knees and added her mouth to the action. He  
hardened in her mouth and he immediately forgot the swab as she  
began to suck and lick him, sliding her mouth up and down his  
veined shaft. He braced his legs apart and leaned back on the  
crates as she gently massaged his testicles. His hands went to  
her head and he began to thrust gently. Beverly released his sensitive  
orbs and ran her fingernails up his groin and over his stomach,  
all the while sliding him in and out of her sucking mouth. He  
began to push harder, his fingers gripping her head and she tasted  
his first droplet. Easing her hands behind him, she squeezed his  
buttocks then ran her hands down the back of his thighs before  
sliding her fingers up the insides of his thighs and behind his  
scrotum. Keeping up her oral cadence, she judged the moment perfectly.  
She glanced up to see him watching her intently, his mouth open  
and panting. Suddenly his head snapped back and his whole body  
stiffened. Beverly quickly pressed the knuckle of one finger into  
the reactive bundle of nerves between the scrotum and anus and  
gently inserted another finger slightly into his anus.  
He literally exploded in her mouth. She heard his roar of liberation  
and she felt his body jerk and tremble as he pumped his semen  
deeply into her throat. He remained in a rictus of ecstasy for  
some moments his hands almost painfully gripping her head before  
he ever so slowly started to come down. Gradually he softened  
and she very gently let him slip from her mouth, causing him to  
shudder. As she stood, she pulled up his pants and hitched them  
on his hips, leaving them undone. She took him in her arms and  
waited while he regained his breath. He slowly lifted his head  
and rested it on her shoulder while his arms encircled her. When  
he had recovered somewhat he nuzzled into her neck.  
"God Beverlywhat possessed you?"  
She smiled and drew in his scent, their recent activities releasing  
a musky odour.  
"Oh I just thought you looked a littletense."  
He chuckled and planted open mouth kisses under her chin.  
"I see. But why here? Anybody could've walked in"  
"Oh I don't knowthe mood took me and I decided to act."  
He smiled and lifted a hand to caress her breast.  
"Hmm, I like the way you think."  
He kissed her and growled at her taste. Deepening the kiss he  
let one hand descend to her behind as the other kneaded her breast.  
Neither heard the door open, but the lights coming on startled  
them. Jean-Luc broke the kiss and grabbed Beverly's shoulders,  
keeping her in front of him, as his pants were still open, his  
genitals on display.  
Mary Adamson's hand flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp. Her eyebrows  
rose suggestively and she slowly stepped closer.  
"Jean-LucDoctorI didn't expect to find you here."  
The Captain cleared his throat and carefully lowered his hands  
to gather the front of his trousers. He surreptitiously eased  
himself inside his briefs and slowly zipped up the fly, but had  
trouble with the top fastening. He was getting desperate until  
Beverly's fingers pushed his hands away. As Mary slowly approached  
Beverly expertly slid the recalcitrant clip home, did up his belt  
and managed to tuck in his shirt. When Mary stopped but a few  
steps away, Beverly turned and smiled sweetly at her rival.  
"We just came in to get some supplies for tomorrow."  
Mary frowned and looked at the ceiling.  
"With the lights off?"  
Beverly grinned outright and took Jean-Luc's hand.  
"We were just testing our night visionyou never know  
when you'll be needing it."  
Mary looked sceptically at the couple and nodded her head.  
"Yes I can see how it could come in handy, what with working  
in the dark all the time"  
"Yes! Well Jean-Luc we'd better get our supplies."  
The mute Captain nodded and diverted his attention to the crates  
behind him, noticing that several had been pushed off centre.  
With Beverly at his side, he collected the needed items and, with  
their arms full, they exited the tent leaving a highly bemused  
woman behind. When they were out of earshot Beverly burst out  
laughing.  
"Did you see her face? What a hoot!"  
"Beverlytesting our night vision? She didn't believe  
you for a second. She knows damn well what we were doing."  
Beverly's laughter grew sardonic.  
"So what? We're consenting adults and it's none of her Goddamned  
business. She's only jealous anyway."  
They walked on in silence for a while and as they neared the main  
tent Jean-Luc sighed and shook his head.  
"This will make her more determined you know. She well may  
see this as a challenge of some sort."  
"So what?"  
He stopped in his tracks and looked aghast at his lover.  
"You forget I've got to take her with me tomorrow."  
Beverly stopped too and grinned back at her Captain.  
"Whatare you scared?"  
"Beverlyshe's avaricious! She doesn't take no for an  
answerin fact she takes it as encouragement!"  
"Sotake Lars or someone else with you. Don't be alone  
with her."  
He shook his head and muttered under his breath,  
"Easier said than done."

 

 

 

 

 

Breakfast the next morning was a little tense. Jean-Luc  
was almost sullen and Beverly soon tired of trying to cheer him  
up. He looked morosely at his empty cup and sighed heavily. Pushing  
his chair back, he cast his lover a look and she frowned.  
"For God's sake Jean-Luc, you look like a condemned man.  
Lighten up."  
He smiled weakly and watched as the scientists drifted into their  
teams. He caught Lars' attention and the big blond man walked  
briskly to their table.  
"Good morning Jean-Luc, Beverly."  
"Good morning Lars. Will you be joining me today?"  
Lars frowned and looked at his feet.  
"As a matter of fact no Jean-Luc. I have to stay to meet  
the Urallian delegation, they've come for a looksee."  
The Captain closed his eyes briefly and pursed his lips.  
"Well your assistant perhaps?"  
The archaeologist shook his head and shifted uncomfortably.  
"No, he's joining the date line group. That piece you brought  
back has them scratching their heads. They"  
The Captain's quietly insistent voice interrupted him.  
"She's delegated everyone hasn't she?"  
Lars grimaced and looked sympathetically at his friend.  
"I'm afraid so Jean-Luc."  
His 'I told you so' look to Beverly caused her to harrumph.  
"Well I'll go with you then."  
Lars cleared his throat and gained Beverly's attention.  
"I don't think so Beverly. The Urallian Consul's second wife  
is suffering from a chest infection and the Director has offered  
your expertise."  
Beverly's jaw clenched and she lifted her chin.  
"Has she now? Well it would've been nice to be consulted!  
I don't know all that much about Urallians."  
The blond man had the good grace to look embarrassed.  
"Umthe Director has left a PADD at the medical station  
with all you need to know. You just have to"  
"Dammitshe's thought of everything!"  
Jean-Luc stood and held his lover by the elbows.  
"It's all right BeverlyI won't go."  
The Doctor looked deeply into his dark hazel eyes and came to  
a decision.  
"No Jean-Lucdamn her! I trust you implicitly and if  
you can withstand her attempts to seduce you, it might just finally  
get the message across. Go my loveshow her it's futile."  
He sighed and squeezed her arms.  
"You're sure?"  
She nodded and quickly stepped forward to kiss him. He surprised  
her by prolonging the kiss in the presence of Lars, seemingly  
uncaring at being watched. Her hands rested on his hips, his on  
her shoulders. When the kiss ended he stayed close and whispered,  
his breath caressing her lips.  
"Just remember I love youwith all that I am."  
She nodded again and he turned and walked away. Lars watched him  
go and shook his head.  
"I don't envy him."  
Beverly sighed and hugged herself.  
"Neither do I."  
Jean-Luc spent some time packing his supplies into two  
backpacks and hefted one over his broad shoulder, the other he  
carried in his hand. He found Mary waiting at the ladder, adjusting  
her cap. He gestured to the free backpack and she shrugged it  
over her shoulders. They hesitated self-consciously at the ladder  
head, until Jean-Luc stepped back and waved her on. She smiled  
and swung onto the rungs, Jean-Luc noticing her pants were very  
tight and that her blouse was open at the top, exposing a lot  
of cleavage. He waited until she'd descended several rungs before  
making his own descent, startled when she reached around him when  
his feet touched the bottom. She worked her fingers under the  
strap and untwisted it. With her face very close to his she said  
breathily,  
"There that should be more comfortable."  
He nodded his thanks and stepped away from her, gesturing towards  
the chute. They crawled in silence, Jean-Luc keeping his eyes  
on the floor, the view of her firm behind in front of his face  
disturbing his thoughts. Covering the distance through the caverns  
they ducked into the tunnel and soon emerged at his excavation  
site.  
Shrugging off the backpacks and putting them to one side, the  
two slowly turned their heads, letting the beams from their cap  
lamps slice through the darkness.  
Although spoken softly, her voice reverberated through the area.  
"Show me where you've been working."  
He stepped forward and, flipping open his tricorder, picked up  
the exposed paving. He pointed down, then raised his head so that  
his lamp showed the extent of his excavations. She moved ahead  
of him and squatted down to get a closer look at the intricately  
laid stones. Utilising her own tricorder, she scanned the area  
and stood slowly, intent on her instrument. Over her shoulder  
she asked,  
"Where did you find the artefactsthe ones with the  
glyphs?"  
He walked to one side and knelt on one knee.  
"There were two here, the others were on the over there,  
on the opposite side."  
She began to hum and Jean-Luc found her voice pleasant.  
"Do you think they were placed randomly, or deliberately?"  
He thought about that and came to his answer.  
"Deliberately I think. They were all facing in the same direction,  
with the central figure aligned with the tunnel. They were also  
raised on one side, the soil packed under them, hard on one side,  
soft on the other."  
She turned to face him, careful to keep her beam from his eyes.  
"I see. So what do you think? Sacrificial or ceremonial perhaps?"  
He stood and raised his beam down the tunnel again.  
"Hard to say, but if I had to guessI'd say ceremonial.  
I've seen no evidence of sacrificial behaviour. No altars, no  
significant vesselseither way, I think the answer may be  
down this tunnel. The further I've been, the more I've found."  
She snapped her tricorder closed, the sound sharp in the utterly  
silent blackness.  
"I agree with you Jean-Luc." Sweeping her hand forward,  
she said grandly,  
"Shall we?"  
They worked together for over two hours, Jean-Luc surprised and  
pleased when she made no obviously seductive moves. Although their  
bodies touched frequently as they dug, she kept her mind on the  
job and left him alone.  
The path reached a lowering of the tunnel roof and the diggers  
had to kneel to keep up their excavations. The further they dug,  
the lower the roof got. Jean-Luc sat up and retrieved his tricorder.  
He frowned as he scanned, unaware that Mary kept digging.  
"The path drops at an angle of 18 degrees. It seems to follow  
the inclination of the tunnel roof."  
The Director sat up and bent her head to aim her beam at the narrowing  
gap.  
"If we clear the soil down to the stones, will we fit through?"  
Jean-Luc consulted his instrument and nodded.  
"Yes. It opens again approximately twelve metres ahead. The  
ceiling must have lowered over the years."  
Mary brushed her hand over her thighs and sniffed.  
"Well we'd better get going then."  
She leaned forward onto her stomach and Jean-Luc's beam momentarily  
highlighted her behind. He swallowed and shook his head, picking  
up his hand spade and joining her. They worked methodically until  
they came across a large rock. It sat squarely in the middle of  
the tunnel and Jean-Luc sat up to scan it. Crouching, he wiped  
the dust from the screen.  
"It's free of any other debris. If we can loosen it, we may  
be able to roll it out of here."  
"Right. Let's do it."  
On their sides and stretched full length, they dug around the  
rock, the soil raining down on them. Mary coughed heavily and  
Jean-Luc stopped his actions.  
"Are you all right?"  
She didn't answer and Jean-Luc frowned.  
"Ms. Adamson?"  
When she didn't reply he dropped his spade and slid over to her,  
pulling her back and rolling her onto her back.  
"Ms. Adamson! Mary!"  
He gently shook her shoulders and she coughed again. Her arms  
suddenly came up and encircled his head, pulling him down quickly  
and kissing him soundly. Her tongue entered his open mouth and  
he felt a corresponding tingle course through his body. He tensed  
and pulled her to him in a reflexive action, his eyes drifting  
shut. Gathering his wits, he shook free and gripped her arms firmly.  
"Stop it!"  
She was panting, the beam from his light full on her face.  
"Jean-Luc you know I want youand I think you want me.  
Come herelet me kiss you again, let me show you how much  
I want you. You won't be disappointed."  
He scrabbled out of the confined space and spent some time getting  
his respiration under control. When he felt her hand on his thigh,  
his head came up sharply and he growled,  
"Get your hand off me!"  
She reluctantly lifted her hand, but moved closer.  
"Come on Jean-Lucwe're all grown up. Who's going to  
know?"  
He glared at her and hissed,  
"I would! Listen to me MaryI love Beverly! She has  
my heart, my souleverything I am is hers. I do not want  
you, or your attentions. When will you get that through your head?"  
Mary tilted her head and smiled slyly.  
"Good speech Jean-Lucalmost convincingbut you  
responded when I kissed you. Or will you try to deny that too?"  
He sighed and lowered his head. In a roughened voice he said,  
"Dammit MaryI'm a Human male. You're a very beautiful  
woman and, as I've said before, I'm flattered by your interest  
but I insistyou must stop. Please stopmy heart belongs  
to Beverly."  
"Okwhat about your body? I can do things Jean-Lucthings  
that might change your mind."  
He smiled softly and lifted his head.  
Be that as it mayI'm happy to remain ignorant thank you."  
She lifted her hand and, careful not to dazzle him, cast some  
light over his face. Her eyes tracked her fingers as they trailed  
down his face, her fingers touching his lips in a feather-like  
caress. She sighed and leaned in to gently kiss him. Sitting back,  
she smiled wistfully.  
"Very wellbut you really don't know what you're missing."  
Jean-Luc took her hand and allowed the light to spill onto her  
upturned face.  
"Perhaps, but it's the way it must be."  
She withdrew her hand and turned to the dig. Stopping she said  
over her shoulder,  
"I'll let it go for now Jean-Luc, but you should knowI  
never give up."  
He watched her pick up her spade and he sighed in resignation.  
He soon joined her and together they continued their digging.

 

 

 

With the rock out of their way, they progressed  
quickly, the loose soil and detritus swiftly carried back to a  
dump behind them for later analysis. They broke through into a  
nearly perfectly circular chamber, the walls of which were ornately  
decorated with mosaics and painted murals. The two Humans looked  
about them in awe. Jean-Luc turned slowly in a circle, his voice  
soft and reverent.  
"My God look at this."  
Mary came and stood at his shoulder adding her light to his. Raising  
her hand, she pointed out some glyphs.  
"That's the central figure again. Lookall the figures,  
everyone depicted is facing the same way."  
"Yes! And some of them are pointingand over therethey're  
kneeling, perhaps in supplication?"  
Mary stepped forward and aimed her light on one particular glyph.  
"Jean-Luc there seems to be something under it's hand. What  
do you think?"  
He moved closer and took a soft brush out of his back pocket.  
With gentle strokes, he removed the dust of millennia and squinted  
as he studied the image.  
"It's a domed object. It seems to extend up from the ground."  
"Uh huh. What do you think it signifies?"  
He shook his head and sighed.  
"Unknown. It could mean anything. Let's concentrate on the  
other glyphs. We may uncover something there."  
Nodding Mary took her own brush and went to the wall nearest the  
entrance they'd made. Jean-Luc chose to widen the area around  
the central figure and they worked in silence for some hours.  
It was Mary's stomach which broke the silence. Chuckling, she  
turned to the Captain and looked at her chronometer.  
"We've missed lunch."  
He laughed gently and shook his head.  
"For me that's normal, but I do have some sandwiches and  
tea in my backpack."  
"Enough for two?"  
"Uh huh. I'll go and get it, we might as well eat in here."  
She smiled sweetly at him and he couldn't stop the blush that  
crept up his neck to bloom across his face. Without further words,  
he fell to his knees and crawled into the tunnel, pleased to be  
getting away. He reached the packs and spent a moment using his  
hands to feel the shapes within, trying to decide which one held  
the food. He'd just identified the thermos when he heard approaching  
footsteps. Knowing that the topside crew were all busy, he was  
curious to know the identity of the nearing owner of the footfalls.  
The beam of a cap light slid across the floor and stopped at his  
feet. It climbed slowly up his body and stopped at his chin. His  
own light did the same and he grinned widely at his discovery.  
"Beverly!"  
She giggled and they moved to each other, embracing and kissing.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you had to be Doctor  
Crusher today."  
She smiled and kissed him again her hands sliding over his back.  
"The delegation left about an hour ago and I thought I'd  
come down and see you."  
He took her shoulders and gently pushed her back.  
"You mean you came to check on me. There's no need you know,  
I'm quite capable of fending off heradvances."  
Beverly tilted her head and frowned.  
"And have you?"  
"Have I what?"  
"Fended off her advances!"  
He lowered his head and chuckled.  
"Yes my love, I am unsullied."  
She gently punched his in the shoulder, making him hold the affected  
part and groan. She laughed and kissed him again, before asking  
what he was doing.  
"I came out here to get lunch. I've been rather forcibly  
reminded that we missed the meal."  
Beverly chuckled and shook her head, making her lustrous hair  
dance in the light.  
"Now why aren't I surprised?"  
She turned to put down her own backpack and yelped as Jean-Luc  
slapped her behind.  
"What was that for?"  
He looked imperiously down his nose and adopted his Captain's  
mask.  
"For being cheeky to your superior officer."  
"Superiorwhy you"  
He laughed and caught her before she could utter another word.  
His mouth descended on hers and he kissed her until her body relaxed  
against him. He was about to caress her behind when another feminine  
voice reached them.  
"Come on Jean-LucI'm starving!"  
He parted from his lover and sighed. Beverly scowled and whispered,  
"I don't suppose you've got any ground glass sandwiches have  
you?"  
He shook his head and took her hand. Leading her over to the backpacks,  
he picked up the right one then gestured to the tunnel opening.  
She turned to him and frowned.  
"Through there?"  
He nodded and gently pushed her forward.  
"Off you go."  
Mary was still carefully brushing the walls when Beverly's head  
appeared. Hearing the scuffling, she turned and froze. Beverly  
wriggled the last few centimetres and slowly stood, reaching her  
full height and brushing off the loose dirt and dust. Jean-Luc  
soon emerged into the suddenly chilly atmosphere and nervously  
cleared his throat.  
"Ah Ms. Adamsonit seems we have a visitor."  
Mary lowered the brush and rested her hands on her hips.  
"I don't recall needing a Doctor."  
Beverly chuckled and placed her backpack at her feet. Casually  
undoing the flap, she removed a tricorder and proffered it.  
"I could scan you if you likesee if I can locate a  
heart"  
The smaller woman blanched and took a step forward.  
"How dare you!"  
Jean-Luc stepped between them, his hands up placatingly.  
"Now ladies, there's no need for antagonism. Why don't we  
just have our meal and settle downeh?"  
The women glared at each other, but bent to Jean-Luc's suggestion.  
Jean-Luc turned to Beverly and explained,  
"We have sandwiches and tea. I think we can stretch the meal"  
"No need Jean-Luc. I brought enoughfor everybody."  
He smiled at her and mouthed,  
"Thank you."  
In silence the three people sat on the dusty floor and ate their  
meal. The Captain became uncomfortable with the continued iciness  
so he decided to make conversation.  
"Beverly, what do you think of this room?"  
Sipping her tea, the Doctor looked around for the first time.  
Her eyebrows rose and she got to her feet. Getting closer, she  
examined the artwork minutely, before turning to her lover.  
"It's exquisite Jean-Luc. Do you have any idea what it all  
means?"  
He shook his head, but Mary interrupted.  
"Jean-Luc while you were away, I spent more time on the central  
figure. If you look closely, behind the figure, you can just make  
out a representationof this room."  
With a look of surprise, Jean-Luc got to his feet and strode to  
the area. He bent forward and studied it carefully. After some  
minutes he turned to Mary and said incredulously,  
"My God I think you're right! That means"  
Mary stood and methodically put her cup away. She brushed off  
some crumbs before joining him at the wall.  
"It means, my dear Captain, that domed shaft is somewhere  
in this room."  
Beverly wandered over and put her hand possessively on his shoulder.  
"What object are you talking about?"  
Jean-Luc cast her a quick glance and she could see the excitement  
in his eyes.  
"Here Beverly look. In this picturesee the central  
figure? He has his hand over a domed shaft that seems to be coming  
up from the floor. Now look behind the figure. What do you see?"  
She peered at the image and gasped.  
"It's here! This room. What does it mean?"  
The Captain grinned at the red head and swept his arm in a wide  
circle.  
"Like Mary said, it means that mechanism is somewhere in  
this room."  
Beverly looked squarely at the smaller woman, a challenge in her  
eyes.  
"Have you got a spare shovel?"  
Mary lifted her chin and tossed her spade to the Doctor, effectively  
accepting the challenge.  
"Here have mine. Jean-Luc you have another don't you?"  
He grinned lopsidedly and fossicked in his backpack, triumphantly  
withdrawing a collapsible spade. He tossed it to the director  
and both women moved to his sides. He sighed and gently nudged  
them both to a safer distance. Hefting his utensil, he grinned  
at Beverly.  
"Shall we?"

 

 

 

They dug carefully for over three hours. Thinking  
that the centre of the room was the most obvious place to start,  
they began there and radiated out, each working on a portion and  
digging down half a metre before moving out towards the wall.  
They took turns in taking loads of soil through the tunnel to  
keep the area clear. Some time, very late in the afternoon, Mary  
stood and stretched. She watched the other two for a while then  
walked over and tapped Jean-Luc on the shoulder, gaining his attention.  
"Enough."  
He straightened and looked about, rolling his weary shoulders  
and softly calling to Beverly.  
"Hey Beverly, stop. We've done enough for today."  
Mary deployed her tricorder and made a broad sweep of the room.  
Jean-Luc watched as she wrinkled her nose and shook her head.  
"Nothing. Damn, I'd hoped something would register."  
The Captain studied the instrument and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Nothing will show if it's inert. We just have to uncover  
it."  
"If it's here."  
Beverly wandered over and toed the dirt on the floor.  
"How deep was the path?"  
Jean-Luc rubbed his whiskery chin and looked back at the entrance.  
"It varied a little, but mostly a metre, give or take a bit."  
Beverly squatted down and picked up a fistful of dirt. Letting  
it trickle through her fingers she said,  
"Well, we've got a way to go then, haven't we?"  
Jean-Luc sniffed and turned to Mary.  
"We should bring Lars down here tomorrow."  
That brought an immediate shake of her head.  
"No! I don't want anyone down here but us until we find something  
worthwhile."  
"But this room"  
"It's not enough Jean-Luc. Without that domed object we've  
got nothing. That, and only that, will tie together all the glyphs,  
all the ceremonial artefacts we've found. I don't want anyone  
poking about in here until we're ready."  
Beverly laid her hand on her lover's shoulder and spoke.  
"Does that mean I can come tomorrow too?"  
Jean-Luc turned to her and was about to say yes, when he was interrupted  
by the Director.  
"I suppose Doctor, although you were on this dig as a medical  
officer. If you can be spared, I guess it would be all right."  
Beverly pursed her lips and lifted her chin.  
"How magnanimous. Thank you."  
Mary was going to remonstrate with the Doctor when Jean-Luc cleared  
his throat and moved to his backpack.  
"Come on, it's late and we should be getting back."  
The women glared at each other, but moved to pick up their packs  
and joined Jean-Luc at the tunnel entrance. He waved Mary through  
first, then Beverly, the red head almost yelping when he gently  
pinched her behind.  


 

 

 

After half an hour's traversal of the tunnels they  
emerged at the top of the ladder to find dinner preparation well  
under way. Lars saw them and made a beeline for them. Mary squeezed  
Jean-Luc's arm and whispered in his ear,  
"I'll handle him."  
The Captain nodded and took Beverly's arm to lead her from the  
tent. They went to their tent and gathered their toiletries and  
robes before making their way over to the ablution tent. They  
had to wait for some showers to empty before they could avail  
themselves but soon they emerged scrubbed and clean. As Beverly  
exited her shower, she grinned while she watched Jean-Luc shave.  
Clad only in a towel around his waist he was an alluring sight.  
It was something she always found fascinating. On the ship he  
used an isorazor, but here he actually lathered up and ran a blade  
across his skin. It was something she found very sensual and she  
walked up behind him and told him so.  
His eyes studied her in the mirror, a slight frown of confusion  
on his face. He eventually shrugged his shoulders and continued.  
Beverly, noticing they were momentarily alone, rested her hands  
on his hips and moved closer, so that her body was in contact  
with his. He hesitated and glanced at her. She smiled sultrily  
at him, making him grin.  
"If you don't desist, I'm not going to get this finished."  
Beverly sighed and leaned forward, resting her face on his bare  
broad back. She felt his muscles undulate as he shaved and closed  
her eyes as she breathed in his scent. He finally ended with a  
flourish and bent forward to wash his face. Patting his cheeks  
dry, he held up his aftershave and raised his eyebrows in question.  
Beverly stood up and nodded, delighting in watching him apply  
some of the liquid to his hands, rub his hands together, then  
pat the solution on to his cheeks. She gripped his shoulders and  
turned him, closing her eyes and letting the subtle fragrance  
enter her senses. She sighed and opened her eyes to find him doing  
the same thing. His eyes opened and he smiled tenderly.  
"Roses."  
She nodded and picked up his robe, holding it up for him to put  
on. He shrugged into the garment and watched as she knotted the  
tie. He cast a wary look about them, and satisfied they were alone,  
leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling  
her to him. She came willingly and sighed when he kissed her slowly  
and passionately. Her arms drifted up and encircled his head,  
her fingers trailing through the short bristles at the back of  
his head. He tapered the kiss and released her, but not before  
raining soft kisses all over her face. Colour had risen to stain  
her milky skin and he growled his pleasure at seeing it. She laid  
her head on his shoulder and he held her, time seemingly standing  
still.  
Their tranquillity was broken by some scientists coming in so  
they gathered their things and left for their tent.

 

 

 

 

 

They were a little late for dinner but nobody seemed  
to notice. Jean-Luc noted that Lars and Mary still had their heads  
together and he smiled inwardly at what she might be telling him.  
He and Beverly found some seats and were soon engrossed in their  
meal. Hungry, they ate well and enjoyed an after dinner cup of  
tea with Julie. Jean-Luc was amused to watch Ruby gnawing on a  
rusk, although he wasn't all that pleased when she threw the saturated  
morsel at him. It landed on his chest, the amount of drool making  
it stick. A mortified Julie immediately swept into action with  
a moistened cloth and repaired the damage thereby restoring the  
Captain's dignity.  
Once the food was cleared away, the computers came out and many  
activities were undertaken. Some people played games, some went  
over data and some sent messages to distant posts. Jean-Luc used  
his terminal to send the Enterprise an update, as they were well  
out of communicator range. Beverly watched over his shoulder as  
he typed.  
"You know Will doesn't read these. Either Deanna or Data  
will let him know it's there, and he'll ask them to read it to  
him."  
Jean-Luc harrumphed and kept on typing.  
"I don't careit's standard procedure and as Captain  
I have certain standards that must be kept."  
Beverly snorted and peered at her own terminal. With fingers poised,  
she typed out a short missive to Deanna.  
Having completed his message, Jean-Luc leaned back in his chair  
to watch Beverly. He chuckled and gently gripped her shoulder.  
"You're no better. We're both mother hens."  
Beverly hit the send key and sat back sighing. She lifted one  
hand and rubbed her neck. Jean-Luc noticed and asked,  
"Sore?"  
"Hmm, just a little. I don't often do that much digging."  
He chuckled, a rich sound that made Beverly smile.  
"No I don't suppose you do. How about we go back to our tent  
and I give you a massage. I think I have some of that sandalwood  
oil you like."  
Her soft smile was all the answer he needed. Rising from his seat,  
he, with his customary good manners, drew her seat back and helped  
her to her feet. He then surprised her by holding her hand as  
they exited the tent; in fact he held it for the entire journey  
to their quarters. He lowered the lights and spent slow minutes  
divesting her of her clothing. When she was naked, he bade her  
to lie on the bed. This she did, making herself comfortable while  
he procured the oil. Lying face down, she felt the mattress dip  
and giggled at the protesting squeak. That earned her a gentle  
slap on the behind.  
"Hey! Not fair!"  
"Hush woman. Now this oil may be a little coldit's  
not like in my quarters on the shipI can't heat it."  
Having said that, he drizzled an amount down her spine and she  
squirmed on the bed, gasping.  
"Shh, I'll soon warm it."  
She waited as she listened to him wringing his hands, coating  
them with the oil. Her anticipation grew as he admired her body,  
drawing first one finger, then another down her sides.  
"So beautiful"  
She heard him sigh then sighed herself as his large warm hands  
splayed across her back. He worked his hands up to her shoulders,  
his fingers seeking and releasing the tight muscles. Up and down  
her arms, he kept up a steady pressure. She could feel him on  
her buttocks as he rocked back and forth and closed her eyes,  
letting her imagination furnish the image of his face, the look  
of intense concentration he got when he applied himself to something  
wholeheartedly. He worked down her back and spent some time kneading  
the globes of her backside. As he moved down her legs, she began  
to feel lethargic, the rhythmic massage reaching deeply into her  
brain, relaxing her. She barely heard him say,  
"Over."  
She turned over slothfully and he quickly left the bed to strip  
down to his briefs. He was sweating slightly and, as her sleepy  
eyes roved over him, she felt the beginnings of desire. He moved  
to straddle her hips and she reached for him. He shook his head  
and took one arm in his re-oiled hands and began to slide his  
fingers over her muscles. She closed her eyes and gave herself  
to him. He worked her arms until they were limp then moved to  
her torso. At first he avoided her breasts, but when he started  
to make ever-decreasing circles over them, she sighed and lifted  
her chest to him, asking for more.  
His strong fingers gently tweaked her nipples and she bit her  
lip. He kneaded her breasts, alternatively squeezing and gently  
pinching her swollen nipples. Suddenly he moved down her body  
and she felt his hands roam over her stomach, She expected him  
to move to where she was warmest, but he shunned her sex and moved  
down her legs, his fingers finding tight muscles that gave up  
as he massaged them. Right to her feet he probed with his hands,  
each toe getting his special treatment. As he moved back up her  
legs, he gently parted them and kneeled between them. As she opened  
to him, she heard him whisper,  
"Exquisitetres belle."  
He trailed his fingers up the inside of her thighs and she whimpered  
as he gently slid his fingers over her folds. She felt both of  
his hands part her lips and he softly skimmed one finger along  
her length. She arched her hips and he obliged by sliding first  
one, then two thick fingers inside her.  
She cried out and he abruptly ascended her body and kissed her,  
leaving his fingers inside her.  
"Hush my love, we must be quiet."  
Unable to speak, she screwed her eyes shut and nodded. As he moved  
down her body, he stopped and took her nipples one at a time into  
his hot mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue over them making  
her shiver with need. He left her breasts and settled himself  
between her legs, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her.  
She started to writhe and he watched as her fists gathered up  
the sheets. With calculated calm, he increased the rhythm and  
bent forward to add his mouth to the act. When his tongue feathered  
over her clitoris she strangled a cry and clenched her jaw, her  
heels beating on the mattress. She began to thrust up into his  
face and he upped the pace. When he felt her begin to contract  
around his fingers, he sucked hard on her pearl and swiped his  
tongue over it. The result was spectacular.  
In silence she arched up from the bed, her head straining back  
on her neck. Her legs shot out straight and she pulled the sheet  
up from both sides of the bed. He softened his assault and slowly  
stilled his hand. As his tongue gave the last few laps she jerked  
and whimpered and she shuddered when he withdrew his fingers.  
He slowly stretched out beside her and took her in his arms, shushing  
and caressing her.  
When she'd regained her breath, she snuggled into him and sighed.  
He nuzzled into her neck and whispered,  
"How are you muscles now?"  
"MmmI feel wonderful! But, speaking of muscles"  
Her hand slid down his chest to gently squeeze his erection, straining  
in his briefs.  
"How about your muscle?"  
He mouthed his way to her mouth and descended for a lengthy kiss.  
When he retreated, he raised up on his elbow and quirked his eyebrow.  
"Are you game?"  
She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Come here and see."  
As he kissed her again, her hand slipped under the waistband of  
his briefs and tugged them down until she could reach them with  
her foot. She completed the manoeuvre and grinned as he pressed  
his throbbing penis against her hip. Her smile disappeared when  
his mouth closed over her nipple, her gasp only marginally louder  
than the complaining mattress. His passion surging, he rolled  
her onto her back and stretched out over her. Her legs came up  
and she hitched them over his hips. Raising himself up, he watched  
intently as he entered her slowly, his desire spiking as she arched  
her head back and bit her lip.  
Closing his eyes he started to thrust, one hand gripping her hip  
as she rose to meet him.

 

 

 

 

Mary was bored. She'd watched the couple in the main  
tent as they went about sending their messages and she sneered  
when the Captain had tenderly rubbed the Doctor's shoulder. That  
they were so relaxed with each other vexed the jealous woman;  
how she wished he would show her that kind of gentle affection.  
With nothing better to do, she checked her chronometer and, finding  
it still decently early, decided to pay the pair a visit. She  
had already showered, but she brushed her shining hair anyway  
and re-applied her most seductive perfume. Satisfied with her  
tight pants and revealing blouse, she left her tent and set a  
course for the Captain's.

 

 

 

 

She heard them before she was many metres away. His  
soft grunting and her stifled moaning accompanied the squeaking  
mattress. The Director scowled and blushed with anger and envy.  
She turned on her heel, then abruptly turned back. With a malicious  
grin marring her face, she approached the entrance and stood a  
moment, letting the sounds wash over her. Her hand raised and  
her finger poised over the call button. One particularly loud  
moan made up her mind. Her finger stabbed down and the shrill  
sound pervaded the tent.  
They didn't hear it the first time. The sounds of passion went  
on unabated and Mary angrily pushed the button again, holding  
it down for some time.

 

 

 

Beverly's nails raked down his back and he knew  
she was close to her orgasm. He reached down and hooked his hand  
behind one of her knees and lifted it higher, deepening his rapid  
thrusts. She cried out and gripped his buttocks then suddenly  
stilled. He immediately noticed the change and stilled himself.  
Panting raggedly, he asked,  
"What is it? What's wrongdid I hurt you?"  
She shook her head and gasped  
"Listen!"  
They both held their breath and heard the shrilling of the door  
annunciator. Jean-Luc growled.  
"Fuck!"  
Raising his voice, he called,  
"Who is it?"  
Barely containing her glee, Mary answered sweetly,  
"It's me Jean-LucMary. I wanted to go over tomorrow's  
schedule with you."  
The couple closed their eyes and Jean-Luc swore again.  
"I'm a bit busy right now. Perhaps we can meet at breakfast."  
"Um, I don't think so, there's an awful lot of things to  
discuss."  
Swearing yet again, Jean-Luc tried to keep his considerable anger  
under control.  
"Very well. I'll meet you in your tent in sayhalf an  
hour?"  
Holding her hand up to smother a giggle, Mary replied,  
"Ok. See you then Goodnight Beverly."  
The Doctor refrained from replying, but only because Jean-Luc  
had his hand over her mouth. When they were sure their protagonist  
had gone Jean-Luc sighed and released his angry partner.  
"That bitchthat mean spirited, cold hearted bitch!  
Is there nothing she won't do to interfere with our"  
"Hush my lovely. There's something more important to discuss."  
Beverly swallowed her angst and looked up into his lovely hazel  
eyes. A soft smile graced her face as she asked,  
"And what's that?"  
He gently thrust into her and nuzzled her neck.  
"Do we continue?"  
She stretched under him and clenched him internally, making him  
growl.  
"Oh yesI think so"  
Starting slowly again, he steadily built up his pace and, as they  
regained their passion, they soon found themselves back at the  
brink of ecstasy. Jean-Luc endured the scratching of his back  
and Beverly guided his hand to her leg, urging him to again lift  
it. He did, by now pounding into her. He reached his release first,  
grinding himself hard against her, his entire body stiff with  
physical and emotional bliss as a guttural cry was torn from his  
throat. His coarse pubic hair squashed against her distended clitoris  
sent her over the edge. She rose under him and shouted out, her  
hands gripping his buttocks, pulling him even closer to her.  
Spasming through the aftershocks, the lay panting in each other's  
arms, neither capable of movement.  
It was Jean-Luc who eventually broke the blissful spell.  
"I have to get up."  
Beverly kissed him softly and just avoided rubbing his back.  
"Hang on a minuteI've got some repair work to do first."  
He smiled down at her and couldn't resist kissing her again. She  
sighed, letting her eyes drift close. Sleepily she gently pushed  
at his chest.  
"Come on loverlet me up."  
He grunted as he rolled to his side, the sensation of slipping  
out of her unsettling. Beverly rose on unsteady legs and gathered  
up her med kit. She sat on the noisy mattress and studied the  
wicked scratches running the length of his back. There were more  
than usual, thanks to the interruption and she frowned and she  
sealed the wounds.  
"Jean-Luc I so sorryI"  
His deep rumble was a balm to her soul.  
"Hush my love. I've told you before many times it doesn't  
matter."  
"But I don't want to hurt you!"  
Waiting until she finished, he turned on to his back and took  
her hands in his.  
"My wonderful Beverlyyou don't hurt me. At the time  
all I can feel is being inside youso tight and hot and silkenit's  
so overwhelmingnothing else exists."  
Beverly frowned wishing to believe him but knowing he must, at  
some level, feel her lacerating his back.  
"I don't know Jean-Luc"  
He pulled her down and kissed her.  
"Well I do! Now forget itplease."  
She rose up and grinned lopsidedly at him. He wriggled out from  
under her and began to search for his briefs. He found them and  
slipped them on, earning a chuckle from his lover as he positioned  
himself.  
"What?"  
"NothingI just like watching you do that."  
He grinned back and said playfully,  
"You can do it for me next time if you really want to."  
She laughed outright and lay back on the bed, gaining an appreciative  
look from him.  
"Do you think we'd progress any further than your undies?"  
He laughed and shook his head.  
"Knowing you and your insatiable appetiteprobably not."  
"Well there you go. Best you do it and let me watch."  
"Agreed."  
She lolled on the bed admiring his body as his muscles flexed  
whilst he dressed. He sat to put on his boots, stamping his feet  
to settle the stiff material. He finished with the laces and stood,  
looking heatedly down at his sated lover.  
"You will behave until I return?"  
Donning her most innocent look, she raised a hand to her breast  
and tweaked a nipple.  
"Who me?"  
He groaned and came to kneel on the mattress. He took her head  
in his hands and kissed her soundly, not releasing her until she  
relaxed in his hands.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can."  
She smiled tenderly up at him and whispered,  
"Remember Jean-Lucresistance is not futile."  
Giving her a final smile, he left.

 

 

 

 

Mary reacted to him the moment he entered her tent.  
Although he'd been by the shower block and washed his hands and  
face, he still smelled unmistakably of sex and the Director was  
incensed by it.  
As he entered she stiffened and stepped around him, shutting the  
tent flap forcibly. With a flip of her hand, she motioned him  
to a seat, but she stayed on her feet, prowling about the tent,  
brushing up against him often. At one stage she spread out an  
old fashioned map and leaned down next to him, affording him an  
uninterrupted view of her breasts. Without a bra, they jiggled  
as she paced, her erect nipples pushing at the sheer material  
of her shirt. He studiously ignored her seductive posturing and  
applied himself to the business at hand. She stood beside him  
and rested her hand on his back; her thumb making small circles  
on his newly repaired skin. Feeling uncomfortable, he moved in  
his chair and she took it as an invitation to sit with him. The  
seat was barely big enough for both of them so she boldly sat  
on his lap. He scowled at her and stood, his anger just under  
the surface. It soon became obvious the meeting was a ruse and  
he sighed as she continued to try and make some sense of the drivel  
she was expounding. Having had enough, both of the bogus meeting  
and of her attempts at seduction. He stood and excused himself.  
"If you don't mind MaryI'm rather tired. I think I'll  
go back to my tentwe have to be up early tomorrow."  
She shot him a glare and seethed,  
"Yes well, if you weren't up so often maybe you wouldn't  
be so tired."  
Biting his tongue, he left her tent and was glad when he reached  
his own. He entered to find Beverly asleep and a note on the desk.  
"Wake me when you come inI want to cuddle you 'til  
you fall asleep."  
He smiled as he undressed and slipped into bed. Switching off  
the low light, Beverly turned over and snuggled into his embrace.  
In a sleepy voice she asked,  
"How did it go?"  
He sighed and burrowed into her arms.  
"You don't want to know."  
"That bad?"  
"Worse."  
It was her turn to sigh.  
"That womanhonestly, won't she ever give up?"  
Feeling sleep creep over him, Jean-Luc slothfully kissed Beverly's  
neck.  
"I don't knowand at the moment I really don't care."  
They slipped into sleep seamlessly.

 

 

 

 

 

Mary was annoyed the next morning when Beverly  
kept them waiting an hour while she treated three patients. She  
eventually arrived at the ladder flustered and out of breath.  
Jean-Luc gave her a soft smile of welcome, Mary scowled at her.  
"Well it's about time!"  
Swallowing her rising anger, Beverly held up her hands and apologised.  
"Sorry I had patients to see."  
The Director huffed.  
"Perhaps you should stay Doctoryou may be needed here."  
"Oh no I don't think that's necessary. Two of your staff  
are trained in first aid. I'm sure they can handle any small emergencies  
that might crop up."  
Casting a disdainful look over the Doctor, the smaller woman sniffed  
and pointed to a full backpack.  
"Very well, that's yours. We should be going."  
Jean-Luc helped Beverly heft the pack over her shoulders and stood  
back as the two women descended the ladder. At the bottom, Mary  
took the lead and before long they wriggled back into the mysterious  
room. Mary picked up her spade and stepped into the centre of  
the room. Jean-Luc hesitated then undid his pack and retrieved  
two pairs of gloves. Offering one pair to Beverly, he winked and  
said,  
"It'll be easier on your hands."  
He had intended wearing the other pair himself, but sighed when  
Mary stepped over to him and took the gloves from his hand.  
"Thank you Jean-Luchow thoughtful."  
Beverly cast him a sympathetic look and he surreptitiously shrugged  
his shoulders. With no further conversation, the three started  
to dig.  
Four hours later, Beverly was excavating near the main figure  
when her spade suddenly struck something hard. The others heard  
the noise and stopped what they were doing. Jean-Luc reached her  
first and sunk his spade into the soft soil. He also struck something  
and he fell to his knees issuing instructions.  
"Mary go outside and bring in three small hand shovels. They're  
by the rock ledge. Beverly come here and start digging with your  
hands."  
The women went about obeying him and Beverly whispered as she  
knelt by his side.  
"What could it be?"  
He looked up, training his lamp on the mural on the wall.  
"We're directly under the main figure. We might just be in  
luck."  
Jean-Luc sifted his fingers through the soil and felt rock just  
under the surface. Beverly copied his actions and felt the same  
thing. By the time Mary returned they had discovered a semi-circular  
ring of rock approximately two metres in diameter and ten centimetres  
thick. With the smaller spades, they excavated the ring and, once  
they had it unearthed, they concentrated on digging out its centre.  
Very soon they encountered a solid surface. With careful scrapes,  
Jean-Luc shifted the soil and exposed a reddish dome. Casting  
his spade aside, he gently brushed off the remaining dirt and  
sat back, a look of incredulity upon his face. It was Mary who  
spoke in a soft whisper.  
"This is it! This is the dome."  
The three dug around the dome and slowly exposed the shaft underneath  
it. Jean-Luc got his brush and carefully swept the dust off, revealing  
two recessed squares on the surface of the dome. They also discovered  
the dome was intricately embossed with florid designs. Once the  
artefact stood free of the soil that had encased it for so many  
years, the three sat back and peered at it.  
Without being asked, Beverly retrieved a tricorder and handed  
it to her lover. As he began his scan, Mary took up her own instrument  
and joined Jean-Luc. Suddenly the dome began to glow dully and  
the area around the column started to tremble. The excavators  
shuffled back in alarm and the tremor subsided. When they moved  
closer, it started again. Beverly gently gripped Jean-Luc's arm.  
"What do you think?"  
"I'm not certainMary scan it again."  
As the Director scanned the dome, Jean-Luc added his tricorder.  
Immediately the tremor started.  
"Stop!"  
The closed their instruments and the shaking ceased. Jean-Luc  
frowned and looked at Beverly.  
"It's the tricorders. Somehow they're activating it."  
Mary scuttled across the distance to grip his arm.  
"Then we should proceed and see what happens."  
The Captain shook his head and looked sharply at the woman.  
"That's a foolish ideawe've no idea what will happen.  
We need to bring personnel and equipment down here"  
"No! I expressly forbid it! We take this investigation as  
far as we canright now."  
Jean-Luc lowered his head and sighed.  
"But Mary"  
"No. I won't hear any objections! If you haven't the guts  
to do this Captain then leave and I'll do it alone."  
Faced with her determination, Jean-Luc decided to stay, if only  
to protect her.  
"Very wellwhat do you propose?"  
He ignored Beverly's sharp intake of breath. He knew she'd stay  
with him and that he was effectively placing her in danger too.  
Mary bit her lip and retreated in thought. The other two waited  
patiently and the Director eventually came up with a plan.  
"I say we activate our tricordersyours too Doctorand  
we place them around the base of the shaft. Then we get out of  
the way and watch what happens."  
Jean-Luc nodded, but asked,  
"And where, exactly do we go?"  
Mary looked about and pointed to the tunnel.  
"Over there, close enough to get out, but near enough to  
see what's going on."  
The Captain looked at his lover, not encouraged when she shrugged  
her shoulders.  
"Ok by me."  
He faced Mary and opened his tricorder.  
"Very well."  
The three people activated their instruments and placed them equidistant  
around the base of the column. The trembling started immediately  
and they shrunk back to the tunnel mouth, watching fearfully.  
At first nothing happened. Then suddenly there was a sibilant  
hissing and the dome began to rise, the dull colour giving way  
to a more vibrant shade of red. The shaft was made of gleaming  
metal, giving off a translucent blue sheen. The artefact rose  
until it stood one and a half metres tall, then it stopped and  
the tremors ceased. The watchers waited a few minutes before approaching  
it and slowly picked up their tricorders. Jean-Luc studied the  
screen.  
"I'm picking up low radiation and electrical impulses. Beverly  
how about you?"  
"The same andthere seems to be a quantum field forming  
around the dome."  
Mary stepped forward and held out her hand.  
"I can feel radiant heat. Can we determine what the energy  
source is?"  
Jean-Luc frowned over his read-outs and entered several instructions.  
"Noit could be thermal though."  
Mary stood over the dome and scanned the two recessed areas.  
"I wonder what these do?"  
Without further consultation, she pressed first one, then the  
other.  
There was a blinding flash and the people were thrown against  
the room's walls forcefully. Jean-Luc shook his head and tried  
to force air into his depleted lungs. He searched for Beverly  
and found her not far away, on her hands and knees coughing. Realising  
his lamp was no longer needed he stripped off his cap and crawled  
to his lover. He reached her and lifted her chin to see that she  
was all right. She nodded to him and looked over her shoulder  
to locate Mary. She found her sitting in front of a shimmering  
oval, so big it took up all the space at one end of the room.  
Bright light emanated from the phenomenon, making them squint.  
Beverly turned to Jean-Luc and saw he was bleeding from a wound  
at the back of his head. She tugged on his sleeve and, when he  
looked at her, she pointed to the injury. He ran his fingers over  
the cut, grimacing and shaking his head.  
Together they went and sat with the Director, their ears still  
ringing. Jean-Luc looked over her shoulder at her tricorder and  
noted the energy readings were off the scale. He tried his voice  
and was pleased when the others responded to him.  
"We should leave."  
Mary shook her head vehemently and grabbed his arm.  
"No this"  
He angrily pointed at the tricorder.  
"Look! See for yourselfit doesn't know what it's scanning.  
This is unknown technology. Who knows what you've activated. You  
may very well have set in motion a event we have no way of understanding.  
We need help!"  
She abruptly stood and shoved her arm into the shimmering light.  
"Mary!"  
She withdrew her arm and flexed her fingers, allowing Beverly  
to scan the appendage. To Jean-Luc's enquiry, she shrugged her  
shoulders and reported,  
"It seems fineno abnormal readings."  
Jean-Luc was livid.  
"That was a foolish thing to do! Anything could have happened!"  
Mary laughed harshly and stepped up to him confronting him nose  
to nose.  
"But it didn't!"  
She turned to gaze at the phenomenon, her eyes fiery.  
"I'm going in"  
"No you're not!"  
The Captain grabbed the woman's arm but she shrugged out of his  
grip. Seeing her mind was made up, Jean-Luc stepped towards Beverly,  
intending to leave to get help. Without warning Mary lunged at  
Jean-Luc, grabbed him and threw both of them into the gaping maw.  
There was a blinding flash of light and Beverly screamed. She  
stood motionlessly for a few seconds then dived headlong into  
the wavering light.

 

 

 

 

Beverly saw nothing of her passage. She emerged still  
travelling forwards and tumbled, head over heels, down a steep  
grassy slope, coming to a rolling halt at the bottom. Before she  
could take stock of her surroundings, she was wracked with severe  
pain, making her curl up and groan piteously. Her entire body,  
right down to her very bones resonated in agony. The sudden upheaval  
of her stomach only added to her misery. As she lay retching hideously  
she didn't see the portal begin to undulate and strobe. It flared  
briefly then abruptly winked out of existence. Wherever they were,  
they were abandoned. Beverly took one last breath and succumbed  
to unconsciousness, the oblivion bringing blessed relief.  
Back in the room, the oval went through a similar quaking, before  
it too blinked out. The dome ceased to shine, becoming once again  
a dull red and the column slowly subsided to its former resting  
place. In the black silence it waited as it had already done for  
many millennia.

 

 

 

 

In the afternoon on a distant planet, three inhabitants  
neared the shrine where they were to place their offerings. As  
they did each time all three moons were ascendant in the daytime  
sky, they carried the platters on their heads, something their  
people had done for so long, it had become an integral part of  
their culture. On this day, as they broke through the bush that  
surrounded the clearing, they halted abruptly, staring open mouthed  
at the figures lying at the base of the ceremonial mound.  
The shortest of the three, a female, bent to lower her platter  
to the ground but was stopped by her companions. A brief discussion  
followed and an accord reached. Skirting suspiciously around the  
unconscious figures, the three climbed the mound and reverently  
went about placing the platters strategically around the obelisk.  
They genuflected several times then knelt and chanted softly,  
their hands raised in supplication. When they'd finished, they  
carefully climbed down and took a closer look at the senseless  
creatures.  
The only similarity the two species had was baldness. All three  
inhabitants had not a hair on their heads. Their bodies were stocky,  
barrel-chested and immensely powerful. Thick dark brown hair covered  
their frames and they stood approximately two metres tall. Bare  
footed, they wore a leather loincloth and carried a knife in a  
scabbard at their sides. The female of the group came forward  
and toed Jean-Luc's body, wrinkling her nose at the acrid odour  
of the vomit. More discussion ensued and eventually the female  
left with one of the males, leaving the other to watch the mysterious  
creatures. He moved off a few metres, took his knife from its  
scabbard and squatted on the ground, his keen violet eyes never  
wavering from his source of attention.  
His companions returned in half an hour. He heard them coming,  
their excited chatter announcing their impending arrival.  
The leader of the group, a magnificent male a head taller than  
the rest strode over to the bodies and bent to turn Mary over.  
There was a ripple of comment as they observed her obviously female  
form. The same thing happened when the leader pulled Beverly's  
arm, dragging her inert body closer to the others. When he turned  
Jean-Luc over, the group hissed as one, pressing closer for a  
better look. The big man growled low in his throat and they all  
retired a few steps. He stood upright and beckoned to a brightly  
painted member of the group. Bedecked in strings of animal trophies  
and with a head painted bright yellow, his body hair was striped  
with colours and his loincloth was sewn with beads. He carried  
a staff the top of which was festooned with claws and feathers.  
At his chief's request he bent low and, with a crooked finger,  
sifted through the vomit of all three people, sniffing and inspecting  
everything he found. Seemingly satisfied, he straightened and  
lifted his head. From his mouth emitted an eerie wail, answered  
by a collective grunt from the gathered people.  
Issuing more instructions, several people came forward and proceeded  
to divest the somnolent ones of their clothing, leaving them dressed  
only in their briefs. The clothing was placed at the feet of the  
chief and he lifted a boot to inspect it minutely. Picking at  
the laces, he unthreaded one and held it up to his people. He  
called forth a member and gave it to her. She touched it to her  
brow, bowed and retreated. Such was the way the clothing was distributed.  
None of it was worn, the garments were torn up and the remnants  
used for decoration. One of the boots ended up atop the shaman's  
staff, the others tied around member's waists to dangle at their  
sides.  
The big man nodded and the senseless people were lifted and held  
securely. The group left as a whole, the younger members scampering  
at the front, sneaking looks at the strangers.

 

 

 

 

 

Jean-Luc woke first, his pounding head making him  
groan. Slowly lifting his hands, he pressed the heels of his palms  
against his temples and clenched his jaw. The sickening pounding  
abated a little and he became aware there were bodies lying alongside  
him. He winced as he turned his head and gasped as he saw Beverly,  
seemingly naked. Frowning he looked to the other side to see Mary  
in a similar state of undress. He swallowed and took a steadying  
breath before tentatively sitting up. He had to cradle his head  
in his hands for a few moments to let the headache settle, but  
when he opened his eyes he saw both women had their panties on,  
but nothing else. A quick inspection showed him he was clad the  
same. He saw a fire gently smouldering in a pit off to one side  
and, as his vision adjusted, he ascertained they were in a circular  
hut of some sort. Looking up he could see a sturdy frame and woven  
grasses making the roof. The walls appeared to be of packed mud  
and the door was an animal skin stretched over a frame.  
He gently gripped Beverly's shoulder and softly shook. In a low  
voice he said,  
"Beverly? Beverly can you hear me?"  
She grimaced and groaned, one hand going to her head. Jean-Luc  
eased his hand under her head and lifted.  
"Come on see if you can sit upit seems to help."  
A very groggy Doctor sat up slowly and suddenly retched weakly.  
Jean-Luc rubbed her back until her stomach settled. She slowly  
lifted her head and looked at her lover, her eyes taking some  
time to focus.  
"Jean-Luc? What happened?"  
He frowned and cautiously shook his head.  
"I don't know. I think perhaps"  
Mary's croaking voice made itself known.  
"Transporter."  
Turning to the Director, Jean-Luc asked,  
"How do you know?"  
Slowly sitting up and holding her head, the smaller woman took  
a steadying breath.  
"The quantum field that was forming around the dome. That  
and our present physical difficulties. I'd say a phase shifting  
device."  
Beverly rubbed her temples and nodded.  
"That would be consistent with our symptomsbut where  
the hell are weand where the hell are our clothes?"  
Mary looked down at herself and then cast a quick look at the  
other two. Sighing she said sarcastically,  
"Well so much for modesty."  
Beverly cast her a wry look and was about to say something arch  
when the Captain cut her off.  
"There seems to be some wood by that fire. What say I build  
it up and we get ourselves warmer? I don't know about you ladies,  
but I find it somewhat chilly."  
Beverly gave him a rueful smile and squeezed his shoulder.  
"I'll help you."  
Together the snapped some of the larger pieces of wood and coaxed  
the fire to life. Mary watched their efforts for a while before  
opting to help. It wasn't long before they were sitting beside  
a cheery blaze. When the door slapped open, Jean-Luc sprang to  
his feet.  
"Get behind me!"  
Beverly and Mary were quick to obey him, peering around his legs.  
Two beings entered carrying some bowls. They cautiously approached,  
but stopped a safe distance from the alert Captain. Never breaking  
eye contact, they sat the bowls on the floor and began to back  
away. Jean-Luc stepped forward and raised his open hands.  
"Wait. Who are you? Where are we?"  
The male quickly unsheathed his knife and brandished it menacingly.  
In a gentle voice Jean-Luc took another step forward.  
"We mean you no harm. Please lower your weapon."  
The female flicked out her knife and barred her teeth, both of  
them growling. The Captain halted and lowered his hands. He heard  
Beverly's warning.  
"Leave them Jean-LucI don't think they want to talk."  
They watched warily as the beings straightened and shuffled backwards  
out of the hut. The door slapped closed and Jean-Luc heard hammering  
as a chock of wood was driven into the doorframe, effectively  
locking them in.  
Frowning, The Captain knelt down beside the bowls and peered in  
the dim light. Over his shoulder he informed the women,  
"It's food and water."  
The women joined him and they picked up the bowls and carried  
them over to the fire. Four in all, one contained water; the others  
cooked vegetables and meat.  
Beverly sighed.  
"I wish I had a tricorder."  
Jean-Luc lifted a bowl and sniffed.  
"It smells all right and I must admitI'm hungry."  
Mary selected a bowl and gingerly hooked out a piece of green  
and white vegetable.  
"Me too. Well here goes."  
She opened her mouth and took the morsel in. She chewed suspiciously  
for a moment before smiling and nodding. She swallowed and gestured  
with her free hand.  
"It's good. Have some."  
Beverly glared at her and growled,  
"It's that attitude that got us here in the first place.  
You don't give a damn about consequences, you just charge in and  
to hell with everything else!"  
Mary shrugged her shoulders and flicked her hand at the irate  
Doctor.  
"Well at least I won't die wondering."  
Beverly was incensed.  
"You selfish bitch! You weren't satisfied in risking your  
own lifeyou deliberately dragged Jean-Luc in with you! I've  
a good mind to"  
Mary stood and glared down at the angry red head.  
"To what? I'm not one of you subordinates Doctoryou  
can't tell me what to do. So I involved Jean-Lucso what?  
I bet he'd rather be at the pointy end of this investigation rather  
than at some desk staring at a computer terminal."  
Beverly stood also and lifted her chin defiantly.  
"You don't get it do you? We're stranded! We don't know where  
we are or how to get back. Tell mepleasehow are we  
going to get out of this? Hmm?"  
Mary sat imperiously and picked up the bowl.  
"I'll think of something and in the meantime I'm going to  
eat. I suggest you do the same."  
Beverly looked exasperatedly at Jean-Luc and he shrugged his shoulders.  
He sank to the floor and picked up a bowl, warily picking through  
the contents.  
"It seems innocuous enough Beverly and, as we've no idea  
how long we'll be here, I think we should eat."  
Beverly glared at her lover but sat and dragged over a bowl. She  
peered inside it and reluctantly picked up a blue vegetable. Wrinkling  
her nose, she bit it and was pleasantly surprised to find it tasty  
and firm. Jean-Luc fished out a strip of meat and ate it, raising  
his eyebrows in appreciation. Their initial misgivings allayed,  
they ate all there was and shared the water. They soon found the  
headaches abated completely after they'd eaten. They stacked the  
bowls and after a short rest, Jean-Luc went to the door and gave  
it a testing push. It didn't budge so he hit it firmly with the  
flat of his palm, calling out,  
"Hey! Let us out!"  
He kept it up for some minutes before the chock was suddenly knocked  
aside and the door abruptly slapped open. Jean-Luc froze as a  
lethal barbed spear end pricked him under the chin. He slowly  
raised his empty hands and tried to regulate his breathing. Blood  
trickled down his neck and onto his chest from the wound and he  
felt the pressure increase. The spear holder growled at him and  
Jean-Luc took a slow step backwards. Keeping the spear embedded  
in Jean-Luc's throat, the being forced him back into the hut until  
he stood with the women at the fire. With a jerk, the spear was  
withdrawn and the being backed away. He was out the door quickly  
and the chock was driven home.  
Beverly immediately sought to inspect the wound, her strong fingers  
lifting Jean-Luc's head while she pressed the cut to stem the  
bleeding.  
Mary looked at the door with a frown.  
"It would seem they want us to behave."  
Beverly scowled at the wound, muttering,  
"What the hell do they want with us?"  
Jean-Luc's hands came up to gently grip hers and he lowered them,  
looking deeply into her eyes.  
"We just have to be patient. They wouldn't have housed and  
fed us if they meant anything sinister. I'm sure if we just wait  
a little longer, they will come to us and make contact."  
Beverly looked down at the track of blood that wended through  
his chest hair and ended at his navel. She sighed and rested her  
forehead on his.  
"God I hope so Jean-LucI hope so."  
With the light fading, they realised night was approaching. They  
put more wood on the fire and Jean-Luc encouraged Beverly to lie  
next to the pit as he lay at her back, thereby keeping her warm.  
Mary huffed and stood, hands on hips, breasts jutting and demanded  
to know where she should sleep. Jean-Luc raised a lazy hand and  
pointed to the other side of the fire. Beverly only just stifled  
a giggle as the jealous woman slumped to the ground and curled  
up next to the flames. She sighed and grinned as Jean-Luc's arm  
came around her and pulled her securely into his body. He whispered  
into her ear,  
"Sweet dreams." And she lifted their joined hands and  
kissed them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lars Ebsen was a worried man. The evening meal  
was well under way and the three people hadn't yet returned from  
their work. Standing at the head of the ladder, he called his  
assistant over.  
"Joel go and get two caps with lamps will you."  
His helper soon returned and Lars gave one cap to the young man.  
"Here put this on, you're coming with me."  
It took just on half an hour to reach Jean-Luc's site. Lars quickly  
noted the piles of dirt placed around the cavern and his light  
picked up the excavated paving. Lifting his head slightly, the  
archaeologist saw the tunnel and got down on all fours to inspect  
it. He called out,  
"Jean-Luc? Doctor Adamson? Are you there?"  
They were greeted with utter silence. Gesturing to his assistant  
to follow, the lanky man crawled through the tunnel and emerged  
in the decorated room. He straightened slowly, his mouth opening  
as his light illuminated the artwork. He turned in a small circle  
and stopped dead when he saw the domed object. His aide's beam  
fell on it and together they stepped forward tentatively.  
"Doctorwhat is it?"  
Lars' foot hit something and he looked down to see a tricorder.  
He picked it up and activated it. Two things happened. A slight  
trembling started in the floor and Lars saw the last readings  
on the instrument. Snapping the device closed he muttered,  
"We've got to get out of here!"  
As he turned, Joel's foot kicked another instrument and they took  
the time to pick it up. Lars swept the floor with his light and  
found the third tricorder near the far wall. He gathered it up  
and the two men left quickly.  
Their journey back to base was undertaken in silence, both men  
engrossed in their own thoughts. When they crested the ladder,  
most of the staff was seated for dinner. Lars went to the middle  
of the room and called for silence.  
"Ladies and gentlemen we have a situation that requires outside  
help."  
Peter Beales, another leading archaeologist stood and called out,  
"What is it?"  
Lars went to the man and handed him one of the tricorders. To  
the rest of the gathering he said,  
"Three of our people have disappeared. We have just been  
in a previously unexplored room and found these tricorders."  
He gestured for Joel to hand out the remaining instruments.  
"As you can see the readings are off the scaleand the  
instruments cannot give any information on what caused those readings.  
Bearing in mind the status of the missing personnel, I propose  
calling the Starship Enterprise. They can assist us in analysing  
the data as well as searching for their missing officers."  
A gasp went through the assemblage and a voice called out  
"Who else is missing?"  
"Doctor Adamson."  
The chatter became loud as the people all voiced their concern.  
Peter left the table and joined Lars.  
"People! Pleasewe need to stay calm. I suggest the  
area involved be quarantined for the interim, at least until the  
Enterprise gets here. In the meantime perhaps we should download  
all the relevant information from the tricorders. At least we  
can attempt to make some sense of it."  
Lars nodded and gripped his fellow's shoulder.  
"Peter's right. I'll put the call through to the Enterprise  
now and I'll update you all when I know more. For now, please  
finish your meal and go about your business."  
The two men left immediately for the communications tent. The  
person on duty was somewhat surprised when they entered, but quickly  
surrendered control to Lars. He sat at the console and opened  
a channel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The fire had burned down to a bed of gently smoking  
embers by morning. Jean-Luc smiled sleepily as he basked in warmththat  
was until he realised he had warm bodies on either side of him.  
Starting awake, he saw his own arm protectively hugging a sleeping  
Beverly and frowned as he looked down to see another arm snaking  
over his hip, the fingers of the hand just under the waistband  
of his briefs. Gently taking his arm from Beverly, he grasped  
the hand and extricated it. Holding it up in the air, he considered  
where to put it, deciding eventually to see if he could lay it  
on the body of the owner.  
Mary mumbled in her slumber and snuggled closer to Jean-Luc, making  
him scowl. He was in a difficult predicament. With Beverly's behind  
nestled tantalisingly into his groin, he had an erectionand  
he needed to relieve himself, rather urgently. Unwilling to wake  
his sleeping companions, he debated what his options were. Obviously  
he would prefer they didn't see him in his present state, at least  
not Mary, but his need to urinate was becoming pressing so he  
sighed and carefully started to sit up.  
Beverly muttered and moved closer to the fire, but Mary reflexively  
slid her arm around his waist and snuggled closer, seeking his  
warmth. He grimaced and gently took her arm and, whilst holding  
it up, managed to sit up, then kneel. He was sweating slightly  
as he gingerly gained his feet but still found a grin of amusement  
as Mary wriggled over to Beverly and wrapped her arm over her.  
That mission successfully completed, he still had to find somewhere  
to relieve himself. He looked at the door, but quickly remembered  
the pain of the spear tip. In desperation he picked up one of  
the bowls and went as far away from his companions as he could.  
He had to wait some time before he subsided enough for success  
but he sighed expansively when he finally emptied his bladder.  
He placed the bowl as discreetly as he could against the wall  
and moved back to the fire, rubbing his arms in the chill morning  
air. He was steadily building up the fire when Mary woke.  
"Now there's a handsome sight."  
Jean-Luc glanced up and swallowed as he saw Mary stretch. The  
Director smiled slyly and deliberately kept her hands above her  
head and turned to present her profile to the watching man. She  
slowly stood and made a show of seductively stretching out the  
kinks of sleep, her supple body very pleasing to the eye. Beverly's  
unexpected dry comment made Jean-Luc chuckle.  
"Mind you don't sprain something. Self-aggrandisement can  
be injurious to the health."  
Mary glared down at the smirking Doctor and hissed,  
"Well I just hope that when I'm your age I can still turn  
heads."  
Beverly's smile faded and she slowly stood.  
"Whenand if you reach my age, I just hope you finally  
learn some humility!"  
Her hair tousled and fiery Jean-Luc let his eyes wander appreciatively  
over her lissom body. He was mildly shocked by her forthright  
question.  
"Jean-Luc I need to pee. Any suggestions?"  
He reddened only slightly as he pointed over to the bowl. Beverly's  
eyebrows rose and she grinned at her lover.  
"I seebeen there done that?"  
He nodded and gestured for Mary to join him at a respectable distance,  
keeping their backs turned. When Beverly rejoined them, Mary sniffed  
and muttered,  
"My turn."  
As the two officers waited patiently, trying not to listen to  
the tinkling, Beverly slipped her hand into Jean-Luc's. She leaned  
over and whispered,  
"Good morning."  
He risked a quick kiss and Beverly giggled, raising a hand to  
gently finger his stubble.  
"Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?"  
Beverly glanced over her shoulder and smiled.  
"Oh yesand I felt you this morningyou sexy rogue."  
As Mary was approaching he cleared his throat and quickly squeezed  
Beverly's hand before releasing it. He saw the amusement in her  
eyes as they went back to the fire and chose to ignore it. He  
wasn't in the mood to be the butt of her wicked and libidinous  
sense of humour.  
Over the next two hours they sat and discussed the transporter  
that had delivered them to the planet. They conjectured on the  
range of such a device and tried to guess how far they'd travelled.  
When they heard the chock being knocked away, they stood and faced  
the door.  
Two males, armed with spears came it and gestured for them to  
exit the hut. They nervously left their shelter, their eyes squinting  
in the full light of day. Four more males, all armed, waited outside  
and took up positions around them as they were herded towards  
the centre of a largish village. They went without protest and  
soon found themselves in a sizeable circular area, ringed with  
people. They were ushered into the centre and the headman called  
out, bringing an eerie silence. Standing next to the chief were  
six males, each adorned in paint and feathers. The chief tapped  
one of the males on the shoulder and he slowly approached the  
party of three and stood before Jean-Luc. The Captain had quietly  
positioned the women to stand behind him and the male looked around  
the Captain to stare at Beverly. He reached for her arm and Jean-Luc  
grabbed his hand and shook his head saying forcefully,  
"No!"  
The male wrenched his arm free and grumbled at Jean-Luc. He then  
stalked back to the chief and reached into the press of beings  
behind him. Grabbing a female by the hand, he pulled her free  
and dragged her across the circle and pushed her in front of the  
Captain. Grunting, he again reached for Beverly, and again Jean-Luc  
prevented him.  
"No! You cannot have her!"  
The male scowled and pushed the female into Jean-Luc. The woman  
was clearly terrified, but Jean-Luc gently pushed her aside and  
shook his head.  
"No I won't trade."  
The male turned and lifted his head. His howl raised the hair  
on the Human's necks. The chief clapped his hands and two males  
came and grabbed Beverly and Mary before Jean-Luc could react.  
The native woman ran into the crowd and the Human women were pulled  
to one side. The aggrieved male adopted a defensive crouch and  
began to circle the Captain. He made a quick lunge at Jean-Luc  
which he swiftly sidestepped. Jean-Luc tried to reason with him.  
"Look I don't want to fight. Stop this"  
He was cut off by another attack. The watching population remained  
silent but the tension was palpable. The male darted in and feinted  
left, only to sweep his right leg under the Captain tipping him  
off his feet. Pressing home his advantage, he leaped onto the  
Human and wrapped his bear-like arms around him and began to squeeze.  
Pain shot through Jean-Luc's chest as the stronger being climbed  
to his feet and arched his back. lifting Jean-Luc off his feet.  
Breath was forced from Jean-Luc's lungs and his vision began to  
grey. In desperation he brought his forehead sharply down on the  
bridge of his assailant's nose. He did it three times before the  
male grunted and loosened his hold. Taking a much-needed breath,  
Jean-Luc wriggled free and kicked his opponent in the groin; surprised  
and shocked when it seemed to have little effect. The male scooped  
up some dirt and again circled the Captain, warily watching his  
prey. Jean-Luc could hear Beverly calling out encouragement, but  
when she yelped in pain he turned in her direction. Quickly his  
opponent ran in and threw the dirt in his eyes. Blinded, Jean-Luc  
spun to face his adversary when a clubbing blow struck his head.  
He fell to the ground and grunted as he was kicked viciously in  
the ribs. He rolled and stood shakily trying desperately to clear  
his eyes. The kick to his groin was devastating. He fell to his  
knees, his hands going to protect the injured area. He was struck  
again in the head and he fell backwards. His assailant lunged  
forward but Jean-Luc got his feet up and placed them firmly on  
the male's chest, lifting and guiding him over his body, letting  
the momentum carry him through the air. There was a loud crack  
and a thud and his opponent lay still. Through teary eyes, Jean-Luc  
turned and looked at his enemy. He was suddenly grabbed from behind  
and forced to the ground. The chief stepped over to the body and  
lifted the head. Sightless eyes stared up and the headman grunted.  
The shaman came forward and inspected the body, demonstrating  
to the onlookers the obviously broken neck. He cackled obscenely  
and daubed blue paint over the bare head of the dead male before  
grabbing his foot and dragging him from the circle. The males  
holding Beverly and Mary released them and they ran to Jean-Luc's  
side. He was also released and the women helped him to his feet.  
The chief barked some instructions and they were herded at spear  
point back to the hut.

 

 

 

 

With the women helping him, Jean-Luc was half carried  
into the hut where he collapsed onto the floor. Curling up on  
his side, his hands cupped his genitals and he groaned in a deeply  
distressed fashion. Beverly knelt beside him and rubbed his shoulder,  
unable to help him. Mary's comment brought a scowl to the red  
head.  
"He should've let him have you."  
Beverly's head snapped up and she growled,  
"Shut up! If you've got nothing constructive to say then  
keep your mouth shut."  
Mary squatted beside the stricken man and inspected the bruising  
about his face.  
"Look at him! They would've left him alone if you'd just  
gone with that male."  
Beverly closed her eyes and counted slowly to ten.  
"And what about me? Do you think I would willingly bematedto  
one of them? Who knows what that would entail?"  
She looked down at the suffering Captain and gently pushed on  
his shoulder.  
"Jean-Lucsee if you can roll onto your back. I want  
to check for fractures."  
He took a large breath and ordered his body to relax. Slowly and  
with obvious pain, he uncurled and straightened before gingerly  
turning onto his back. Beverly winced at seeing the swelling around  
his left eye and his split lip. His right ear was swollen and  
bruising was developing across his chest. She tenderly pressed  
different areas with her fingers, expertly identifying regions  
of damage. When she'd finished with his face and torso, she looked  
up at Mary and requested,  
"I want to check his genitalsand I think he would appreciate  
some privacy."  
The Director hesitated but stood with a sniff and stalked to the  
fire.  
When Beverly was sure her attention was elsewhere, she gently  
eased down Jean-Luc's briefs and frowned at the swelling in his  
testicles. His right testicle especially was distended and tight.  
She pulled up his underwear and lovingly stroked his face. He  
opened his right eye and summoned a lopsided smile, wincing when  
his split lip opened and oozed blood.  
"Marycould you help me please?"  
The smaller woman looked up and frowned with irritation.  
"What do you want?"  
Beverly sighed and shook her head.  
"I need you to help me move Jean-Luc closer to the fire."  
Mary huffed and stood.  
"Very well."  
She came over and between them they gently got the Captain to  
his feet and manoeuvred his bowed form to the fire. As they carefully  
lowered him, Mary pointed out,  
"Our hosts have been in here while we were gone. There's  
more wood and foodand they left a bucket over by the wall."  
Beverly looked over at the bucket and shook her head.  
"Probably annoyed with us for using a food bowl as a toilet."  
Mary sniffed and tilted her head.  
"Well it's not as if we had a choice."  
"Hey I agree with you, but think about it. How would you  
feel if someone urinated in something you used for food?"  
The Director wrinkled her nose and grimaced.  
"I see your point. They must think we're savages."  
Beverly nodded and gently cradled Jean-Luc's head in her arm.  
"Exactly. Jean-Luc? How is the pain now?"  
The Captain took a tentative breath and frowned, his hands going  
to his chest.  
"Sorehurts to breathe."  
"You may have cracked a few ribs my love. What about your?  
She nodded towards his groin and he grimaced.  
"Throbbinghurts like hell."  
"I bet it does. Do you feel up to eating?"  
He thought about that a few moments before slowly nodding. Mary,  
overhearing the exchange, gathered up the bowls and put them by  
his side. She peered over the food and said,  
"It appears to be fruit and grainand there's more water."  
With some help, Jean-Luc sat up and the three ate what was there.  
The water was clean and fresh, Beverly saving some to wash the  
cut on his lip.  
Mary collected the bowls and set them aside before opening a new  
discussion.  
"What do you think that was all about?"  
Jean-Luc sighed painfully and grunted.  
"I would've thought that was obvious. Thatnativewanted  
Beverly and when I wouldn't accept his offer of trade, he was  
prepared to fight me for her."  
"To the death?"  
Jean-Luc's head shot up.  
"What?"  
Beverly gripped his hand and stared into his face.  
"He died Jean-Luchis neck was broken in the fall."  
Sighing Jean-Luc shook his head.  
"I couldn't seemy eyes"  
He stopped in thought, his next words upsetting them all.  
"So that contest was a fight to the death? Beverly there  
were six males with the headman! My Godam I expected to  
fight them all?"  
The three Humans sat in stunned silence as they digested the question.  
Beverly spoke first.  
"Heymaybe it won't come to that. Who knows what they  
want. Let's just wait and see."  
Silence again descended the worried people lost in their own thoughts.

 

 

 

 

 

Commander William Riker, Will to his friends, turned  
in his chair and questioned his officer.  
"What did it say?"  
Ensign Mike Atkins shifted his feet and reread the message.  
"It's from the archaeological dig on Fremmis Sir. It says  
Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher are missing, with another member  
of the team and they urgently request our assistance."  
Will faced the viewscreen and rubbed his dark beard.  
"That's what I thought you said. Ops how quickly can we get  
to Fremmis?"  
The young officer checked her console and answered,  
"Three days at maximum warp Sir."  
Will glanced at his companion and nodded.  
"Set course and engage at warp nine point five."  
"Aye Sir, course set."  
"Engage."  
The mighty Starship accelerated flawlessly, though many years  
of service aboard allowed Will to detect the miniscule changes  
in her. He turned to his lover, Counsellor Deanna Troi and tilted  
his head.  
"What do you think?"  
She shrugged her dainty shoulders and gazed at him.  
"Who knowsit could be anything."  
Will rubbed his thighs and peered at the viewscreen.  
"Well knowing those twoit's probably something interesting."  
Deanna chuckled and gripped his hand.  
"We'll soon see."

 

 

 

Lars looked incredulously at his companion and  
almost shouted.  
"What? A quantum fieldhow is that possible?"  
Peter gestured to the computer terminal.  
"See for yourselfI certainly can't explain it."  
"But it doesn't make any sense! And what about these radiation  
levels? Where the hell did that come from?"  
Peter shrugged his shoulders and swept his hand over the three  
tricorders.  
"They all give the same readings. There was a massive power  
surgethe output was off the scaleand the residual  
radiation and quantum dissipation. Other than that... we're in  
the dark."  
Lars spent some moments scanning the computer data then turned  
to his friend.  
"Wait a minute! When I activated the tricorder in the room,  
there was a slight tremor. I wonder...?"  
"Wonder what?"  
"Well what if the energy emitted by the tricorder set something  
off? Maybe all three instruments were used at the same time"  
Peter pulled his mouth down and tilted his head.  
"Well that could account for some of thisbut a quantum  
field? I don't think so."  
Lars gripped his shoulder.  
"I don't either. How long until the Enterprise arrives?"  
"Two days."  
"Dammit I hoped we would have more for them"  
Peter turned the monitor to face him.  
"Don't worryI'm not finished with this yet."  
Lars clapped his friend on the back and picked up one of the tricorders.  
"The answers are here... we just have to find them."

 

 

 

Sometime in the afternoon Jean-Luc had recovered enough  
to get to his feet to avail himself of the bucket. The women busied  
themselves to give him privacy, but when he started to urinate  
a sharp pain lanced through his groin. He gasped and Beverly heard  
him.  
"Jean-Luc is everything all right?"  
He stifled a groan and muttered,  
"Nosomething hurtsbadly."  
"I'm coming overok?"  
He nodded and Beverly rose to go to him. He was standing holding  
the bucket with one hand the other holding his penis.  
She patted his shoulder and asked,  
"What is it?"  
"I can't pass urine without quite severe pain."  
She gently pressed the area of his groin and he winced, bending  
at the waist.  
"Hmmyou may have a tear of the urethra."  
"What can you do?"  
She shook her head sadly and rubbed his back.  
"Absolutely nothingbut you must urinate, it would be  
disastrous if you don't"  
"But"  
"You have to my loveeven though it hurts."  
He sighed and lowered his head. Beverly squeezed his shoulder  
giving him the encouragement he needed.  
As the stream began his body tensed and he groaned, clenching  
his teeth and screwing his eyes shut. By the time he finished  
he was sweating. Beverly took the bucket from him while he made  
himself comfortable and inspected the liquid. Sighing, she put  
the pail down and escorted him back to the fire.  
"You're bleeding Jean-Luc. There was blood in the urine."  
"Is that bad?"  
She frowned and sat beside him.  
"Depends on what's bleeding and from where. There wasn't  
a lotit may stop of its own accord."  
He stared at her, trying to divine her thoughts.  
"And if it doesn't?"  
Her sympathetic look caused a rush of irrational anger.  
"Bloody hell!"  
He would've said more, but the door suddenly opened and their  
guards came in. With curt gestures they were ushered through the  
door and back to the circle.  
As before the chief stood with five males and clamped his hand  
on the shoulder of the nearest. The big man stepped forward and,  
lifting his chin and, flexing his considerable physique, strode  
boldly to the Captain. Without preamble, he pushed Jean-Luc aside  
and grabbed Beverly's arm. She growled and struggled and was being  
pulled forwards when Jean-Luc put his hand firmly on the male's  
chest. Shaking his head, he shouted,  
"NO!"  
The male released Beverly and barred his teeth at the Captain,  
emitting a menacing growl. The Human women were grabbed and pulled  
aside as the two men circled each other. In a sudden frontal assault,  
the male charged Jean-Luc, his head slamming into the Captain's  
stomach and driving the breath from his lungs. Jean-Luc grabbed  
the bigger man around the waist and heaved with all his strength,  
lifting his feet from the ground. The male loosened his grip and  
Jean-Luc drove him head first into the dirt. Grunting, the native  
rolled to one side and regained his feet with athletic ease. Opening  
his arms wide, he circled Jean-Luc, looking for an opportunity  
to entrap him in a crushing embrace. When he lunged, Jean-Luc  
was ready for him. He quickly sidestepped and landed a punishing  
blow to his opponent's stomach as he passed. The male whirled  
around, but not before Jean-Luc smashed his doubled fists on the  
back of the male's neck. He staggered and Jean-Luc stepped closer,  
intending to utilise his Starfleet training to render the man  
unconscious. As he lifted his fists to strike, the bigger man  
suddenly swung and hit Jean-Luc's stomach with a thudding blow.  
The Captain gagged and dropped to his knees. The male kicked his  
head and followed it up with a full-bodied blow to his right kidney.  
Jean-Luc's back arched in agony and the male grabbed his head  
and pulled it back sharply, exposing his unprotected throat. As  
he bent to rip out Jean-Luc's throat, the Captain, in desperation,  
clawed at his eyes. He felt his fingers sink into the soft orbs  
and the male cried out, releasing his prey to wrestle the Captain's  
fingers away from his bleeding face. Jean-Luc staggered to his  
feet and, using a violent upsweep of the heel of his palm, struck  
the male under his nose with all the strength he could muster.  
The bones of the nose broke with a sickly crunch and two of the  
shards of bone were sent forcibly into the brain with a catastrophic  
effect. The male suddenly stiffened and remained motionless for  
some seconds before his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped  
to the ground. Jean-Luc promptly fell to his knees and vomited  
painfully. He soon sensed Beverly by his side.  
"Take it easy Jean-Luccome on, take big slow breaths"  
On all fours, he hung his head as the shaman came to claim the  
corpse. The surrounding people shuffled to one side as the Captain  
slowly climbed to his feet and the three were escorted back to  
their hut. Once inside, Mary and Beverly helped Jean-Luc to the  
fire and Beverly repeated her examination of his many injuries.  
He brushed her hands away and groaned.  
"Leave me aloneI just want to lie here for a while"  
She tenderly stroked his bare pate and bent to his ear.  
"Ok you rest, I'll stay with you."  
He curled up on his side and closed his eyes, the swelling around  
his left eye oozing blood. The women sat quietly until he seemed  
to find sleep, then they re-stoked the fire and sat together,  
discussing his injuries.  
"How bad is it?"  
Beverly looked over at her lover and shook her head.  
"It's hard to tell. Those blows to his stomach could've done  
some significant damage and he simply can't continue to be struck  
in the headand God knows how his kidney is"  
Mary looked at the sleeping man with sympathy.  
"Beverly there's four more of those males"  
The Doctor threw some wood on the fire, sending a shower of sparks  
up towards the roof.  
"I know Godammit! And I also know he can't keep this up.  
It's only a matter of time before his injuries handicap him completely  
and one of those brutes kills him."  
Mary turned one of the logs and said thoughtfully,  
"I wonder what would happen if we fought?"  
Beverly looked speculatively at her companion and shrugged.  
"Indeed."

 

 

 

 

Jean-Luc slept for some hours, in fact is was night  
when he awoke. Groaning, he rose up on one arm and shivered. Beverly  
was at his side instantly. She rubbed his back and found it wet  
with sweat. She felt his forehead and was dismayed to feel his  
elevated temperature. Getting the water bowl, she wet her hand  
and wiped it over his face. Speaking in a soft voice she said,  
"Lay down Jean-Luctry to go back to sleep."  
He groaned softly and took her hand.  
"Hurtsbad pain"  
"Where Jean-Luc?"  
"My back and stomach. God Beverly"  
He retched and clutched his midriff, his face screwed up in a  
grimace of pain.  
The Doctor felt Mary move beside her and heard her soft enquiry.  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
Beverly shook her head in frustration. She coaxed the Captain  
to lie down but the agony continued. He writhed on the floor and  
all Beverly could do was hold his head.  
Some two hours later he finally settled and slipped into a restless  
sleep. The Doctor wet her fingers and gently cleaned the fresh  
blood from around his eye and wiped at her face as a tear slipped  
free. Mary gripped her shoulder and offered a wan smile.  
"If it's any helpI'm sorry I got us into this. I really  
am. The last thing I wanted was to see Jean-Luc hurt."  
Beverly shook her head and sighed.  
"Well for what it's worthI'm here of my own volition.  
It was my choice to jump into that damned thing."  
Mary tilted her head and looked under Beverly's brow.  
"Why did you?"  
The Doctor looked tenderly down at her lover and smiled wistfully.  
"I wanted to go with himto keep him safe."  
"Are you talking about the transporteror this leave?"  
She chuckled softly and shook her head.  
"Very perceptive. Both actually, archaeology really isn't  
my thing, but when the opportunity came up and it became evident  
that we could coincide our leave, well I jumped at the chance.  
I thought it would be worth it just to see him happy."  
The Director sighed and rested a tentative hand on Jean-Luc's  
chest.  
"You really love him don't you?"  
Beverly nodded and whispered,  
"For more years than I care to admit."  
"And he loves youwith the same depththe same  
commitment?"  
"Uh huhfor over thirty years."  
"Wow. You hear about it you know, read about itbut  
I've never seen it, not until now."  
She sighed and absently stroked the Captain's arm.  
"You're a very lucky woman Beverly. He's verydesirable."  
"Oh I knowbelieve me I know. I resisted him for years,  
although he was never obvious about how he felt. He let me know,  
then waitedwith more patience than I thought possible."  
Mary's eyebrows rose incredulously.  
"But if you knew why the hell didn't you...?"  
"It's a long and involved story Mary, there's a lot of history  
between usI guess I had to be ready. Thank God he waited."  
Mary blew out a soft breath and cast her eyes over the sleeping  
man.  
"Well anyway I'm sorry Ipursued him. I can see now  
it must have caused you both pain."  
Beverly shrugged and smirked.  
"To be honest I could see your side. You're right he's incredibly  
sexy and, as a man in a position of both power and prestige, he  
exudes a powerful attraction. I can't say I blame you."  
"Yeah well I'll back off now. I can plainly see what he's  
been trying to tell me. Again, I'm sorry."  
Beverly flipped her hand and shook her head.  
"Well he seems to be restingfinally. What say we try  
to get some sleep too?"  
Mary nodded and moved to the other side of the fire, earning her  
a wink from the Doctor. They made themselves comfortable and waited  
for sleep to claim them.

 

 

 

 

When Jean-Luc woke he felt stronger although he was  
still in considerable pain. Beverly coaxed him into drinking some  
water, but he refused the food that had been brought in. The Doctor  
sighed and sat with him, gently rubbing his back.  
"Are you sure Jean-Luc?"  
He nodded and grimaced.  
"Oh yes Beverly I'm sure. The last thing I want to do right  
now is eat."  
Mary moved closer and looked sympathetically at him.  
"Sohow do you feel?"  
He summoned a wan smile and shook his head.  
"I've been better."  
She grinned and lowered her head.  
"I'm sure you have. What are you going to do if they come  
for us again?"  
Jean-Luc sighed, wincing and rubbing his chest.  
"I don't see that I have any choice."  
Beverly snorted and remonstrated with him.  
"That's nonsense Jean-Luc! You can't fight anymore, to even  
consider it would be"  
He gently gripped her hand.  
"What's the alternative? Let them take you and Mary? I don't  
think so, there's no telling what would happen to you."  
The women looked at each other, arousing his suspicions.  
"What?"  
Beverly looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"We've been talking Jean-Luc and we've decided to fight."  
He looked dumbfounded at the Doctor before slowly shaking his  
head.  
"No. No I don't think so. They wouldn't"  
"We don't know what they'd dothat's the point. They  
might be so shocked they may just call off the whole thing."  
Jean-Luc scowled and shook his head.  
"And they might be so angered that they spear us all on the  
spot! No Beverly, I forbid such a foolhardy action. It makes no  
logical sense."  
Beverly was rising to her feet to argue when the door quickly  
opened. She looked down at her friends and muttered,  
"Well we're about to find out."  
Once placed within the large circle, a male was selected and he  
came forward with a female, carrying a woven basket. She put the  
basket on the ground and the male removed the lid. He then proceeded  
to place several items on the ground in front of the Captain.  
There were decorative beadworks, armbands, loincloths and a headband;  
some leather pouches the contents of which were a mystery, two  
knives and a charm. Jean-Luc took time to inspect all the items,  
and when he seemed satisfied, the male repacked the basket, placed  
it in the woman's arms and gently pushed her into Jean-Luc's hands.  
The Captain sighed and shook his head. With gentleness he pushed  
the woman back and said,  
"No."  
The male turned to the chief and uttered several short barks.  
The headman grunted and stamped his foot. The male turned to Jean-Luc  
and pointed at Mary. He stepped forward to grab her and Jean-Luc  
shifted to stand in his way. The Human women, instead of standing  
behind him, came to his sides, a look of clear defiance on their  
faces.  
The male grunted and again reached for Mary. The Director growled,  
stepped forward and slapped the native across the face. He stopped,  
a look of shock upon his face. Growling, he issued a staccato  
command and two large males came forward to grab the women. Although  
they struggled, they were overcome and pulled aside. The native  
woman placed the basket on the ground and ran into the crowd.  
The male thumped his chest and shouted at the Captain. Jean-Luc  
watched warily as the protagonist worked himself up into a fury,  
sweat starting to run down his body. The charge, when it came  
was unexpected. He was in the middle of a war cry when he suddenly  
lowered his head and bowled straight for the Captain. Jean-Luc  
moved but not fast enough. The male's head caught him in the side,  
spinning his around and causing him to loose his footing. Slowed  
by his injuries, Jean-Luc was regaining his feet when the male  
rushed in and hit him squarely on the jaw. Jean-Luc saw stars  
and fell to his knees. The kick to his stomach made him fall forward  
and begin to crawl. His assailant rained blows down on his back,  
pummelling his kidneys and kicking his ribs. Jean-Luc vaguely  
heard Beverly's voice and risked a quick glance. She was shouting  
something and pointing to the basket.  
He understood immediately and slowly crawled in its direction  
all the while being beaten unmercifully. A particularly savage  
kick knocked him onto his side, but not before he'd reached the  
basket and pulled it over. The lid dislodged and the contents  
spilled out. As Jean-Luc scrabbled vainly for a knife, he was  
kicked in the head and his vision blurred. He felt consciousness  
begin to fade just as his hand closed over the knife handle. With  
a Herculean effort he kept conscious and rolled to one side, bringing  
the knife up to meet the descending foot. The bone blade sunk  
deeply into the instep and the male screamed. He hopped away,  
the knife still embedded in his foot. Jean-Luc turned and sifted  
quickly through the items and located the other knife. He picked  
it up and climbed shakily to his feet, blood streaming down his  
face.  
His assailant faced him and howled with rage. Despite the knife  
in his foot, he charged the Captain, intent on killing him. Jean-Luc  
grabbed his outstretched arm and pulled him forwardonto  
the knife. It cleanly separated the skin and muscle, slipped between  
the ribs and sliced deeply into the male's heart. He jerked to  
a stop and grabbed Jean-Luc around the throat. His grip was tight  
at first and Jean-Luc struggled to breathe but as his blood flowed  
from his body, his grip lessened and he slowly fell to his knees  
before pitching forward onto his face and twitching. Jean-Luc  
looked down to find his arm coated with blood up to the elbow  
and bloody streaks down the length of his body. Tiredly he turned  
to Beverly and held out his arm. She shook off the restraining  
arms and ran to him, supporting his battered body. Mary soon joined  
them and Beverly lifted her head to shout at the headman,  
"Enough! He's been through enough, leave us alone!"  
The chief coughed and spat on the ground. Beverly swallowed a  
cry of pain when a spear tip jabbed into her thigh. Keeping her  
chin defiantly high, the two women helped Jean-Luc back to the  
hut.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"How long now Mr. Data?"  
"Entering orbit now Sir."  
"Very good. Contact the dig and put them on the viewscreen."  
"Aye Sir."  
A few minutes passed before Data informed Will,  
"I have them now Sir."  
Will faced the screen and introductions were made. Lars Ebsen  
scratched his head and said apologetically,  
"Well we don't exactly know."  
Will frowned and stood, pacing in front of the screen.  
"You don't know anything?"  
"No. We found where they'd been working and we found their  
tricorders and backpacks but as to where they are, or what happened  
to themwell I'm afraid we're in the dark."  
Will stroked his beard and came to a halt.  
"Have you any data? Anything from the tricorders?"  
"Actually yes, although we've been having a little trouble  
deciphering it."  
Will turned to Data and nodded. The android second officer moved  
to the science station and said over his shoulder,  
"Doctor I will patch into your computers and upload the information."  
Lars nodded and addressed Will.  
"I'm sorry we can't be of more help Commander. The staff  
member that's missing with your officers is our head DirectorMary  
Adamson. Perhaps you've heard of her?"  
Will frowned and shook his head.  
"No I don't think so, but archaeology really isn't my thing.  
Captain Picard"  
"Sir." Data interrupted,  
"I have the information."  
"Very good Mr.Data. Doctor Ebsen once we've analysed the  
download, we'll come down and have a look around."  
Lars nodded and smiled.  
"I'm so glad you're here Commander. Ebsen out."  
Will turned to find Data emersed in the science console and decided  
to leave him to his work. Instead he called Engineering.  
"Bridge to Engineering."  
"Engineering here."  
"Geordi come up to the Bridge will you. I want you to help  
Data."  
"Aye Sir, on my way."  
Deanna stood and calmly took up a position beside her lover. He  
turned and looked down at her, his eyebrows raised.  
"Can you sense them?"  
She frowned deeply and concentrated. Sighing she shook her head  
making her curly hair bounce.  
"No Will, nothing. It's as if they're not thereor"  
"Don't say it. We'll find them."  
She looked at the viewscreen, at the planet slowly turning beneath  
them and sighed again.  
"I hope so ImzadiI hope so."

 

 

 

 

Three and a half hours later Data and Geordi called  
Will to the science station.  
"What have you got?"  
Data gestured to the terminal and cocked his head.  
"It would seem that a massive power surge has been generated."  
Will placed his foot on the pedestal and stroked his beard.  
"How?"  
"Unknown, however the tricorders have recorded a shift in  
the surrounding atmosphere."  
"Can you define it?"  
Data sighed in a very Human way and shrugged his shoulders. Geordi  
hid a smile.  
"We almost missed it. The instruments have been almost overloaded,  
if it wasn't for this one being further away from the anomaly  
than the others, it wouldn't have registered."  
Will stood up straight and tugged down on his uniform, a gesture  
no longer necessary with the new design.  
"Ok. I want you two, Deanna and a security detail to go down  
and examine everything you can. Be thorough gentlemen, I want  
our people back."  
Geordi nodded and Data said, "Aye Sir."  
As they moved to the turbolift Deanna saw Will beckon to her.  
She smiled and followed the two officers into the lift, giving  
her lover an encouraging wink. He frowned as the lift doors closed  
and muttered,  
"For God's sake find them."

 

 

 

 

 

 

When the guards came again Beverly stood in front  
of the supine Jean-Luc and growled at them.  
"No! Go awayhe's too sick to fight."  
She made shooing gestures with her hands and one of the guards  
entered and prodded her with a spear. She withstood the assault  
and breathed a sigh of relief when Mary joined her.  
"Piss off! Go ongo to buggery!"  
The big male hesitated and, looking back over his shoulder at  
his companion, grunted and abruptly left. Beverly immediately  
fell to her knees next to Jean-Luc and held his head as he shivered.  
Mary dropped to one knee and, keeping an eye on the door, asked,  
"Why has he got such a high fever?"  
Beverly stroked Jean-Luc's head and shook her head.  
"Infectionprobably internal, I can't see anything obvious  
externally."  
"What, the torn urethra?"  
"It could be any one of several injuries. He may have rupturestearsbreakswho  
knows."  
Mary heard the desperation in her friend's voice and gently squeezed  
her shoulder.  
The door slapped open and four guards came in, their bulk blocking  
the light. They went straight to Jean-Luc and initially ignored  
the women's efforts to fight them off. Eventually Beverly was  
stopped with a blow to the head and Mary was held by the throat  
until her knees buckled. With both women incapacitated Jean-Luc  
was dragged out of the hut and hauled to the circle. Beverly and  
Mary followed at a distance, each struggling to overcome the effects  
of their injuries. The chief waited until the two women were present  
before clutching a male on the shoulder. The native bent down  
and picked up a club, tossing it to the kneeling Captain and picking  
another up to heft. He waited silently as Jean-Luc struggled to  
his feet and lifted the club. With a howl, the male slowly approached  
the injured man, menacingly swinging the club around his head.  
Only able to see out of his right eye, Jean-Luc endeavoured to  
keep his adversary on his right. The male saw this and kept moving  
to his right, blindsiding the Captain. The big male suddenly began  
to rush in, but at the last moment stopped, dropped to his knees  
and swung the club in an arc. The hard wood crashed into Jean-Luc's  
shins and he cried out in agony as his legs went from under him.  
The male rose up to deliver a crushing blow to the Captain's head.  
Jean-Luc saw it coming and rolled, taking the blow on the shoulder.  
His arm immediately went numb all the way to the fingertips. Dropping  
the club involuntarily, he rolled in the opposite direction and  
scrabbled with his left hand to recover the weapon. His assailant  
swung again just as Jean-Luc grabbed the club. He rolled again  
and the blow missed. He climbed to his feet, his right arm hanging  
uselessly by his side. The male stood to his full height and growled  
low in his throat. He stepped forward and lunged with the club,  
catching Jean-Luc in the ribs, the Captain, groaning in pain,  
hefted his weapon and brought it down forcibly on the male's head.  
He grunted and stood back, shaking his head, pink blood trickling  
down his face. The sight of his own blood seemed to enrage the  
male. He howled and raced at Jean-Luc, heedless of the danger  
the weakened man still presented. The Captain suddenly threw his  
club between the male's legs and he came crashing to the ground  
in a heap. Before he could recover, Jean-Luc fell on him and turned  
him over, seeking and finding his throat. With no other option,  
Jean-Luc bit into the sinewy neck and sank his teeth as deeply  
as he could into the flesh.  
There was a bubbling scream and the male's hands came up to claw  
at Jean-Luc's head, but he persisted. The clawing became blows,  
punishing, hard punches that skewed the Captain's vision and threatened  
to knock him senseless. Still he held on and, as he felt his enemy  
slowly start to weaken, he turned his head violently, tearing  
and gouging. The male's efforts slowly subsided and he finally  
stilled. Jean-Luc sat up, his face covered in gore. He turned  
his head and spat out a mouthful of blood and flesh. He was still  
on his knees when Beverly and Mary got to him. Barely able to  
walk, they practically had to carry him back to the hut.  
When they had him lying by the fire he said weakly,  
"Water"  
Mary got the bowl while Beverly held up his head. He took a mouthful,  
swirled it around and spat it out. He then took some more, this  
time swallowing the precious liquid. Beverly coaxed him into several  
more sips but he ultimately refused any more. He sighed painfully  
as she laid his head back down and whispered,  
"My arm?"  
With tender fingers, Beverly examined the shoulder, trying to  
ignore his groans of distress. Finished, she sat back and stroked  
his face.  
"Your shoulder's broken."  
He swallowed and frowned deeply.  
"I can't feel anythingnothing at all right down to  
my fingertips."  
Beverly tilted her head and gently brushed his arm.  
"Nerve damage. Hopefully just severe bruising."  
He looked up at his lover and reached up with his good arm.  
"And you? I saw that guard hit your head. How are you?"  
The Doctor chuckled wryly and smirked.  
"I've got the headache from hell, probably a mild concussion,  
but all in all, I'm fine."  
He turned his head and regarded Mary.  
"I saw what happened to you too. Are you all right?"  
Mary's hand went involuntarily to her throat, but she smiled nonetheless.  
"Oh I'm ok Jean-Luc. I think we should really concentrate  
on you."  
"Agreed." Nodded Beverly decisively.  
"If they stay true to form, they'll be back this afternoon.  
What we have to figure out ishow to stop it."

 

 

 

 

 

Lars led the detail of Enterprise officers through  
the circuitous route to the hidden room. Once there he showed  
the personnel where the tricorders were found and demonstrated  
how the ground trembled when one of the devices was activated.  
He then left them to it. Data and Geordi were intrigued. Utilising  
the equipment they had brought, they spent some time setting up  
the instruments and calibrating their computers. When they were  
ready, Data received the go ahead from Geordi.  
"Do it Data."  
Data activated a tricorder and immediately started to scan as  
the ground beneath their feet began to shake. Geordi flipped open  
another tricorder and nodded for Deanna to do the same. Guessing,  
as had the people before them, they approached the low red dome  
and placed the tricorders equidistant around the artefact.  
They stood back in wonder as the trembling grew and the dome rose,  
hissing and glowing to its full height. Data approached it and  
scanned it thoroughly. Motioning to his friends, they stepped  
forward and looked upon its shining embossed surface.  
"Geordi there is Human DNA on those two recessed areas. It  
would appear they were pressed."  
"Wait a minute DataI'm reading a quantum field building.  
How about you?"  
Data consulted his instrument and nodded.  
"Yes Geordi. Also there is radiant heat and evidence ofI  
believe a phase shifting device is awaiting activation."  
"Phase shifting? Ok, can you decipher in what order to press  
those buttons?"  
"I believe so."  
"Ok. Deanna you and I better get in the tunnel. Datawill  
you be all right?"  
Data rechecked his tricorder and nodded.  
"Yes Geordi."  
"Right."  
Data waited patiently as Geordi and Deanna took shelter in the  
tunnel. At Geordi's call, Data pressed the buttons.  
As before, there was a blinding flash of light and a severe disturbance  
in the surrounding atmosphere. Even though they were safely out  
of the area, the two in the tunnel still coughed and felt the  
pressure of the blast. It was Deanna who heard Data's call.  
"Geordi, Counsellor? You can come in now."  
They scrabbled quickly into the room to find it bathed in bright  
light. They extinguished their lamps and stood in awe before a  
large shimmering oval of brilliant light. Data stood calmly recording,  
his computer and tricorder showing massive amounts of information  
being downloaded.  
"Data?"  
"We were correct. It is a phase shifting transporter, although  
one of ancient origins. I do not yet understand the mechanism,  
I will have to study the information in some depth, however I  
can tell you that three beings have used this device recently.  
Geordi stepped forward and ran his hand just centimetres away  
from the light.  
"How can you tell?"  
"Like our transporters, it has a trace pattern encoder. In  
effect it has recorded the most recent use."  
"Do we know where they went?"  
Data turned to his friend and looked apologetic.  
"I will endeavour to ascertain that from the information  
we have downloaded, but even with my enhanced abilities, it will  
take some time."  
Geordi took one more look at the phenomenon and turned to the  
Counsellor.  
"Can you sense them?"  
She shook her head sadly and shrugged her shoulders.  
"It doesn't mean anything though. They may simply be too  
far away for me to reach them."  
Geordi gazed at the gleaming light and asked Data,  
"How long will it be active?"  
"I do not know. It may"  
The three companions gasped as the phenomenon began to undulate.  
It wavered briefly then abruptly blinked out, leaving them standing  
in utter blackness, their eyes starred with after images. They  
heard the dome gain its former resting place then there was silence.  
"Well I guess that answers that. Did you get the final readings?"  
Switching their lamps back on, Data studied his tricorder.  
"Yes Geordi. I will be able to make a full analysis with  
the aid of the Enterprise's computer."  
"Ok we'd better get back to the ship."  
The three left the room and met with Lars and the others in the  
main tent. Geordi promised to allow them to access the information  
as soon as they'd assimilated it.

 

 

 

 

True to form, later in the afternoon, six guards  
entered the hut and stood over the suffering man. They easily  
pushed aside the protesting women and grabbed the Captain by the  
arms and dragged him out into the sunshine. Beverly and Mary followed  
as they lifted Jean-Luc to his feet and assisted him in walking  
to the circle.  
This time the chief came to stand in front of Jean-Luc, another  
contestant by his side. He shoved a spear into the Captain's hand  
and grunted. Jean-Luc shook his head and tried to hand back the  
weapon, but the chief slapped the Captain's chest and gestured  
to the large male at his side. The native showed his pointed teeth  
and looked at Beverly. He jutted his chin forward and barked at  
her. She shook her head and gently gripped Jean-Luc's arm. The  
male turned his attention to Mary, repeating the chin pointing  
and barking. She too shook her head and gripped Jean-Luc's other  
arm. Both the headman and the male scowled and stamped their feet.  
The chief strutted back to his customary place and the rival walked  
around the circle, brandishing his spear. Beverly said softly,  
"For God's sake watch him Jean-Luche"  
She was roughly pulled aside, as was Mary and the contest began.  
Jean-Luc divided his attention between the spear and the male's  
eyes. The native moved close and feinted a few moves, easily parried  
by the injured Human. Taking the spear in both hands, the male  
moved in and, using it as a staff, swept at Jean-Luc's head. He  
ducked and only just avoided the point as the male lunged at his  
midriff. Jean-Luc retaliated with a lunge of his own, but being  
handicapped with only one useable arm, he was at a severe disadvantage.  
Every step he took caused pain to lance up and down his badly  
bruised shins. Slower than his counterpart, he watched as best  
he could through his remaining functioning eye as the male sized  
him up. Another feint to his head missed, but not the lunge to  
his stomach. The wickedly barbed tip sank deeply into Jean-Luc's  
flesh and he twisted in agony as it was savagely torn out. He  
heard Beverly call out and he staggered to avoid another strike.  
He wasn't prepared for the sweeping blow to his legs, the pain  
blooming and threatening to send him to his knees. He realised  
his assailant had withdrawn and raised his head to see the male  
lifting his arm in readiness to throw the spear. He shakily raised  
his own arm but the male released his spear and it flew with sickening  
speed and lodged in his breast on the right side above the nipple.  
Jean-Luc cried out and fell to his knees, his hand dropping his  
spear to grab the shaft of wood protruding from his body. The  
male raised his arms and walked around the circle to the cheers  
of the assemblage. Jean-Luc bent over and picked up his spear,  
but the native sauntered over and casually kicked it out of his  
hand and out of reach. He then saluted the crowd again before  
turning to the Captain and growling. He lowered his head and charged.  
Jean-Luc quickly tore the spear from his own flesh and anchored  
the butt on the ground. The male's momentum was unstoppable. He  
loomed over the Captain and Jean-Luc aligned the spear. It sank  
into the neck of his rival, just under the chin, the point exiting  
at the back of his head. He was dead before he hit the ground.  
His body crashed into Jean-Luc's and pinned him to the ground  
as the last spasms passed through it. The women were released  
and they ran to Jean-Luc, Beverly crying in fear. They pulled  
the cadaver from his battered body and gasped at what they saw.  
"Jean-Luc can you hear me?"  
Blood flowed freely from two dreadful wounds, one in his stomach,  
one in his chest. The underlying muscles were clearly visible  
in the chest wound, some of the tissue hanging out of the terrible  
injury. With incredible fortitude, Jean-Luc raised his good arm  
and weakly gripped Beverly's hand. She turned to the chief and  
screamed,  
"This must stop! Can't you see he can't go on?"  
The headman walked over and toed the suffering man. He pulled  
both women to their feet and called over the remaining two males.  
When they were standing beside him, he pushed the women into their  
arms. Both women reacted the same, pulling away and shaking their  
heads.  
"No!"  
The chief shrugged and toed Jean-Luc again. Before he could turn  
away, Beverly grabbed his muscled arm. The crowd gasped and shrank  
back, the two close males taking up a defensive posture around  
the chief. Beverly released him but kept his attention.  
"Look there must be some other way!" She gestured to  
Mary. "Let us fight." She pantomimed fighting and further  
gasps were heard. The headman flicked his head and pushed Jean-Luc  
with his foot. He beckoned two guards to come over and barked  
some instructions at them. They immediately picked up the battered  
man and carried him back to the hut, followed by Beverly and Mary.  
When they were situated by the fire, they were joined by two native  
women who brought in extra water and broad orange leaves. The  
women, both obviously frightened, cleaned Jean-Luc's wounds and  
tied the leaves around the injuries. They left but soon returned  
with food. Once they had gone Beverly was able to talk to her  
lover.  
"Jean-Luc can you lift you head?"  
He nodded and with Mary's help gingerly raised his head. Beverly  
encouraged him to drink but he grimaced, his hand going to his  
stomach. Through clenched teeth he muttered,  
"No more. I feel sick."  
Mary studied the multitude of deep bruising coming out all over  
his body.  
"What the hell are we going to do? They can't possibly expect  
him to fight again."  
Beverly sighed and tenderly lifted one of the leaves.  
"It seems pretty obvious what they want. Either we concede  
to them and become mates to those males, or Jean-Luc has to fight  
for us."  
"But"  
"I know!"  
Mary shook her head and sniffed.  
"What if he refused? What if he just lay there and"  
"Then they would kill him just the same. We have to get out  
of heresomehow."  
Jean-Luc squeezed her hand and she bent to hear him.  
"You and Mary go. See if you can find where the transporter  
put you down."  
She gently trailed her fingers down his battered face and shook  
her head.  
"No Jean-Luc. If we go we all go together."  
He slowly shook his head and tried again.  
"I think they will look after meit seems I have been  
elevated in their eyesat least their trying to treat my  
injuries. You gosee if you can bring back help."  
Beverly gripped his hand and struggled to hold back her tears.  
"Jean-Luc you need medical helpdesperately. No leaves  
are going to make any difference. If we don't get you to a medical  
facility soon"  
He nodded and tried to sigh. Grimacing he closed his good eye.  
"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to stay by my side  
while I die. Beverly you must try to escape, it may be your only  
hope."  
"NO! Stop talking like thatI won't hear it! We've got  
until tomorrow morning to figure something out and I intend to  
do just that."  
Jean-Luc's body suddenly spasmed and he rolled onto his side and  
vomited. Bloody water was expelled and Beverly knew he was in  
desperate trouble. He was right, if something wasn't doneand  
soon, he would surely die.

 

 

 

 

 

It took seven and quarter hours for Data to finish  
his analysis of the transporter. Geordi was working a double shift,  
as were the other senior staff, and he stifled a yawn as Data  
launched into a scientific dissertation. He gently placed his  
hand on the android's arm and shook his head.  
"Data we haven't got time for all that. Just tell uscan  
we sustain its function long enough to retrieve the Captain and  
Doctor Crusher?"  
"Yes Geordi."  
"And do we know where they are?"  
"Yes Geordi, I believe so."  
The Engineer turned to the console and tapped in some commands.  
"Ok where are they?"  
Data joined his best friend and called up a chart from a distant  
system.  
"The coordinates were quite clear. They were transported  
to the Beta Rammi system, specifically to the fourth planet, designated  
Rammi IV. It is a class M planet, populated with a primitive culture  
of humanoids on the Southern continent in several large villages."  
Will entered the conversation.  
"So we'll have to keep the Prime Directive in mind."  
Data nodded and gestured to the screen.  
"Yes Sir. I would advise surgical alteration toblend  
inas it were."  
Will straightened and stroked his beard.  
"Once we activate the transporter, would it be possible to  
beam them back through the other system?"  
Data frowned and shook his head.  
"I do not think so Sir. It would be best if we programmed  
it to stay open for a specific time to go and retrieve the missing  
people. Once we are on Rammi IV we can use tricorders to detect  
Human bio signs. It should be a simple matter to find them."  
Geordi tilted his head his ocular implants dilating.  
"You know these phase shifting devices cause all sorts of  
physical problems. I think that Data may be the only one who could  
pass through unaffected."  
Will frowned and looked at his Chief Engineer.  
"You mean the missing people may have been adversely affected?"  
"Yep, but I don't know how long the effects would last. This  
is an ancient machinevery powerfulanything could happen."  
Will was silent for a while as he digested the information. He  
turned to his Second Officer.  
"What do you think Data?"  
"I agree with Geordi Commander. I should be the one to go."  
"Right! How soon?"  
The two officers looked at each other and it was Geordi who spoke.  
"Well by the time Sickbay has finished with Data, I should've  
got the programming sorted out. Say three hours?"  
The big man nodded and turned slightly. Looking back at his friends  
he said,  
"Make it so."

 

 

 

 

 

It was late in the night and the two women huddled  
against the wall furthest away from the door. They had managed  
to break one of the bowls and were digging under the wall. They  
had progressed well, but had to stop periodically to help Jean-Luc  
who continued on his downward spiral. The vomiting increased and  
blood flowed feely from his wounds. With nothing with which to  
wipe him, Beverly used her hands as best she could and rationed  
their water to help clean the wounds. She'd folded his bad arm  
across his chest but it kept falling as he rolled to vomit. She  
wondered what damage was being done to the broken edges of the  
bones.  
They helped Jean-Luc settle and went back to their digging. Silent  
in their efforts, they kept at their task with stony determination.  
Fingers bleeding, they dug almost a metre down, then dug back,  
allowing a sloping entrance. They took it in turns to lie in the  
depression and dig under the wall another metre before slanting  
upwards. It took hours, but eventually, while Mary was digging,  
she broke through to the outside. She wriggled backwards and excitedly  
gripped Beverly's arm.  
"We're through!"  
Beverly bent low and peered in the darkness.  
"Right! We have to make the hole big enough to be able to  
drag Jean-Luc through. I'll dig for a while."  
Mary nodded and winced when she curled her fingers. Her nails  
ruined, she smiled ruefully.  
"So much for my recent manicure."  
Beverly dug for over an hour when she suddenly stilled. Someone  
was walking close by and she froze as they passed by only a few  
metres away. She heard the nightwalker cough and then heard the  
unmistakeable sound of someone urinating. She waited, holding  
her breath, praying that the person would soon go back to bed.  
The stream stopped and the native coughed again. They walked back  
into the night and Beverly let out her breath. She had only a  
little more digging to do before she decided it was enough.  
She scrabbled back into the hut and gestured for Mary to meet  
with her by Jean-Luc's side.  
"Ok we're ready. I'll carry his shoulderscan you handle  
his legs?"  
"Uh huhbut we're going to leave a trail of blood. They'll  
follow it easily."  
Beverly took the time required to re-tie the leaves to his wounds  
and, momentarily satisfied, moved to pick him up.  
"Ready?"  
The women picked him up as gently as possible, but he still groaned  
loudly. When they reached the tunnel, Beverly bent close to his  
ear.  
"Jean-Luc we're making our escape and we're taking you with  
us. We'll have to pull you through a tunnel we've madecan  
you be quiet? I know it will hurt but"  
He nodded weakly and tensed as his body spasmed. The women waited  
until it passed then Beverly went into the tunnel backwards, pulling  
the Captain with her. Mary lay flat and pushed his legs and between  
them they got him through. He was sweating and groaning softly  
as they looked around the outside of the hut. Beverly could just  
make out the edge of bush nearby and she gestured silently to  
Mary. Receiving her nod of understanding, they picked up the Captain  
and made for the trees.  
It was very difficult in the dark, but the women persevered and  
got further away from the village. Soon they found a path and  
set Jean-Luc down on the ground while they caught their breath.  
Mary was concerned.  
"Why do you think there were no guards?  
Beverly shrugged in the darkness.  
"Probably though we couldn't do anything without Jean-Luc."  
A soft snicker was heard.  
"Boy won't they be surprised!"  
Beverly nodded and stood up.  
"Come on we have to cover a lot of ground before morning."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Data stood before the glowing oval, his features  
now unrecognisable. His bald head shone pinkly in stark contrast  
to his heavily haired body. His loincloth was plain and the knife  
unadorned. Only an armband decorated his body and he slipped the  
tricorder into a pouch inside his loincloth.  
Geordi slapped his friend on the back and chuckled.  
"Well my friend, are you ready?"  
Data nodded, his eyebrows raised. Will gripped his arm and said,  
"Now remember it will be mid morning and you have four hours.  
Will you be able to regulate the passage of time?"  
"Yes Sir. My internal chronometer should be unaffected."  
"Right, well off you go then. And Datagood luck."  
Data nodded once and stood before the oval. He stepped in and  
the remaining officers shielded their eyes as the light flared.  
When their vision cleared, he was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Beverly guessed they had travelled two kilometres  
when they came across a creek. They sank into the water, thankfully  
bathing their injured hands. Jean-Luc was placed on the bank,  
the women both using the water to wash him. Beverly looked speculatively  
at the flowing stream and came to a decision.  
"We should stay in the water. It's flowing away from the  
village and it will disguise our tracks."  
Mary nodded.  
"Good idea. I think it may help with Jean-Luc's temperature  
too. He's very hot."  
"I know it's the damned infection. We'll stop frequently  
to bathe himit should help."  
Gently hefting the semi-conscious man, they stepped into the water  
and continued their flight.  
Throughout the remainder of the long night they continued their  
escape. As dawn broke, they found themselves in a rocky gully,  
the steep sides of which rose high on either side. The creek had  
grown into a small river and the women heard the unmistakable  
sound of a small waterfall nearby.  
"We should stop here and rest."  
Mary nodded her teeth chattering.  
"Good idea, I'm freezing."  
They left the water and picked their way carefully around the  
rocks, climbing some metres above the running stream. Jean-Luc  
was gently laid on a soft bed of sand and Beverly untied the leaves.  
Blood trickled freely from his wounds and he groaned piteously.  
The Doctor took one leaf and went down to the water, catching  
some of the precious fluid in the cupped leaf. Carefully negotiating  
her way back to her patient, she nodded to Mary to gently lift  
his head. She dribbled some water into his mouth and he swallowed  
before gasping and coughing. Rolling to his side, he clutched  
his stomach and cried out in agony. The women held him as the  
pain coursed through his body, unable to do anything but support  
him.  
He slowly settled and they gingerly rolled him onto his back.  
Beverly stroked his face and he cracked open his eye.  
"Hey thereit's morning."  
Confused, his eye darted about, a frown marring his handsome face.  
"What?"  
"We escaped Jean-Luclast night."  
He stared at his lover, clearly addled.  
"Escaped? From where?"  
Beverly cast a glance at Mary and shook her head.  
"Never mind Jean-Luc, you just rest."  
He tried to sigh and failed. Grimacing he caught Beverly's hand.  
"I'd better get to Sickbay Beverly, something's wrong with  
methere's terrible paincan you stop it?"  
She gently squeezed his hand and said soothingly,  
"Soon Jean-Luc, soonyou just rest."  
He seemed satisfied with that and closed his eye, his body relaxing.  
It was some minutes before Beverly realised he'd lost consciousness.  
Mary rubbed his shoulder and stated the obvious.  
"He's hallucinatinghe thinks he's on the Enterprise."  
The Doctor nodded sadly and sighed.  
"It's for the best probably, he'll more than likely deal  
with his pain better if he thinks he's going to Sickbay."  
"How long Beverlyuntil?"  
Beverly sat back and drew a large breath.  
"How long until he dies? I don't know exactlyI can  
tell you he's fading fast, but he has a strong will and an indomitable  
spirit. I wouldn't write him off too soon. He has a habit of defying  
the odds."  
Mary looked down at the unconscious man and pointed to his underwear.  
"Um Beverlyhe's"  
Beverly looked down to see that he'd voided his bladder. She sighed  
and slowly eased down to strip off his briefs. Mary had the good  
grace to turn her head as Beverly went to the river to wash the  
garment. She returned and had him dressed again in minutes.  
"With his body heat raging, they should be dry again soon."  
Mary nodded and inspected her sore hands.  
"You once insinuated that I never got my hands dirty."  
She lifted her hands, turning them.  
Beverly chuckled and shook her head.  
"I stand corrected."

 

 

 

 

 

Data's eyes automatically adjusted to the bright sunlight  
as he took his tricorder and scanned the immediate area. Finding  
himself alone, he broadened the scan and noted the village. Making  
sure no Human bio signs were evident, he turned slowly and froze  
when a quiet alarm sounded. To the southwest, eight kilometres  
away, were three Human signs. He narrowed the scan and found that  
the life signs of one of the targets was low, in fact it was fluctuating  
alarmingly. Data scrambled down the steep mound and set a course.  
He settled into a loping run, a gait he knew would cover the ground  
quickly.

 

 

 

 

 

Four guards entered the hut and stood, dumbfounded,  
to find themselves alone. One of the muscular males went over  
to the far wall and got to his knees, sniffing the ground. He  
quickly stood and shouted at his companions. Two raced off as  
the remaining two inspected the bloodstains by the fire. When  
the chief imperiously entered, the males straightened and pointed  
to the tunnel. The headman ambled over and looked disdainfully  
down, before sniffing and flicking his hand. Back out in the light  
of day, the chief called his people together. His barked commands  
assembled a group of eight armed males. He swung his arm in a  
circle and the men ran off in pairs, each two to a compass point.  
The chief then called for two more males and took them around  
to the hut wall. Standing at the exit of the tunnel, he pointed  
down and the males dropped to their knees to sniff the ground.  
Having got the scent, they stood and howled loudly. The chief  
clapped his hands and the armed men ran off in the same direction  
the escapees had taken.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As the heat of day wore on, the two women eased their  
hunger by drinking. They moved under the shelter of an overhanging  
rock ledge and Beverly spent her time waving away the myriad of  
insects that strove to infest Jean-Luc's wounds. The afternoon  
advanced and Beverly stood and stretched.  
"Come on it's time we got moving again."  
Mary rose and gently took Jean-Luc by the knees. Beverly gripped  
him under the arms and the lifted. The movement roused the Captain  
and he shouted,  
"No! I will not! I will never yield!"  
His scream was ear splitting. The women immediately put him down  
and Beverly hurried to the water to gather a handful of liquid.  
She rushed back and splashed the fluid on his face. He gasped  
and shook his head.  
"Beverly!"  
She sank quickly to her knees.  
"I'm here Jean-Luc it's all right. You were dreaming that's  
all."  
He panted and sweat ran down his stubbled face.  
"What? A dream?"  
"Yes my love but you're awake now."  
"Oh God Beverlyit hurts! Can't you?"  
"Hush Jean-Lucwe're going to take you someplace safebut  
you have to be quiet. It's very important Jean-Luccan you  
be quietfor me?"  
He nodded, swallowing and panting raggedly. The women again picked  
him up and he groaned low in his throat. They carefully made their  
way back to the river and entered, the cold lancing up their legs.

 

 

 

 

 

As Data ran he periodically looked at his tricorder.  
When he saw that his targets were moving he altered his course  
to intercept them and quickened his pace. Time was running out.

 

 

 

 

 

The males who'd been sent out to the compass  
points were heading for neighbouring villages. Their message was  
that the escapees belonged to them and were not to be taken in.  
They would also ask the chiefs if more men could join the search.  
The two who were tracking the fleeing Humans had reached the creek  
and crossed it, travelling some distance before realising there  
was no spore to follow. They backtracked to the watercourse and  
entered the water, guessing the captives had chosen to follow  
the stream away from the village. With nothing to follow except  
the flowing water, they made good time and were drinking not far  
from the three when they heard Jean-Luc's scream. Raising their  
heads together, the sniffed the air and grunted before setting  
off again this time at a quicker pace.

 

 

 

 

The women were tiring fast. With no food and their  
bodies shivering with cold, they carried their burden slower and  
slower. They had settled Jean-Luc on a long flat rock midstream  
in a straight stretch and were drinking to stave off their hunger  
when Mary looked upstream and froze. Beverly saw her look of fear  
and spun around. Advancing cautiously down stream were two armed  
males, their spears levelled directly at them. They approached  
to within three metres and stopped. The bigger one grunted and  
pointed to Jean-Luc. Beverly stood protectively in front of him  
and growled back. The males straightened and thumped their chests,  
brandishing the spears. The woman jumped alarmingly when a quiet  
voice spoke behind them.  
"Don't move Doctor I will handle this."  
Although intensely curious to see the owner of the voice, Beverly  
stood rigidly as their saviour waded past. She gasped at seeing  
another native, before her logical mind kicked in.  
"The natives don't speak Federation Standard."  
Mary chanced a glance at the Doctor and received a surreptitious  
shake of the head.  
"Do nothing."  
The single male advanced slowly towards the two with the weapons.  
They growled and comically stamped their feet, sending water in  
all directions. The single male kept approaching and one of the  
villagers suddenly lunged forward and attacked. The single male  
was almost too quick to see. He easily parried the lunge and applied  
a pinch to the nerves at the base of the neck. His attacker went  
limp and he held him upright with ease. The remaining male howled  
and swung the spear in a deadly arc. The rescuer held up his free  
arm and the wooden shaft broke cleanly as it struck his forearm.  
Left with a shortened piece of wood, the male still sought to  
attack. He ran in and stabbed with the shaft, but the lone male  
grabbed it and wrenched it out of his hands with blinding speed.  
He then brought the wood down sharply upon the male's neck and  
caught him as he passed out. Dragging both senseless bodies to  
the bank, he made sure they were safely out of the way before  
facing the two startled women.  
"Greetings Doctor Crusher."  
Beverly gasped.  
"Data?"  
"Yes Doctor."  
He waded to the Captain and scanned him. Beverly took the tricorder  
from his hands and shook her head.  
"Oh God it's much worse than I thought. Where is everybody  
Data? We need help."  
"Because of the deleterious effect of the transporter, it  
was decided I should come alone. We have five kilometres to cover  
to get back to the gateway and we only have two hours to do it."  
Mary lifted her head.  
"What? Five kilometres? We're barefooted! How the hell do  
you expect us to cover the distance with nothing on our feet?"  
He tilted his head and considered the question.  
"Stay here."  
He left the river and disappeared into the surrounding bush. He  
soon emerged, his hands filled with bark and thin vines.  
He called to them.  
"Leave Captain Picard there and come to me."  
Mary left immediately, but Beverly hesitated.  
"Please Doctor, time is of the essence."  
She swallowed her worry and waded over to the android. He quickly  
tied the bark around their feet and then went to retrieve the  
Captain. Once again rejoining the women, he nodded to Beverly  
to activate the tricorder. This she did and he showed her the  
direction they must take.  
"I will carry the Captain but we must hurry."  
Beverly gripped his bicep and said softly,  
"Be gentle Data he's very badly injured. Any sharp movement"  
"I understand Doctor Crusher."  
He nodded at the woman and set off at a fluid jog, his arms acting  
as suspensors keeping the shocks from travelling through Jean-Luc.  
The women followed him.

 

 

 

 

 

"How long Geordi?"  
The Chief Engineer consulted his tricorder and tapped out some  
instructions on the computer.  
"Another forty minutes."  
Will paced in front of the shimmering oval, his impatience palpable.  
"Where the hell are they?"  
Deanna gripped his hand as he passed, bringing him to a stop.  
"Steady Imzadi. If anyone can bring them home it's Data.  
Give him time."  
Will frowned and turned to Geordi.  
"What happens when the time elapses?"  
Geordi shrugged and looked at the apparatus.  
"It'll close."  
"And how long until we can open it again?"  
Geordi sighed.  
"Well according to our analysisan hourmaybe and  
hour and a half."  
Will scowled at the light as if he could force it to stay open  
with sheer belligerence.  
"And how long then? Another four hours?"  
Geordi stood up and joined the Commander at the light.  
"To be honest we don't exactly know...we haven't got that  
far."  
Will snorted.  
"Dammit Geordi! We need this thing to stay open!"  
"I hear you Commander butit's mostly out of our hands,  
at least until we know more."

 

 

 

 

 

They ran as fast as they dared. As they got within  
a kilometre of the mound, Beverly suddenly barked a warning.  
"Data! There's approaching life signseight nativescoming  
this way."  
They came to an abrupt stop and cast about, looking for a hiding  
spot.  
Mary spotted some fallen trees.  
"Over therequickly!"  
With alacrity, the four people rushed for the greenery.  
Once secreted, they watched fearfully as the armed party emerged  
into the surrounding bush. They trotted past, seemingly unknowing  
until one suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. He stilled his  
feet and grunted loudly bringing the others to a standstill. The  
leader of the group conversed with the male and quickly sent his  
team out in search of their prey. Beverly heard Jean-Luc whimper  
softly and quickly put her hand over his mouth. His body spasmed  
and he vomited, the bloody liquid squirting through her fingers.  
Data saw what was happening and turned the Captain onto his side  
as Beverly struggled to clear his mouth before he choked. The  
acrid odour drifted up from their hiding place and the native  
closest to them promptly turned in their direction. He cautiously  
approached and Data waited until he was almost on top of them  
before suddenly standing and confronting the hunter. Alarmed,  
the male raised his head to howl but Data was too quick. With  
blinding speed, the android stepped in and brought his fist down  
upon his neck, rendering him instantly unconscious. Data caught  
his body and lowered it gently to the ground. Seeing that the  
others were searching off to one side, he gestured to the women  
to follow him. He picked up Jean-Luc and together they stole away.  
It seemed they'd made their escape, that was until the Captain  
suddenly shouted,  
"Red alert! Shields up!"  
Running next to Data, Beverly tried to cover his mouth but the  
shouting went on.  
"Load the torpedo bays and ready phasers! Come to heading  
two eight point"  
Data pinched the nerves at the base of his neck and he went limp  
in the officer's arms. Without slackening their pace they ran  
through the undergrowth, the sounds of pursuit behind them.  
Beverly heard the alarm on the tricorder. She glanced down and  
felt her stomach drop.  
"Data!"  
She showed the running officer the instrument and he slowed to  
a trot.  
"We have run out of time."  
Mary looked frantically forward and said brokenly,  
"But isn't that the clearing up ahead? Can't we make it?"  
Data shook his head and stoped all together.  
"No. The alarm was to coincide with the destabilising of  
the transporter matrix. We cannot travel through it."  
Beverly, bent over and puffing, said through her gasps,  
"How long then 'till it re-activates?"  
"I am uncertain Doctor. Geordi was working on that when I  
left."  
Mary, also panting, wiped sweat from her brow and grunted.  
"So we have to stay somewhere close and wait for it to come  
on line again?"  
Data nodded and frowned as Jean-Luc suddenly began to shake. His  
body stretched and flexed before contorting.  
"Put him down Datahe's convulsing!"  
"Doctor we would be better served trying to find cover. Our  
pursuers are getting closer."  
Torn between caring for her lover and bowing to common sense she  
chose the latter. The three ran towards the cover of a tall rocky  
outcrop, the bush growing haphazardly through the boulders. Data  
monitored the direction of his feet while he apportioned some  
sensory input to watch the Captain, who had lapsed back into unconsciousness.  
Blood oozed from Jean-Luc's open mouth and drool slid down his  
chin.  
They climbed quickly, easing between the boulders, seeking somewhere  
safe. Pushing behind a large rock, Mary hissed at her friends.  
"In hereI've found a cave!"  
They ducked in one at a time, Beverly helping Data with his burden.  
Gently depositing Jean-Luc onto the floor, Data took the tricorder  
and scanned the cave while Beverly examined her Captain. Mary  
squatted by her side.  
"How is he?"  
"Bad. He's losing too much blood and his temperature is off  
the scale."  
"Why did he convulse?"  
Beverly frowned and wiped away some of the blood.  
"It may have been febrile, caused by his temperatureor  
it may be an undisclosed head injury, or a combination of both.  
Either way it's bad news."  
Data returned and hunkered down with the women.  
"We have entered an extensive cave system. We should be able  
to elude our pursuers adequately."  
Mary grabbed his forearm and tilted her head.  
"What about the transporter? We can't see it from here."  
Data afforded her a small smile and showed her the tricorder.  
"I will set the sensor to alert us when it re-activates.  
All we will have to dois get to it."  
Mary looked back at the cave entrance and shivered.  
"That's easy for you to say!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

The officers in the room all gasped in unison  
when the oval wavered then blinked out. Before the column could  
subside, Geordi fed some commands into his computer and boosted  
the output of the surrounding tricorders. There was a deep groaning  
resonating from beneath their feet and the dome emitted a loud  
hissing. The blue metal shaft glowed and an ear-piercing whine  
pervaded the surrounding air. The personnel winced and covered  
their ears but the sound grew in intensity, forcing them to their  
knees. Their mouths opened and they began to shriek with pain.  
Deanna was overcome with a wave of intense dizziness and toppled  
over. Will tried to help her but, as he curled up on the floor,  
the sound abruptly ceased. Deanna recovered first, going to the  
men and helping them to their feet. Will was angry. Shouting,  
he said,  
"What the hell was that?"  
With shaking hands, Geordi checked his computer and swallowed,  
trying to get his hearing on line.  
"It didn't like our efforts to keep it activebut I  
thinkyep we've done it! It will have to cycle through its  
subroutines but it should come back into the grid."  
Will, poking his fingers into his ears and shaking, opened his  
mouth wide.  
"How soon?"  
"That I can't saybut it shouldn't be too long. I hope."

 

 

 

 

 

Beverly wiped the drool from around Jean-Luc's mouth  
and frowned as blood trickled out. She gently opened his mouth  
and groaned as she saw his mangled tongue. Mary gasped and shook  
her head.  
"How the hell did he do that?"  
"Probably when he convulsed."  
"Can you stop the bleeding?"  
The Doctor sighed and shook her head sadly.  
"Nope. As with all his other injuries, all I can do is sit  
and watch."  
Data offered the tricorder and Beverly scanned the unconscious  
Captain, shaking her head in frustration.  
"Dammit he's got breaks, ruptureshe's haemorrhaging  
internally and the bloody infection is the icing on the cake!"  
Data gently touched her forearm and stared into her eyes.  
"Doctor Crusher how long...?"  
"I don't know Data! He should've succumbed by nowhe's  
so sick"  
The android was silent a moment then squeezed her arm.  
"You do realise Doctorthe passage back through the  
transporter will betraumatic?"  
Beverly dragged her eyes up from the Captain and groaned.  
"Oh God Datahe can't take any more!"  
"Nevertheless Doctor the effects of transporting through  
a phase shifting device are well documented. How did you feel  
after your last excursion?"  
The two women looked at each other and shrugged. Mary answered,  
"We woke up with a four alarm headache and an upset stomach."  
Data processed the information and offered,  
"You lost consciousness?"  
Both women nodded and Beverly added,  
"By the taste left in my mouth, I'd say we vomited too."  
Mary nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, I think so too. I distinctly remember the headachewow  
it was terrible."  
Data looked at the Captain and questioned Beverly.  
"Do you think Captain Picard has any underlying brain injuries?"  
Frustrated, Beverly sighed.  
"This isn't a medical tricorder Data, it doesn't scan that  
deeplybut if I had to guess, judging by his convulsions,  
I'd say there was every possibility."  
"Then going through the transporter may be dangerous for  
him?"  
The Doctor nodded and gently brushed her fingers down Jean-Luc's  
face.  
"Is there any other way?"  
"No Doctor there is not."  
Beverly tenderly stroked his head and sighed. Almost to herself  
she whispered,  
"Poor Jean-Lucyou're damned if you do and damned if  
you don't."  
Data's tricorder sounded an alarm and Mary grabbed his arm.  
"Is it the transporter?"  
"No Doctorour pursuers are getting closer. We should  
move further into the caves."  
He bent and carefully picked up his Captain and turned to the  
blackness at the rear of the cave. Beverly shivered.  
"I wish we had more light."  
Data turned his head and informed her,  
"Not only does the tricorder contain an adequate lamp, my  
eyes will adjust to the darkness with remarkable efficiency. Fear  
not Doctor Crusher I will lead you surely."  
Beverly patted his shoulder and smiled.  
"I never doubted you Data. How far should we go?"  
Data cocked his head and offered his opinion.  
"Not far Doctor. We need to be close to avail ourselves of  
the transporter when it re-activates. With the amount of caves  
and tunnels to choose from, I hope to confound our pursuers indefinitely.  
After all, they cannot search each and every one."  
Beverly thought about it for a moment then asked Data,  
"Can we get closer to the clearing? Do these caves interconnect?"  
Data considered her query and answered her.  
"When we are safe I will consult the tricorder. Until then  
we had best get going."  
Following his lead, the travellers went deeper into the system.  
A small stream snaked its way through one cave and Data chose  
to follow it upstream. The water was icy cold and the women's  
teeth were soon chattering. Selecting another branch of tunnels,  
they went off at an angle and covered over three hundred metres  
before Data cast about, looking for a comfortable place to put  
Jean-Luc down. Finding a flat section of smooth rock, he gently  
lowered the battered man to the floor. Beverly was by his side  
immediately and Data watched a few moments before he scanned the  
surrounding area with his instrument. Jean-Luc moaned and turned  
onto his side, attempting to curl up. He trembled violently and  
gasped when his body spasmed. Blood flowed slowly across the rock,  
pooling in a small indentation. Beverly had given up on the leaves,  
his wounds now open and uncovered. Along with the blood, matter  
oozed from his stomach wound and Beverly could clearly smell putrification.  
Data returned to the women and squatted down with them.  
"You were right Doctor. The caves do have an entrance near  
the clearing. If we continue in this direction for another fifty  
metres, then veer right for a short distance, we should find ourselves  
overlooking the clearing on the east side effectively behind the  
obelisk."  
Mary listened carefully.  
"How far from the transporter?"  
"No more than fifty metres."  
"And we can approach from behind?"  
"Yes."  
The women looked at each other, a smile creeping across their  
faces. Beverly nodded decisively.  
"Ok. We should move now and settle to wait. I want Jean-Luc  
to rest as much as possibleall this jostling must be very  
painfulnot to mention dangerousfor him."  
Data nodded and stooped to lift Jean-Luc. The Captain gasped and  
clutched at his stomach with his good hand, his head lolling.  
Beverly gently lifted his head and placed it on Data's chest.  
She nodded to the officer and they set off.  
It took only fifteen minutes to gain access to the small cave  
overlooking the clearing. They hung back from the entrance, but  
stayed within the periphery of light spilling in.  
Beverly requested Data lay the Captain in the sunlight, hoping  
to ease his rigor. Although his temperature still raged, he was  
shivering violently. He lay quietly for ten minutes then began  
to twitch and cry out. Incoherently shouting commands, Data quickly  
silenced him with the nerve pinch. He lost consciousness but his  
body still jerked and spasmed.  
Mary sat near the entrance and sniffed tiredly.  
"I wonder how long it will take to re-activate?"  
Beverly, who had been staring fixedly at Jean-Luc's blood that  
covered much of Data's torso, sighed and shrugged.  
"If it doesn't happen soon it'll be too late. He's failing  
fast; the tricorder has detected cardiac arrhythmia. If we don't  
get him back to the ship, the organ will fail."  
Mary frowned.  
"Can't you apply cardiac massage?"  
Beverly shook her head.  
"Jean-Luc has an artificial heart. I would need a cardio  
inducer to augment itI can't do it with my hands."  
Mary stared at the Captain and blew out a breath.  
"There's so much about him I don't know. When did he lose  
his heart?"  
"He was a young man, just an Ensign. He got into a fight  
with three Nausicaans. One of them stabbed him through the back  
and the knife impaled his heart."  
"Three Nausicaans? My God what was he thinking?"  
Beverly sighed and looked tenderly down at her lover.  
"I don't think he thought at all. He was rather impulsive  
in those days."  
Mary smiled and tilted her head.  
"Did you know him then?"  
Beverly shook her head and grinned.  
"No, but I learnedthrough his close friendswhat  
kind of a young man he was. Brashcockyquite the ladies  
manup until he lost his heart he wasn't what you'd call  
an ideal Starfleet officer."  
"But?"  
"But after the accident he settled downstarted to take  
things more seriously. I think that brush with death was a wake  
up call for him. By the time I first got to meet him he was a  
Captain and deadly serious. In fact I thought he was a bit of  
a stiff. It took me a while to find the gentlesensitive  
man beneath his command exterior. He doesn't let people get too  
closeexcept me. I consider it a privilege to love himand  
to be loved by him. He's a remarkable man."  
The three settled into silence as the sun began its descent to  
the horizon.

 

 

 

 

"Well Geordi?"  
The dark Engineer sighed and closed his tricorder with a snap.  
"I just don't get it! Everything says it should be activatingyet  
it's not. I don't know what's wrong CommanderI wish Data  
were here."  
Deanna went to the distressed man and squeezed his arm.  
"We do too Geordi. Is there anything we can do? What about  
linking the device directly to the ship's computer?"  
The Engineer lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"It may work Counsellor, but I'm reluctant to expose the  
ship's computer to something we know so little about. Anything  
could happen. What would we do if the ship were disabled just  
when we needed it to save our people? We really can't take the  
risk."  
Deanna plexed whilst walking slowly around the room Will and Geordi  
watched her and waited as she thought.  
"All right, why don't we go back to square one?"  
Will lifted his head and frowned.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Shut it down completely, then restart it the way we did  
before."  
The men looked at each other and Geordi shrugged.  
"Why not? It's a shot in the darkbut it's the only  
shot we've got."  
Will stood and pinched his lower lip.  
"Okhow long will it take."  
Geordi looked at the domed shaft and mentally calculated.  
"An hour tops."  
Will nodded curtly.  
"Do it."

 

 

 

 

Mary chanced a look outside and reported to her friends.  
"It's getting dark."  
Beverly rubbed her arms and shuddered.  
"And cold. Data I don't suppose we could light a fire."  
Data tilted his head and grimaced.  
"That would be inadvisable Doctor. For obvious reasons"  
"Ok I get the message."  
She looked down at the Captain and came to a decision.  
"Right! The warmest thing in this cave is Jean-Luc. Come  
on Mary, we need to lie close to him."  
Data frowned and protested.  
"Won't that raise his already morbidly high temperature?"  
"Not if we don't get too close. We can feel his radiant heat  
without compromising him, don't worry DataI would never  
do anything to harm him."  
The android nodded and gave a small smile of reassurance.  
"I know Doctor."  
The women positioned themselves and Data went to the entrance  
to keep watch. With his enhanced hearing and eyesight, he was  
the perfect sentry.  
Despite her worry Beverly soon found herself beginning to doze.  
It was Mary's frightened voice that shattered her sleep.  
"Doctorhe's not breathing!"  
Beverly sat up immediately and leaned over Jean-Luc. Her fingers  
pressed into his neck as she frantically searched for his carotid  
pulse. Barely detectable, she felt the faint throb and almost  
sobbed with relief. She placed her cheek over his mouth and just  
registered his exhalation. Data joined them and watched carefully  
while scanning the man.  
"Doctor Crusher I detect life signs, although they are very  
weak."  
Beverly wiped absently as the tears trickled down her face.  
"Hang on my lovehang on."

 

 

 

 

 

Geordi stood before the glowing dome and turned  
to Will and Deanna.  
"Ok this is the tricky part. I have to press these two recessed  
areas and that should activate the transporter, but it's going  
to cause a big atmospheric shift. You'd better shelter in the  
tunnel."  
Deanna stepped to him and frowned.  
"What about you?"  
The Engineer shrugged and looked back at the apparatus.  
"Somebody has to do it Counsellor."  
Deanna looked up at Will, trying to think of a better way. He  
made the decision for her when he gently grabbed her arm.  
"Come on Deanna, the longer we wait"  
She sighed and nodded. Giving Geordi a look of encouragement,  
she let Will lead her to the tunnel.  
"Be careful Geordi."  
He smiled and waited until they were safely within the rock. Then  
he pressed the buttons.  
There was a thunderous whoosh and the occupants of the tunnel  
coughed convulsively. Will tugged on Deanna's sleeve and they  
shakily made their way into the room. In the blinding light they  
couldn't see Geordi at first. It was a groan that made his presence  
known. Deanna rushed to him.  
"Geordi! Are you all right?"  
The Engineer slowly rolled over and got to his knees. Blood trickled  
down his cheek and he closed his eyes tightly as he shook his  
head.  
"Whew that thing sure packs a punch! I feel like I've been  
kicked by a plasma injector."  
Will stood in front of the shimmering oval and called over his  
shoulder,  
"How long will it stay open?"  
Getting slowly to his feet, Geordi checked his tricorder.  
"Well if I did everything right we should get an hourmaybe  
more. It's really hard to tell Commander."  
Will clasped Geordi's shoulder and squeezed.  
"You did great Geordi. It's up to Data now."

 

 

 

Now too frightened to leave Jean-Luc's side, Beverly  
shone the tricorder's light over his body and swept her hair back  
distractedly. The bleeding had slowed, but the pus and serum continued  
unabated. She was doing yet another scan when the instrument suddenly  
trilled quietly in her hand. She jumped and almost dropped it.  
Data came instantly and took it from her, turning and widening  
the scan of the outside.  
"The transporter has re-activated."  
Mary sat up and grinned.  
"It's about time!"  
Data looked worriedly at his Captain and spoke softly to Beverly.  
"We must go now Doctor."  
She looked up at her friend and brushed at her tears.  
"Dataif we move him"  
"I understand Doctor but we have no choice. We must leave  
this placeit is the only hope he has."  
She nodded numbly and Data very gently picked up Jean-Luc. His  
body limp in his arms; the officer looked down at him and shook  
his head.  
"Fight Captain Picardkeep fighting."  
They left the cave and, following Data, carefully picked their  
way through the rocks and bush that covered the slope. They smelled  
smoke and when they began to climb the mound, they saw a group  
of sixteen natives surrounded by flaming torches all on their  
knees, bowing towards the obelisk. It wasn't until they crested  
the rise that they realised the inhabitants were bowing to the  
shimmering transporter. Whispering to Data, Beverly said,  
"You go first with the Captain. Tell them he needs to be  
taken immediately to Sickbay. We'll follow as soon as we can.  
Give the tricorder to Doctor Selar."  
Data nodded and took one final look at his Captain. He straightened  
his spine and stepped forward. There was a glaring flash and a  
sucking pull of air.  
There was a collective cry from the assembled people below. They  
looked up in awe, seeing the two women and falling again into  
their bow.  
Mary extended her hand and Beverly took it. Squeezing tightly,  
the women looked at each other and Beverly smiled.  
"Ready?"  
Mary nodded and together they stepped into the light.

 

 

 

The three officers in the room were not prepared for  
Data's arrival. There was a brilliant flash of light and their  
hair was tousled by the wind that blasted them. Squinting their  
eyes, it was Data himself that got their attention.  
"Quickly Commander! Captain Picard is critically injured.  
He must be transported immediately to Sickbay."  
The unconscious man was retching ineffectively in Data's arms.  
Data stepped forward just as the two women appeared. They fell  
to the floor in a daze and quickly started to vomit. Will called  
for a beam out for everyone in the room, directly to Sickbay.

 

 

 

 

The well-oiled system of the medical facility swung  
into action. Data gently laid his Captain on a biobed and Doctor  
Selar, the Vulcan second in command of Sickbay, went to his side  
with a medical tricorder open and scanning. Without hesitation,  
brisk orders were issued and Jean-Luc was whisked off to surgery  
within moments of arrival.  
Beverly and Mary lost consciousness as they materialised on the  
floor. They were carefully placed on biobeds and thoroughly scanned.  
Drugs were administered to settle their systems and the myriad  
of minor injuries were healed. They were bathed and dressed in  
Sickbay gowns before being placed on diagnostic beds and allowed  
to wake naturally.  
Jean-Luc was not so lucky. Severely injured, his body had reached  
its limits and had begun the inevitable slide to death. Selar  
placed him on life support as she worked frantically to save his  
life. Twice his heart stopped and they had difficulty replacing  
his blood loss. He indeed had a deep brain injury and the Doctor  
fought hard to isolate and treat it. He had broken ribs, his shoulder  
was shattered and his shins split. His face had several fractures  
and he'd lost the fluid from his damaged eye. His right kidney  
had ceased functioning and his stomach was perforated, as was  
the large intestine. His testicles were damaged and the urethra  
torn. The liver was only just functioning and was severely bruised.  
The infections, both within and without infiltrated his blood,  
carrying it throughout his body. Organs not normally affected  
were compromised and Selar struggled to find an appropriate treatment.  
His temperature raged unabated, so much so that after eight hours  
of exhaustive surgery, he was placed in a cool bath in an attempt  
to bring it down.  
Both Mary and Beverly had woken before Jean-Luc's marathon surgery  
ended. Beverly chafed at being confined to bed, but under the  
circumstances, it was the wisest course of action. When Selar  
finally came to see her she had to contain her impatience.  
"How is he?"  
"Captain Picard is seriously ill."  
"What have you done so far?"  
The Vulcan clasped her hands in front of her body and stared down  
at her boss.  
"He has had extensive surgeries. We repaired many broken  
bones and damaged organs, however in his weakened state, and with  
an unidentified infection compromising his immune system, his  
condition is perilous."  
Beverly pulled at her lower lip and swung her legs off the bed.  
"What about his brain? Was there an injury?"  
"Yes Doctor. There was a significant area of damage, which  
we isolated and treated. I do not expect it to be troublesome."  
Beverly stood and wavered slightly, prompting Selar to take her  
arm.  
"Doctor Crusher you should remain in bed."  
"Like hell! I want to see him."  
"At present he is deeply unconscious. There would be no point."  
Beverly closed her eyes in exasperation, both against her lingering  
nausea and her fellow's intractability.  
"Selarplease, it's very important to me."  
Selar regarded the Doctor implacably before coming to a decision.  
"Very well Doctor, you may have ten minutes with him."  
"Ten minutes? But"  
The Vulcan shook her head and said mildly,  
"You are my patient Doctor Crusher. You will accede to my  
wishes."  
Beverly huffed in an irritated fashion but subsided nonetheless.  
"Ok."  
Picking up her robe and putting it on, Beverly followed her Doctor  
from the room and was lead into the Captain's private suite. Surprised  
at not seeing him in the bed, Beverly was lead into the bathroom  
and gasped when she saw him.  
"God, how much weight has he lost?"  
Selar consulted a PADD and said softly,  
"Seven point five kilos."  
Beverly dropped to her knees beside the bath and tenderly brushed  
her fingers over his repaired face. She took time to scrutinise  
him minutely, noting the reddened scars of both injury and surgery.  
He had a cover over his left eye and she saw that his right testicle  
was still swollen. An intravenous drip was connected to his arm,  
the bags of blood and fluid suspended above. Turning her head,  
Beverly said absently,  
"What's wrong with his eye?"  
Selar sat on the side of the bath and answered,  
"The globe had been punctured resulting in the fluid being  
lost. We have repaired the damage, but he will need further surgery  
before the eye will function properly."  
"And his testicle?"  
"I intend to place him in an extensive regeneration field  
once we get his temperature down. That should rectify the remaining  
damage to the organ and any other lingering injuries he has."  
Beverly reached into the cool water and gently picked up his hand.  
"What about the nerve damage in his arm?"  
Selar allowed an uncharacteristic sigh before she answered.  
"The entire shoulder joint was shattered. We re-constructed  
it and grafted some new bone, however it will be some time before  
the nerves recover, it was a devastating blow. For the interim  
we will rely on the regen fields and, when he is able, physiotherapy."  
They were silent a while then Beverly asked.  
"And the infection? Are you any further advanced in isolating  
it?"  
The Vulcan shook her head.  
"No Doctor Crusher."  
"Why don't you...?"  
"Doctor Crusher it is time you went back to bed."  
"What? No really Selar, I'm fine."  
The stoic Doctor stood and reached down with a strong hand, gently  
pulling Beverly to her feet.  
"You cannot help him Doctor. Please go back to bed nowor  
I will sedate you."  
Defiance briefly crossed Beverly's face then she realised Selar  
was deadly serious. Sighing she nodded and left.  
Once safely ensconced in her bed, Beverly set her agile mind to  
the problem of Jean-Luc's insidious infection. Answering her summons  
and with Selar's permission, a nurse give her a PADD containing  
the Captain's notes. Beverly piled up her pillows and concentrated  
on the information before her, determined to help her lover.  
Selar, after checking again on the Captain, noted that his temperature  
hadn't reduced sufficiently. In a quiet voice she ordered a transfusion  
device to be brought into the room.  
Lowering the level of the water, she extracted his free arm and  
connected a large cannula to his vein. She then attached a cannula  
to an artery in his groin and instituted a circular transfusion.  
The blood was circulated through a machine that cooled it before  
returning it to his body. A nurse retrieved a chair and the Doctor  
availed herself of it as she watched the unconscious man carefully.

 

 

 

 

 

From her room Beverly could hear some rather rambunctious  
conversations. Frowning at the disturbance, she slid from her  
bed and wandered out into Sickbay proper. What she saw made her  
grin.  
Mary was holding centre stage, surrounded by an admiring group  
of male nurses and orderlies. Beverly gently cleared her throat  
and was completely ignored. However her  
"Gentlemen!" gathered their attention. They swiftly  
acknowledged her presence and some had the good grace to blush.  
Mary shot her a look, beaming radiantly. Beverly sighed.  
"Gentlemen, this is a medical facility. I suggest you return  
to your dutiesand keep the noise down, there are sick people  
here!"  
They nodded and drifted off to their stations, each giving Mary  
a gentle smile. The Doctor sauntered over to her bed and grinned  
wisely.  
"I see you have no shortage of admirers."  
The pretty Director laughed and shook her hair.  
"Hmm. I must say it feels goodafter what we've been  
through. Tell mehow's Jean-Luc."  
Beverly's grin faded rapidly.  
"He's very sick Mary. The Doctors have managed to repair  
most of his injuries but he has a terrible infection that's running  
rampant through his body. With his immune system so low, he's  
not fighting it too well."  
Mary sat on the edge of her bed and slid her feet to the floor.  
Taking Beverly by the hand she squeezed reassuringly and looked  
into her blue eyes.  
"Why don't we go and see him?"  
"I'll have to ask Selar."  
Mary frowned and looked over her shoulder.  
"Is she the Vulcanthe one who doesn't smile?"  
Beverly chuckled and nodded.  
"That's her."  
The Director huffed.  
"What a sour puss! She said I had to stay in bed all this  
morningAND she said I needed more fibre in my diet. Suggested  
I eat prunes!"  
Beverly laughed outright at that.  
"Well if Selar says you need more fibrebelieve it.  
One thing about being without a sense of humouryou know  
she's deadly serious, all the time."  
Mary sniffed and tilted her head.  
"I don't believe you! Nobodynot even Vulcans are without  
are totally bereft of humour."  
Beverly took a moment to think and eventually smiled and nodded  
her head.  
"You're right, but you do have to work hard to see it. Come  
on, we'll go and see her."  
When they reached the Captain's room, Beverly bade her friend  
to wait as she went in to see Selar. Her eyes travelled over the  
transfusion device and her jaw clenched.  
"You can't lower his temperature any other way?"  
The Vulcan stood and cast her eyes down at her Captain.  
"No Doctor. I felt if we did not lower his body temperature,  
his system might have started to fail. Also we have to bear in  
mind his brain injury. Morbidly elevated temperatures could severely  
compromise his ability to heal."  
Beverly nodded and noted how sallow his skin had become.  
"Doctor Selar my companion from the planet is outsideshe  
wishes to see the Captain. I told her it would only be with your  
permission."  
The Second in Command cocked her head and devoted some minutes  
to her reply. She knew simply because her boss had asked, that  
it was important to both women. Her answer reflected this.  
"Yes Doctor Crusher, that will be acceptable, but please  
make the visit brief."  
Beverly gently squeezed the Vulcan's arm and left to get her friend.  
"Mary? You can come infor a little while, but I have  
to warn youhe's connected to a blood transfusion machine  
and he's lying naked in a cool bath. He's helpless Mary."  
The Director nodded and gripped Beverly's hands.  
"I'm not a voyeur Beverly. That man saved our livesI  
just want to let him know I'm there for him too."  
Beverly closed her eyes and two tears trickled down her face.  
Frowning, she irritably wiped at them, annoyed at her lapse.  
Mary waited patiently as Beverly regained herself and together  
they entered his bathroom.  
The first thing Mary noticed was his frail looking frame. That  
he'd lost a significant amount of weight was obvious. Dark smudges  
stained the skin under his eyes and the red marks of both injuries  
and surgery marked his body. His cheeks had hollowed and given  
his face a skeletal look. The dark red tubes that snaked across  
his limbs only accentuated his pallor. She knelt at his head and  
trailed her fingers gently over the fevered skin of his face.  
"Oh Jean-Lucwhat have I done to you?"  
Beverly sat on the bath side and rested her hand on Mary's shoulder.  
The Director sniffed back a tear and shook her head.  
"If it wasn't for meI'm so sorry Jean-Luc, this whole  
damn business is my fault. I want you to know that Beverly and  
I will stay by youwe'll wait for you Captain, you just have  
to get well."  
Tears slid down her face and she wiped at them distractedly. Beverly  
gently urged her to her feet and ushered her from the room. Once  
in the bedroom, Mary covered her face with her hands and sobbed.  
"Oh God I'm so sorry Beverlywill he ever forgive me?  
Can you?"  
Beverly took her into her embrace and held her as she cried. It  
was the first time she'd shown any kind of real remorse and Beverly  
was relieved. When the sobs subsided, Beverly held her at arms  
length and looked under her brow.  
"I know Jean-Luc better than anybody and I can safely say  
he will forgive youand so will I. It's over Maryat  
least it will be when he recovers. Time to move on. Ok?"  
Mary was about to reply when Will's voice gently interrupted them.  
"Beverly?"  
The Doctor turned and shot Will a smile. She stood back from Mary,  
affording the Director her first look at the Commander. She immediately  
wiped furiously at her face and plastered a simpering smile on  
her face.  
"Well hello thereI don't believe we've met."  
Will reddened slightly, amusing both women.  
"The name's Will Riker. Actually we have met. I beamed you  
to Sickbay when you returned. Unfortunately your attire waslet's  
just say I saw more of you than was intended."  
It was Mary's turn to blush.  
"Oh I see. Well it seems you have me at a disadvantage, perhaps  
you'll allow me to equal the score."  
Will's mouth fell open then snapped shut. A devilish grin appeared  
and he appraised the small woman standing before him.  
"Ahperhaps not."  
Turning to Beverly he became serious.  
"How is he?"  
Beverly shook her head and absently picked up the Captain's robe.  
"He's very sick Will. He has a terrible infection and we're  
having trouble getting his temperature down."  
Will looked around in confusion.  
"Where is he?"  
Beverly pointed to the bathroom.  
"In there."  
Will's eyebrows rose in question.  
"We have him in a cool bath and we're recycling his blood  
to cool it."  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
Beverly shook her head and squeezed his arm.  
"No Will, except pray."  
He frowned and stared at her in shock.  
"That bad?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Shit."  
The three stood in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. It  
was Beverly who broke it.  
"Well I'm going to study the latest readouts. Why don't you  
escort Mary back to her bed?"  
Will smiled and offered his arm, secretly pleased when the pretty  
woman slid her arm through his. She looked up into his face and  
gave him her most disarming smile.  
"Myyou're a big one, aren't you?"  
His eyes twinkling, he gestured with his free hand.  
"Lead on."  
Watching their departure with amusement, Beverly picked up Jean-Luc's  
most recent scan results and settled into a chair. She didn't  
move for over two hours.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was the alarm that startled her from her  
study. She tossed aside the PADD and rushed into the bathroom  
to find Selar and a nurse trying to put a rubber dam in Jean-Luc's  
mouth as he convulsed violently. Water sloshed over the tub as  
his body contorted. His head lifted and slammed back on the bath  
edge and Beverly quickly fell to her knees to hold his head to  
cushion any further blows. One of the bloodlines was wrenched  
free and bright red blood flew across the room, splattering over  
the occupants. Selar ran from the room and returned quickly with  
a hypospray. She injected the Captain in the thigh and his body  
immediately relaxed. She grabbed his arm and re-applied the cannula  
to the vein, before using an auto fuser to close the torn skin.  
Three orderlies were called to clean up the ensuing mess. Selar  
straightened and watched as Beverly tenderly laid his head back  
on a rolled pillow. She picked up a tricorder and scanned the  
unconscious man. Beverly waited patiently for her to finish.  
"What was it?"  
"I believe it was a febrile convulsion. He cannot maintain  
this high fever. We must find a way to bring it down."  
"Have you got any further isolating the infecting pathogen?"  
The Vulcan shook her head.  
"No Doctorin fact I am tempted to ask one of our staff  
to go back to the planet and retrieve some samples."  
Beverly looked at her companion aghast.  
"You're not serious? Do you have any idea what that would  
entail?"  
Selar nodded.  
"Yes Doctor I do. Mr. Data would be the only one able to  
perform the task and I believe he would be agreeable."  
"But Selar"  
"Doctor Crusher if we don't stop this infection the Captain  
will succumb to it. It is inevitable."  
Beverly just stood gaping at her fellow Doctor, her mind working  
furiously. She blinked several times and came to a decision.  
"Right we'd better move fast. Have you contacted Data?"  
No Doctor."  
"Well I will. You stay here and monitor the Captainand  
Selar? I'm back on dutyok?"  
The Doctor paused only a second before nodding decisively.  
"Agreed Doctor."  
Beverly left the room and replicated herself a uniform in Jean-Luc's  
bedroom, then left and situated herself in her office. Her first  
call was to Will.  
"Crusher to Riker."  
"Riker here."  
"Will I need to see you in Sickbay right now."  
"On my way."  
"Crusher to Data."  
"Data here."  
"Data will you come to Sickbay please?"  
"On my way Doctor."  
As it turned out it was Data who arrived first. He waited patiently  
with Beverly until the big First Officer came briskly into the  
room.  
"You called Beverly?"  
"Yes Will. Look this is very important. We need Data to go  
back to the planetthe one we were transported toand  
retrieve some samples. The Captain's infection is out of control  
and he can't survive much longer as he is."  
Selar entered the room and answered Beverly's unspoken question.  
"Doctor Pierce is watching him."  
Beverly nodded and was about to speak when Data interrupted.  
"What sort of samples do you require Doctor?"  
"Well let's see. He was hit with wooden objectsa club  
and a spearhe had dirt thrown in his eyeswe travelled  
some distance in a stream, although Mary and I didn't contract  
the infection"  
Selar said thoughtfully,  
"It could be blood borne."  
Beverly's head shot up, her eyes squinting.  
"Yes! He used his teeth to tear out the throat of one of  
his assailants and another bled copiously all over his body, into  
open wounds. Yes that's definitely a possibility, they may well  
carry it in their blood streams."  
Data cocked his head in a curiously cat-like gesture and said  
quietly,  
"It would seem I have a lot of samples to collect. How do  
you envisage I obtain the biological specimens?"  
Beverly stood from her chair and came around to Data's side.  
"Go at night. The whole village sleeps, but they do get up  
to relieve themselves. You would have to sedate one of them quietly  
and extract a sample of blood. As to the weapons, I think they're  
stored near the central circle."  
Data absorbed this information and computed his chances of success.  
"I would, of course, have to be cosmetically altered."  
"Yes."  
"Then I see no reason to delay."  
Will stood and said sotto voce to Beverly  
"He tore a man's throat outwith his teeth?"  
She smiled wanly at him and whispered,  
"I'll tell you later."  
He looked down at her and gave a grim smile of his own.  
"You'd better."  
Data left with Selar to begin his transformation and Will contacted  
Geordi. Beverly went out into Sickbay to tell Mary she could return  
to the dig. The Director seemed somehow disappointed, but smiled  
graciously and went to replicate some clothing. She emerged from  
her room some minutes later to be confronted by a worried Will.  
"Oh CommanderI was jut leaving. I must thank you for  
our rescue it was very brave."  
"Ah it's Data you should thank Doctor."  
"Oh yes, of course. Well I'll be going. Why don't you come  
down for a visit? I could show you some very interesting things."  
Will swallowed and stood up straight.  
"As a matter of fact I'm just on my way there. I have matters  
to discuss with our Chief Engineer."  
"Oh well we can go together! How expedient."  
Will nodded, a fine sweat breaking out on his brow. Deanna's arrival  
did not make him feel any better.  
She walked up to the couple and raised her eyebrows.  
"Doctor Adamson I believe? I'm Deanna Trio, ship's Counsellor."  
Mary stared briefly at the extended hand and gave it a perfunctory  
shake. She then threaded her arm through Will's and purred,  
"Shall we goWill?"  
Will closed his eyes and sent Deanna a subliminal message.  
"It's all right ImzadiI can handle this."  
She stared briefly up at him then stood to one side so that they  
may pass. She watched the woman's swaying behind and sent her  
lover a message of her own.  
"Be very careful my loveshe'd hungry!"  
She saw his shoulders straighten and smiled to herself. Her next  
stop was Beverly.  
She found the red head placing medical supplies and scanners in  
a duriplast case. To her gentle enquiry, Beverly explained Data's  
mission.  
"And you think you can find the infective agent?"  
"Well we certainly hope so! God Deanna if this doesn't work"  
The Counsellor felt the rise in anguish and fear in the Doctor  
and sought to allay it.  
"He's survived so far Beverlyhave faith in him."  
Beverly looked sorrowfully at her best friend, tears welling in  
her eyes.  
"Deanna this is his last hope. If we don't find the pathogenhe  
will die."  


 

 

 

 

 

Two hours later Data stood once again, appearing  
as a native. His bald pink head innocuously stood above a heavily  
haired body, his modesty maintained by his loincloth.  
A plaited woven bag had been supplied and Beverly was busy transferring  
the medical supplies to it as she explained their use to the android.  
He remained stoic, listening with only a part of his remarkable  
positronic brain, while computing the necessary plans to successfully  
complete his mission. Finally finished, Beverly stood back with  
Deanna as Data centred himself on the transporter platform.  
"Good luck Data."  
Deanna slipped her hand into Beverly's as the Second Officer disappeared  
in a sparkle of blue light.

 

 

 

 

He rematerialised in the mysterious room. Luckily,  
the Enterprise's transporters had no trouble beaming through the  
rocks surrounding them. Will and Geordi stepped back and looked  
him over from head to toe.  
"God Data, your own mother wouldn't know you."  
Data tilted his head and offered a small smile.  
"That is inconclusive Commander. As you know, my mother is  
an android. I feel sure she would recognise me even in this form."  
Will sighed and moved forward to take Data's arm. Leading him  
to stand before the dome, he cast a glance at the bag slung over  
his shoulder.  
"Do you have everything you need?"  
Data nodded, also looking at the bag.  
"Yes. Doctor Crusher was most forthcoming in her instructions."  
Geordi activated three tricorders and waited patiently as the  
shaking ground disgorged the rising dome. When it reached its  
zenith, he turned to the Second Officer.  
"Ok Data it would be best if you activated the transporter.  
We'll wait in the tunnel."  
Data nodded and waited stoically while his friends took shelter.  
When he heard Geordi call,  
"Right Datado it!" He pressed the buttons.  
By now accustomed to the atmospheric shift, Will and Geordi quickly  
exited the tunnel and shielded their eyes against the glare. Data  
turned to look at his friends then stepped boldly into the light.  
After the flash, Will stepped up to the oval of light and said  
over his shoulder,  
"How long?"  
Geordi joined him and checked his tricorder.  
"The same as beforea maximum of four hours, although  
we can shut it down sooner if need be."  
Will nodded decisively and looked back at the tunnel.  
"Right. I'll go back to the main cavern you monitor things  
here. Any problemsno matter how small, you contact me."  
The Chief Engineer nodded and busied himself with his instruments.  
Will left him and made the trek through the tunnels to the nerve  
centre.  
When he crested the ladder he was greeted by Lars. The blond man  
helped him with his light and directed him to the bank of computers  
along one wall.  
"Would you like to see what we have so far?"  
Will smiled and nodded. He was leaning over a terminal when he  
became aware of another person standing very close to him. He  
turned his head to come face to face with Mary.  
"Why hello Will. Come to see how we've been getting on?"  
He straightened and cleared his throat.  
"As a matter of fact yes. Lars was just about to show me"  
The Director stood up and sent Lars a look. He quickly found something  
else to do, leaving Will alone with the scheming woman.  
"As you can see Will, we've managed to decipher quite a lot  
of the glyphs and pictograms. It would seem that the ancient inhabitants  
of this planet transported to Rammi IV to secure acolytes to serve  
in the temples. Although we first thought this was a secular society,  
we now believe they had an entrenched deity belief system, requiring  
the regular infusion ofnew bloodshall we say? Their  
appearance on Rammi IV was seen as God-like apparitions to the  
local natives and so the balance was maintained."  
Will frowned and watched the information scrolling before him.  
"Did they indulge in sacrifices?"  
Mary shook her head and took the opportunity to move even closer  
to the big man.  
"We don't think so. The acolytes were either used as court  
staff, or for interbreeding. It's still not clear to us exactly  
what their role was, except that theabductionstook  
place whenever the three moons were in ascendance in the Rammi  
sky, something that doesn't happen all that frequently."  
Will nodded and pointed to a star chart that appeared.  
"So they had intimate knowledge of the star systems between  
here and there?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Were they warp-capable?"  
Mary shook her head.  
"Not that we can verify. They had overcome powered flight,  
but as for star travelwe don't know. Certainly they knew  
about matter transport, the phase shifter is proof of that, but  
much remains a mystery about these people. We don't know, for  
instance, what happened to them? Where did they go?"  
As Will moved to put some distance between them, Mary sidled up  
to him and gently clasped his arm.  
"We have many fine examples of their pottery. Why don't you  
come to my tent and have a look at what I've got?"  
The tall Commander reddened slightly and pulled his arm free.  
"AhI'm a little busy right nowthe mission and  
all"  
"Oh I see. Well perhaps later then?"  
He nodded and breathed a huge sigh of relief when she moved off  
to another group of scientists. He slapped his combadge and called  
Geordi.  
"Anything yet?"  
No Sir, I'm still waiting."  
"Ok, keep me appraised."

 

 

 

 

 

Data appeared as before on top of the mound. Finding  
himself happily alone and in the dark, he descended and quickly  
picked out the track to the village. As he neared the settlement,  
he covertly scanned the area and ascertained his safety. Carefully  
putting the tricorder in his secret pocket, he slid like a shadow  
between the huts making for the central circle. He found it easily  
enough and went to its centre to collect a sample of the soil.  
Placing the specimen in a container and labelling it, he went  
to the far side and systematically searched the empty huts until  
he found one containing the weapons. Leaning against the walls,  
an assortment of clubs and spears were evident. Using a sharp  
scraper, he took samples of each one, studiously noting and cataloguing  
as he went. Satisfied with his booty, he exited the hut and made  
his way back to the cluster of units holding the sleeping villagers.  
He settled in the darkest of shadows and waited.  
His first subject appeared fifteen minutes later. A young female  
wandered by, rubbing her eyes. She went past him and he debated  
wether or not to sedate her. Fortunately his decision was made  
for him when the child's mother appeared out of the darkness.  
She took the youngster's hand and led her to a pit off to one  
side. They made themselves comfortable and returned, unaware of  
Data's presence. He re-attuned his senses and began his vigil  
again. Half an hour passed before a large male walked by. Data  
rose silently and crept up behind him. The android waited as the  
male relieved himself and, as he turned, applied the hypospray  
to his neck.  
Nothing happened. The male gasped in shock and threw his hands  
up defensively. He raised his head and began to howl. Data was  
lightning quick. He stepped in and pinched the nerves at the base  
of his neck, while at the same time covering his mouth with his  
hand. The sound was cut off and the male sank quietly to the ground.  
Data dragged him into the deep shadows and waited to see if the  
alarm had been raised. All remained quiet so the officer removed  
the hypo syringe and extracted the needed blood sample. He turned  
the male onto his side and made him comfortable before deploying  
the tricorder and scanning the area around him. Eighty metres  
away, three people were moving and he waited until they re-entered  
their huts. Finally finding himself alone, he crept through the  
village and soon found himself back on the track leading to the  
transporter. He climbed the mound and checked the contents of  
his bag. Satisfied that he'd completed his mission successfully,  
he stepped into the light.

 

Geordi was bent over a computer when Data  
rematerialised. Holding his hands up to shield his eyes, he grinned  
at his friend and helped him step down from the oval.  
"Geordi it would be expedient if you shut it down now."  
His friend nodded and entered some commands into the computer.  
The tricorders terminated and the shimmering oval of light started  
to fluctuate wildly. In a final burst of light, it promptly winked  
out, causing after glare in Geordi's optical connections. Knowing  
his friend was momentarily blinded; Data reached up and switched  
on his cap lamp.  
Geordi nodded his thanks and watched as the dome subsided. He  
then tapped his combadge.  
"Enterprise one to beam directly to Sickbay."  
He quickly passed his badge to Data and observed his friend dematerialise  
into nothingness. Sighing, the Engineer prepared to make his way  
back to the main cavern.

 

 

 

 

 

Data's arrival in Sickbay caused a flurry of activity.  
Beverly and Selar came to him and relieved him of the bag. Over  
her shoulder Beverly called,  
"Have any trouble?"  
"No Doctor. Everything went according to plan, although I  
can report that the sedative is ineffective against them. I resorted  
to a nerve pinch to subdue my target."  
Beverly was by now in the serology lab, extracting the samples.  
"That's fascinating Data. Why don't you let Doctor Pierce  
restore you and we'll talk later?"  
He nodded, watching as she lifted the blood sample to peer at  
it in the light.  
"Very well Doctor."  
It took two hours to return Data to his normal appearanceit  
took five hours to find the pathogen. It was a virus and it was  
in the blood.

 

 

 

 

 

Beverly's fingers kneaded her lower back as she hunched  
over the microscope.  
"I don't get it Selar! The sample data brought back doesn't  
match what we took from the Captain."  
"It has mutated."  
"I know that! But look at itwhy does it attack the  
red blood cells only? It has the capability to spread much more  
efficiently than that. The very fact that it's attacked his organs  
shows how adaptable it is. Why do the samples act soinert?  
What is its purpose? How does it spread?"  
The Vulcan physician tilted her head and thought at some length.  
"We know it does not affect the native population adversely.  
It would be advisable to understand why they carry it."  
Beverly frowned deeply and hit her combadge.  
"Crusher to Riker."  
"Riker here."  
"Will have you found out why the transporter was therewhat  
it was used for?"  
"Mary thinks it was used to bring back people to act as acolytesor  
to breed with."  
"To breed with?"  
"Yes. Apparently there's evidence of interbreeding."  
"Do you know what happened to the civilisation?"  
"No why?"  
Beverly stood and began to pace.  
"Is there a descendant population?"  
"Hold on BeverlyI'll ask Mary."  
He was gone some minutes before his voice was heard again.  
"Beverly? Mary says the Urallians are the closest living  
relativesbut it's a tenuous line."  
"Ok Will, thanks. Crusher out."  
Beverly looked at her fellow Doctor and lifted an eyebrow.  
"It's only a hunch"  
Selar gestured to the monitor.  
"Your hypothesis is as good as any we have."  
Beverly lifted her head.  
"Crusher to Dataare you on the Bridge?"  
"Yes Doctor."  
"Good. Contact the Urallian government and put them through  
down here."  
"Yes Doctor."  
The two physicians went to the office and waited only a few minutes  
before Beverly was talking to the Consul's secretary.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Selar came quietly into the Captain's bathroom and  
watched as Beverly tenderly sponged his face. Now being fed a  
constant dose of muscle relaxant, the convulsions were under control,  
but he remained deeply unconscious and teetering on the brink  
of oblivion. The bath had been emptied to allow his skin to dry  
out. Cold gel packs covered his body and his blood continued to  
be cooled mechanically. The Vulcan's quiet enquiry broke the silence.  
"How long until they get here?"  
Beverly looked up at the computer's chronometer and sighed.  
"At least another six hours."  
Selar came to sit on the bath edge.  
"I have synthesised another variation of the antibiotic.  
Shall I try it?"  
Beverly shrugged her shoulders.  
"Why not?"  
Selar leaned forward and injected Jean-Luc into his arm. Both  
women watched the monitor keenlywishinghoping to see  
a change for the better. His heart rate increased momentarily,  
then subsided to its previous weak beating. Beverly bowed her  
head and pushed aside a wayward strand of hair.  
"Dammit! Nothing works! We might as well shake bones at it!"  
An alarm quietly sounded and the women tuned their attention to  
the monitors. Beverly stood quickly.  
"He's in renal failure! We need to get him on life support  
now!"  
Help was summoned and Jean-Luc was moved onto a biobed in Sickbay  
proper. His body was connected to the machines necessary to sustain  
him and more chilled gel packs were placed over his fevered body.  
The cooling transfusion continued and Beverly cursed the chronometer  
for the umpteenth time.

 

 

 

 

 

The young Urallian male who materialised on the transporter  
platform was in the prime of his life. Tall and muscular, his  
skin glowed bronze with good health. His startlingly white robe  
accentuated his physique and he looked imperiously down at the  
Transporter Chief. Deanna stepped forward and offered a slight  
bow.  
"Prince Eddik welcome to the Enterprise."  
His broad grin showed perfect teeth and his eyes twinkled. He  
stepped down from the platform and extended his right hand. His  
deep resonating voice sent a thrill through the empath.  
"Thank you. I am indeed honoured to be here."  
Deanna raised her head and gingerly took his hand.  
"I believe it is a Human customthis shaking of hands?"  
"Yes Sir, it is."  
She stood to one side and gestured with her hand.  
"If you will accompany me?"  
"Ah yes, I believe it is a matter of some urgency."  
"Yes Sir."  
Beverly was scrutinising Jean-Luc's readouts when the Prince arrived  
with Deanna. She didn't look up until Deanna tugged her sleeve.  
"Prince Eddik this is Doctor Beverly Crusher, CMO of the  
ship. BeverlyHis Royal Highness Prince Eddik."  
Beverly's eyes widened and she smiled.  
"Thank you so much for coming Sir."  
The Prince settled his hands behind his back and cast a look at  
Jean-Luc.  
"Is this the man?"  
Beverly nodded and watched as the Urallian slowly walked around  
the biobed. His deep voice was soft.  
"You realise what you ask of me has never been requested  
before? Had it not been for my father's urging I would not be  
here."  
Beverly stood straighter and pushed her hair back; acutely aware  
she'd not showered for some time.  
"I understand."  
"Tell me why you need my blood?"  
"Sir we believe your family has a direct line of descent  
from the original inhabitants of Fremmis. The archaeologists on  
Fremmis discovered a phase shifting transporter that linked the  
past civilisation with that of Rammi IV. They have proof that  
the bloodlines of the two peoples were mixed many millennia ago.  
During an accidental transport, our patient found himself on Rammi  
and while he was there, he was infected with a blood borne virus.  
We cannot cure him, but we think that maybe...and it is admittedly  
a slim chanceyou might carry antibodies in your blood."  
He stood to his full height and looked down his aquiline nose.  
"And what, exactly, is required of me?"  
Beverly took a deep breath and plunged on.  
"We want to take a sample of your blood and test it. If it  
contains the antibodies, we hope to synthesise them and use them  
to treat Captain Picard."  
"But my blood is Royal! You cannot use it in a commoner."  
Beverly pinched the bridge of her nose and swallowed her anger.  
"Siryou are our last hope. Would you withhold what  
may well save the Captain's lifefor the sake of ten millilitres  
of blood?"  
The tall man sniffed and looked again at the Captain. He tilted  
his head and grinned at the Doctor.  
"You knowI've never met a woman with red hair before."  
Exasperated, Beverly frowned.  
"Sir"  
He lifted his hand and nodded.  
"Very well. Take your sample!"  
Beverly was quick to move. She seated the Prince on a chair and  
extracted the required amount of precious fluid. Engrossed, she  
turned and left him, making her way straight to the serum lab.  
A somewhat surprised Prince watched her go. He turned to Deanna  
and frowned.  
"Where is she going? I haven't dismissed her."  
Deanna hid a smile and offered her apologies.  
"I'm sorry Sir, but she is deeply involved in her work. She  
meant no offence."  
He sniffed again and peered at the Counsellor.  
"You are very attractive. Are you mated?"  
Somewhat shocked, Deanna answered,  
"Ah yes Sir I am."  
He nodded and looked over at the lab.  
"And the Doctoris she also mated?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"I see. Can you have more than one mate?"  
Barely withholding a giggle, Deanna replied,  
"With Humans it's usually one at a time."  
He sneered and looked down his nose.  
"How antiquated. We are obviously a more advanced people."  
They were not prepared for Beverly's whoop of triumph. She barrelled  
out of the lab and rushed to Jean-Luc. Taking a hypo syringe in  
her hand, she extracted some blood and disappeared back into the  
lab. Selar stayed at the monitor as Beverly introduced the recovered  
antibodies into the sample of the Captain's blood. They held their  
breath; in fact Beverly briefly closed her eyes, when suddenly  
Selar's calm voice invaded her senses.  
"Doctor? I believe we have success."  
Tears of joy slipped down Beverly's face as she gripped Selar's  
arms.  
"Right! Start synthesising the antibodies. We have to manufacture  
a stable batch for the first infusion."  
The jubilant Doctor breezed out of the lab and rejoined her guests.  
Bowing gently to the Prince, she beamed at him.  
"It worked! You did carry the antibodies we needed and they  
very efficiently killed the virus. Thank you Sirthank you  
so much!"  
Eddik looked admiringly at the glowing woman and was about to  
ask her something when Selar's urgent voice stopped him.  
"It is not working."  
Beverly whirled around and grabbed the Vulcan's arms.  
"What do you mean it's not working?"  
"We cannot synthesise the antibodies. They die immediately  
if they are removed from the surrounding blood."  
The Prince stood and looked down at the fretting women.  
"What is wrong?"  
Beverly held up her hand and silenced him, bringing a glare from  
the man. She thought furiously for several moments then set her  
blue eyes on his turquoise ones.  
"You have to donate a live samplea sample large enough  
to do the jobdirectly to Captain Picard."  
The outraged Prince stepped back and raised his hands.  
"I will not! It was bad enough that you took Royal blood  
for you test, but to expect me to be some sort of donorof  
my bloodit is unthinkable!"  
Beverly was beyond reason.  
"Then he will DIE! Are you prepared for that? Your world  
wants admittance into the Federation doesn't it? Well let me tell  
youkilling Starfleet's most respected Captain will not further  
your cause! I will personally see to it that"  
Deanna grabbed her arm and pulled her away.  
"Beverly! You can't force him."  
Tears coursed down the Doctor's distressed face.  
"But Deanna he holds Jean-Luc's life in his hands!"  
"I know BeverlyI know."  
Eddik's deep voice broke through her sorrow.  
"I wish to speak with my father. Now!"  
Deanna released Beverly and gestured to the Prince.  
"Of course Sir. If you will follow me?"  
She led him into the office, instigated a secure channel then  
left him to his privacy. When she returned to Beverly, she found  
the Doctor gently stroking Jean-Luc's face.  
"So close Deannawe were so damned close."  
Fifteen minutes later the women were joined by Eddik. He glared  
at Beverly and deliberately addressed Deanna.  
"My father the King instructs me to comply. I must stress  
it is against my wishes, but the King will be obeyed. Perform  
your tasks and make it quick!"  
Beverly swung into action. A biobed was placed alongside Jean-Luc's  
and the Prince encouraged to lie on it. His arm was placed in  
a pressure cuff and his blood siphoned into a machine that would  
make it compatible with the Captain's. When they had collected  
and treated a litre of the precious fluid, it was shunted into  
Jean-Luc's body. Beverly stood between the two men, monitoring  
both bio signs.  
"Sir we will only take what is absolutely necessary. You  
will not be harmed in any way."  
Eddik studiously ignored Beverly, turning his head and staring  
at Deanna instead.  
"Tell her that the harm is already being done! It is an insult  
to my ancestors."  
Beverly sighed and watched Jean-Luc's monitor. For several agonising  
minutes nothing happened, then the virus started to retreat. It  
left his liver first, then his kidneys. Soon all his organs were  
liberated and his heartbeat strengthened for the first time in  
days. His temperature wavered and dropped half a degree and Beverly  
wiped away a tear of happiness.  
Without thinking she squeezed the Prince's arm.  
"It's working! You've saved his life."  
He shrugged his arm firmly.  
"You will not touch me! How dare you!"  
She released him immediately and tried to apologise.  
"I'm terribly sorry SirI didn't mean"  
"You are an undisciplined woman. Who is your mate? I would  
speak with him."  
Deanna stepped forward and said gently,  
"Captain Picard is the Doctor's mate."  
Eddik's mouth snapped shut and he screwed his eyes shut. Taking  
a deep breath, he let it out slowly and turned his head to Beverly.  
"So! Now I see why you were so motivated in this matter.  
I forgive you yourmistakesand hope that you learn  
from them."  
Beverly summoned a small smile and bowed her head.  
"Thank you Sir. I will try to do better."  
The Prince huffed and asked,  
"When will this procedure be over?"  
Beverly checked the monitor and drew another sample of Jean-Luc's  
blood.  
"I'll tell you in a minute."  
She disappeared again into the lab to be joined by Selar. Together  
they ran their analysis and Beverly emerged smiling. She stepped  
between the men and terminated the transfusion.  
"We have enough now to complete our treatment. I would like  
you to lie down and drink some fluids before you leaveyou  
might feel a little light headed."  
The tall man nodded and grinned at Deanna when she offered him  
a cool drink.  
"Thank you lovely one. Are you sure you don't want another  
mate?"  
The Counsellor smiled and shook her head.  
"No thank you Sir. One is quite enough for me."  
"Ah well, no harm in asking is there?"  
Deanna laughed, enamoured by his capriciousness.  
"No Sirnone at all."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two hours later Eddik had departed and Jean-Luc lay  
free of medical paraphernalia. His temperature continued to slowly  
decrease and he could finally be placed under the healing regeneration  
beams. Beverly had him dressed in pyjama pants and was just pulling  
up a blanket to his waist when Will strode in.  
He stood beside the happy Doctor and gazed down at his Captain  
and friend.  
"So Beverlyhow is he?"  
She gently ran her hand down his whiskered cheek and sighed.  
"He's going to be fine. It was a very near thing though Will.  
He so nearly died"  
The First Officer gripped her shoulders and turned her into his  
bear-like embrace.  
"It's ok Beverlyyou said it yourselfhe's going  
to be fine."  
She relaxed against his broad shoulder and listened to his strong  
heartbeat. Sighing she stepped back and checked Jean-Luc's temperature.  
Will looked over her shoulder.  
"When will he wake up?"  
"To be perfectly honestI don't know. He's been through  
so much; I wouldn't be at all surprised if he was unconscious  
for days yet. It's ok thoughhis body will continue to heal,  
in fact it's probably for the better."  
Will nodded and frowned down at the Captain.  
"How much weight has he lost?"  
Beverly shook her head sadly.  
"Nearly nine kilos. His high temperature just melted the  
weight right off him. He's going to be so cranky with me when  
I start to nag him about eating."  
"I'm just thankful he'll be alive to be cranky."  
Beverly smiled and squeezed his hand.  
"So tell mehow are you getting along with Mary?"  
Will reddened and Beverly couldn't contain a giggle.  
"That womanGod she'sunstoppable!"  
"Tell me about it! She had her sights firmly set on Jean-Luc  
for a while there."  
Will's eyes widened.  
"What? What did you do?"  
The Doctor ran her finger down his tunic.  
"I let her knowin no uncertain termsthat he was  
mine!"  
"Did it make a difference?"  
Beverly guffawed.  
"Nope! Not in the least. When that woman wants somethingwoe  
betide anyone who stands in her way."  
"Oh God Beverly what am I going to do? Deanna will kill me!"  
Still laughing, Beverly slapped his chest.  
"Oh come on nowa big boy like you should be able to  
handle a little archaeology director."  
Will scowled.  
"It's not funny Beverly! She won't take no for an answer."  
Beverly's laughter increased.  
"I know!"  
Somewhat miffed. Will spun on his heel and left, but not before  
firing over his shoulder,  
"Some friend you are!"  
Beverly was still chuckling half an hour later.

 

 

 

 

Will, Geordi, Data, Lars and Mary were seated around  
a table discussing the transporter. Will was having trouble convincing  
the archaeologists to seal the room.  
"But Commander this is a find of high significance! Just  
think what we could do"  
Will shook his head.  
"I know Lars but we have to protect the inhabitants of Rammi  
IV. The Prime Directive"  
Mary leaned to him and squeezed his thightoo high up his  
leg for his comfort. He shifted in his seat and tried to put his  
legs together.  
"But Will we're not bound by the Prime Directive. We're a  
private consortium, funded mostly by my father. He"  
Will squirmed as her hand insinuated itself between his thighs.  
"I know that Doctor Adamson, but your consortium is under  
the auspices of the Federation Archaeological Council and they  
are boundhand and foot. We simply cannot allow transport  
through that phase shifterit's not an option."  
Silence settled and Will began to slowly sweat as Mary's fingers  
traced random patterns on the inside of his thigh. He reached  
under the table, gripped her questing hand and removed it. She  
cast him a sly smile and leaned her head on his shoulder. Data  
watched the byplay fascinated as always with the intricacies of  
Human interaction. His concentration was broken when Lars offered,  
"What if we make the transporter inoperable? We could still  
study the room, the artefacts, the domejust not the oval."  
Will looked over at Geordi, his eyebrows raised in question.  
"Well Geordi, could you do it?"  
The Engineer shrugged and consulted his PADD.  
"I don't think so Commander. We know so little about itI  
would be working in the darktampering with things I don't  
understand. The best thing to do would be to seal the room and  
quarantine the areaprobably for good."  
Will watched as the scientist's faces fell. Mary sat up and squeezed  
his forearm.  
"At least let us have a few days to study the room and the  
dome. If we give our solemn word we won't activate the transporter,  
will you grant us that?"  
Data offered his input.  
"Commander perhaps if I were to accompany the team that analyses  
the room, I can help them in their endeavours whilst keeping them  
safe. It would also afford us the opportunity of expanding our  
data banks concerning this planet."  
Will turned to Mary and tilted his head.  
"How about that? Would Data's suggestion be acceptable?"  
Mary and Lars looked at each other and grinned in unison.  
"Done Will! That is a brilliant solution. Nowwhy don't  
we go and have a drink and I'll show you those goodies in my tent?"  
Will stood quickly, dislodging the hand that had been snaking  
between his thighs.  
"Actually Doctornow that my Second Officer is going  
to be planet sideI have to be getting back to the ship.  
I'm in charge until Captain Picard is well enough to resume command  
and I have a lot to do."  
Mary stood and ran her finger down his arm, dallying at his hand.  
Ah yesJean-Luc. How is he? I hear it was a close call."  
Will frowned and took a step back.  
"Yes it was. If not for the intervention of the Urallian  
Prince he would've most certainly died. We were very lucky."  
"I bet Beverly's happy."  
Will grinned at that, seeing in his mind's eye the beaming Doctor.  
"Yes she is. Well if you'll excuse me?"  
He was surprised when the pretty woman slid her arm through his.  
"I think I'll come with you. I'd like to see both Beverly  
and Jean-Luc."  
The tall man swallowed and smiled wanly at the seated observers.  
"Geordi? Aren't you coming back now?"  
The Engineer grinned evilly and shook his head.  
"No Sir, I'll stay here for a while longer and help Data  
get set up for his stay."  
The uncomfortable Commander stood to his full height and tucked  
in his chin.  
"Right! Well then Doctorwe'd better be going."  
Mary looked up and batted her eyelashes at him.  
"Really Willcall me Mary, there's no need to be so  
formal. I want us to be friendsclose friends."  
As they turned to leave, Will closed his eyes and offered a silent  
plea.  
"Oh Godkeep me safe!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Beverly was in her office two days later when a  
quiet alarm sounded on her terminal. She rose and went immediately  
to Jean-Luc's room and noted that he'd turned in his sleep. Now  
lying on his side, the regen beams were off target and she frowned  
as she gently coaxed him onto his back.  
"Come on my loveover you go."  
He sighed and lifted a hand to his face. Beverly froze and waited  
as his eyes slowly opened. Unfocussed, they rolled in his head  
as he strived for consciousness. His hand rubbed at his temple  
and a low groan escaped his mouth.  
"Jean-Luc? Relax Jean-Luc everything's all right."  
As soon as she spoke he stilled. He closed his eyes and took a  
deep breath, holding it for some seconds before letting it out  
slowly. The next time he opened his eyes he managed to focus on  
his lover. His lips moved but no sound emerged. Beverly smiled  
down at him and rubbed his face.  
"I'll get you a drinkyou're a little dry I think."  
She retrieved a tumbler with a straw and gently lifted his head,  
directing the straw to his mouth. He closed his eyes a he sipped,  
the cool water sliding deliciously down his throat. When he'd  
had enough, Beverly carefully lowered his head and sat on the  
bed.  
"Hey therewelcome back."  
His eyes cracked open again and a slow smile crept across his  
face. Beverly's eyes filled with tears and she sighed happily.  
"How do you feel? Any pain?"  
Still locking his eyes on hers, he nodded but the smile never  
left his mouth.  
She laughed and shook her head.  
"Where?"  
Not using his voice, he raised a hand and touched his head, then  
let his hand drift down to his testicles. Beverly watched and  
nodded.  
"Ok I can fix that. I'll be back in a minute."  
She rose to leave but his hand softly gripped hers, effectively  
stopping her.  
"What?"  
Not breaking eye contact he gently pulled her down until her face  
hovered just above his. He pursed his lips and she grinned saucily.  
"You want a kiss?"  
He nodded minutely, his eyes drifting shut. When her lips grazed  
his, he sighed, the smile returning. He let her straighten and  
watched as she left the room. He was still staring at the door  
when she returned moments later, carrying a hypospray.  
"Now let's get rid of that pain shall we?"  
He nodded and she injected him into his neck. As the pain receded  
he relaxed and laced his hands over his chest. Beverly grinned  
down at him and ran her fingers down his cheek.  
"Are you going to talk to me or are you going to persist  
with the silent treatment?"  
He cleared his throat experimentally and offered,  
"What would you have me say?"  
His voice was rough and very deep, making Beverly shiver.  
"Oh I don't knowhow abouthow am I?"  
"All righthow am I?"  
Beverly laughed and squeezed his arms.  
"Well the short story isyou're going to be fine, but  
it's going to take a while for a complete recovery."  
His eyebrows rose and he asked,  
"How long?"  
"A few weeks. You'll have extensive physiotherapy on your  
shoulder and the regen treatments will be ongoing for a good while.  
You had a lot of damage Jean-Lucin fact you almostdied."  
He saw how distressed she was and sought to help her.  
"Heyit's all right. As you said I'll be fine. Come  
on let me see you."  
She lifted her head, sniffing as she wiped at her tears. She saw  
the love shining clearly in his eyes and she found her solace.  
She leaned down to him and wound her arms around his chest. His  
arm encircled her and they clung to each other, each giving to  
the other the strength they both needed. After a while, the Doctor  
straightened and stood from the bed. As she set about realigning  
the regen beams, Jean-Luc asked,  
"How did we get back?"  
Beverly paused in her work and looked at her lover.  
"What's the last thing you remember?"  
He thought about that for a while before his face lit up.  
"You were talking about escaping! I tried to get you to leave  
me."  
"Do you remember the escape?"  
He shook his head, frowning.  
"No, not at all."  
Beverly was silent as she completed her tasks and, when she was  
satisfied, she sat once again on the bed.  
"Mary and I dug a tunnel out of the hut. We took you, got  
out and high tailed it into the bush. We came across a creek and  
got into it, using it to cover our tracks."  
"Were you carrying me?"  
"Uh huh. We went down stream for a ways then sat out the  
heat of the day under a rock ledge. You were by this time, terribly  
sick from a blood borne infection. You'd become delirious and  
started hallucinating. You thought you were on the Enterprise  
at one stage."  
Jean-Luc frowned and grunted.  
"I hope I didn't do anything"  
Beverly chuckled and rubbed his arm.  
"No you were innocuous enough. Anyway soon after we'd started  
back in the river, we were confronted by a couple of natives.  
We were terrifieddidn't know what to do, then all of a sudden  
this calm voice says 'don't worry Doctor, I'll take care of this!'"  
Jean-Luc's eyebrows shot up, an incredulous look on his face.  
"It was Data! He looked like one of the natives, loincloth  
and all. He dispatched our pursuers and we made a mad dash for  
the transporter, but we didn't make it. We were so closeGod  
we could see the clearing. Anyway we hid in some caves and waited  
until Geordi reactivated it. Then we simply stepped through and  
Will beamed us to the ship."  
"What about the tribe? Surely they were looking for us?"  
Beverly fiddled with his blanket and frowned.  
"Well yes, we did play hide and seek with a party of armed  
warriors, but we eluded them."  
"How did the track us?"  
"They didn't need to."  
"Why?"  
Beverly rubbed his arm again and sighed.  
"You were delirious remember?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Well youshouted some commands. It kind of gave us  
away."  
Jean-Luc closed his eyes and grimaced.  
"Oh GodI'm so sorry. What did I say?"  
Beverly chuckled and patted his thigh.  
"Oh you knowthe usual stuffred alert!shields  
up!that sort of thing."  
"How did you shut me up?"  
"Data gave you a nerve pinch."  
Jean-Luc scowled and shook his head.  
"I don't remember a thing. What about coming back through  
the transporter? Did it make us sick again?"  
Beverly frowned at the memory, her hand involuntarily drifting  
to her stomach.  
"It most certainly did! Do you knoweven with medication  
the nausea lasted for two damn days?"  
"And the accompanying headache?"  
She shook her head.  
"No we were able to defeat thatthank God."  
"Good. How"  
A smooth feminine voice interrupted him.  
"It's about time you woke up Jean-Luc."  
He looked around Beverly and summoned a smile for Mary.  
"Hello Mary. I take it you're none the worse for wear?"  
She sidled into his room and insinuated herself onto his bedside.  
"I'm fine Jean-Lucsimply overflowing with good health.  
I came to see you a couple of days ago but you wereincommunicado.  
It's good to see you finally awake."  
Jean-Luc grinned and slipped his hand into Beverly's.  
"Believe me it's good to be awake."  
Mary took his free hand and lifted it to her breast.  
"Jean-LucI'm sorry. What happened was my faultyou  
very nearly died because of my actions. Can you find it in yourself  
to forgive me? Please?"  
Feeling somewhat embarrassed that his hand was nestled in her  
bosom, Jean-Luc ordered a smile onto his face and cleared his  
throat.  
"Of course Marythink no more about it. It's over as  
far as I'm concerned."  
He pulled at his hand and she reluctantly released him. She tilted  
her head and ran a finger down his arm.  
"I must say Jean-Lucyour First Officer is a fine specimen.  
He's been very helpful to the digoffering technical supportallowing  
us to thoroughly analyse the room and the dome before sealing  
it all off. Yes I would say he is an outstanding fellow!"  
Jean-Luc plainly saw the avaricious look creep over her face.  
"Maryhe's in a stable, loving, long term relationship.  
Leave him alone."  
Huffing Mary crossed her arms and glared down at the Captain.  
"Is there anybody on this ship not in a stable, loving, long  
term relationship?"  
Jean-Luc looked at Beverly and they shared a companionable grin.  
"Have you tried Data?"  
Not amused Mary slid to her feet and shook her finger at the grinning  
man.  
"That's not funny Jean-Luc!"  
Beverly stood and whispered in her ear,  
"He's fully functional you know."  
Mary reddened and looked at the Doctor aghast.  
"But he's an android!"  
Tilting her head, Beverly sighed.  
"Stillhe's availableand skilled in multiple techniques."  
Jean-Luc looked on in amused silence as the women parried. He  
loved watching Beverly exercise her rapier-like witas long  
as he wasn't the target. He knew Mary had dismissed the idea when  
she made a cutting gesture with her hand.  
"No! I won't hear of it. There's over a thousand people on  
this ship, I'm bound to find somebody"  
With that she spun on her heel and left. Beverly giggled and turned  
to the smiling man in the bed.  
"I wonder if we should ever tell Data how close he came to  
beingdevoured?"  
Jean-Luc laughed gently and lifted his arm.  
"Come here."  
Beverly joined him on the bed and allowed him to take her in his  
arms. She noticed him grimace as his shoulder rotated and she  
sat up.  
"How would you like a shower, a shave and a meal?"  
He smiled and cocked his head.  
"A shower and shave sounds goodbut a meal?" he  
grimaced. "Perhaps not."  
"The part about a meal wasn't a question Jean-Luc. You've  
lost over nine kilosmost of it muscle tissue and your body  
needs nourishment to rebuild. Let me put it this way. The longer  
you refuse to eatthe longer you will stay in Sickbay."  
He grunted and scowled.  
"That is underhanded. You don't play fair!"  
"Be that as it mayhow about it? Will you eat?"  
"Oh very wellunder sufferance!"  
Beverly grinned and pulled back the blanket.  
"So noted Captain. Now wait here and I'll get Steve and Mike  
to help you in the shower. You're going to find yourself a little  
weak for a while."  
He sighed but waited patiently until his aides arrived. Together,  
they helped him to his feet and escorted him into the shower where  
they undressed him and assisted with his ablutions. With their  
help, he managed to shave and don clean pyjama pants and was pleased  
to find Beverly waiting for him when he emerged from his bathroom.  
By the time he was back in bed, his entire body was trembling  
with exhaustion. He glared at the tray Beverly placed across his  
thighs and wrinkled his nose when she took the lid off the bowl.  
"Oh come on Jean-Luc! It's my Grandmother's vegetable soup  
you like so muchand here a warm crusty roll, just as you  
like it."  
He faltered as he picked up the spoon and Beverly's hand covered  
his.  
"Do you want me to help you?"  
He watched his shaking hand and knew there was no way he could  
safely transport the soup to his mouth without making a mess.  
Tiredly he nodded and gave up the utensil.  
"Ok let's make you comfy first."  
She raised the back of the bed and fluffed several pillows, arranging  
them behind his back. She then smoothed the covers and re-sited  
the tray.  
"All right here try this."  
She lifted a spoonful of soup and he obediently opened his mouth.  
Holding his breath, he was surprised at how good the soup tasted.  
He smiled as he swallowed and quickly opened his mouth for more.  
"There nowit's not so bad?"  
He shook his head and sniffed the heady aroma of warm bread as  
Beverly broke the roll. She dipped it in the soup and offered  
it to him. He bit off the sodden end and sighed with pleasure  
as he chewed. Thoughtfully, his brows knitted as a question surfaced.  
Beverly noticed and paused.  
"What?"  
He swallowed and asked,  
"My right testicle is swollen. What's wrong with it?"  
Beverly resumed the feeding and sighed.  
"Mostly severe bruising but the epididymis has been damaged.  
We think it will rectify itself with regen treatments. If that  
fails we may have to take a more aggressive approach."  
He swallowed again and frowned.  
"I see. Will my fertility be compromised?"  
"No not at all. In fact you could loose a testicle and still  
be adequately fertile."  
He nodded thoughtfully and chewed the next mouthful.  
"You said I had an infectionblood borne?"  
Beverly popped the last of the roll into his mouth and filled  
the spoon.  
"Uh huh. You contracted it during the fights. The natives  
carried the virusseemingly without any problems and when  
their blood came in contact with yoursyou became infected."  
"Was it hard to eradicate?"  
She waited until his mouth was full again.  
"Oh yesyou've got no idea. Everything we tried failed  
and you got sicker and sicker. Your temperature was sky highyou  
were convulsingyou were placed on full life supportwe'd  
reached the end of our rope when I had an idea."  
"And that was?"  
"I made a connection between the population of Fremmis and  
the natives of Rammi IV. As it turned out we found out that the  
Urallians are descendants of both racesand they still carry  
antibodies to the virus."  
Finished with the meal, Jean-Luc watched as Beverly went to the  
replicator and returned with a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea.  
"What did you do?"  
"I requested a representative of the longest bloodline to  
allow us to test their blood. You'll never guess who they sent."  
His raised eyebrows spoke volumes.  
"Who?"  
"His Royal Highness Prince Eddik!"  
Jean-Luc grunted.  
"That pompous young pup! I've had the misfortune to have  
met him on more than one occasion. Talk about arrogant!"  
"Oh I know, but you might want toalteryou opinion  
of him seeing as how you're carrying about a litre and a half  
of his Royal blood inside you."  
"What?"  
Beverly sniggered and urged him to drink his tea before it cooled.  
"It turned out we couldn't synthesise the antibodieswe  
had to have a live donation. He resisted, but his father had the  
final say and he was forced to help. So you my fine Captain are  
now a member of the Royal Family."  
Jean-Luc scowled and grunted.  
"What a load of codswallop! As if blood"  
"Look frankly I don't care! The bottom line is that it saved  
your lifeand I couldn't have been happier when I saw that  
damn virus release you. You've got no idea"  
He reached for her hand and they sat for a time in silence. She  
knew his mind was ticking over when he absently rubbed his thumb  
over the back of her hand.  
"What is it?"  
He had the good grace to blush slightly but asked his question  
anyway.  
"When can I be released?"  
She had known the enquiry was coming and was ready for it.  
"You'll be in Sickbay for at least another six days, maybe  
more, depending on how you heal. Once I'm satisfied the damage  
is rectified you can be released to your quarters."  
"And my return to active duty?"  
"I can't give you that information Jean-Luc because I don't  
know. It's dependant on too many variables. Just be patient, ok?  
I won't keep you off duty a moment longer than is absolutely necessary."  
He smiled ruefully and nodded, squeezing her hand.  
"Right my Captain! Now that you're clean and fed, how about  
you get some rest?"  
He nodded again and sighed as she lowered the bed and removed  
some of the pillows. Lowering the lights she bent low and kissed  
him tenderly.  
"Call me if you need me."  
He whispered, "I will." And allowed his eyes to drift  
closed. As Beverly turned to leave, he caught her sleeve and pulled  
her down.  
"I love you."  
She smiled and brushed her fingers down his smooth face.  
"And I love you. Sleep well."  
He was asleep before she left the room.

 

 

 

The next few days passed quickly for the Captain.  
His days were filled with treatments and therapy and when he wasn't  
being the subject of medical procedures, he was encouraged to  
either eat or sleep. When Will strode into his room on the third  
afternoon, he was delighted.  
"Number One! Am I glad to see you!"  
The big man grinned and turned a chair to straddle.  
"Hello Captain, it's good to see you too Sir. How are you?"  
Jean-Luc grinned and flexed his good arm.  
"Fighting fit and eager to be away from this"  
he looked through the open door and lowered his voice.  
"this den of iniquity."  
Will laughed and folded his arms on the back of the chair.  
"If Beverly hears you"  
Jean-Luc held up his hand and frowned.  
"No needI'll never confess. Nowhow is my ship?"  
The First Officer lifted his chin and smiled.  
"Just as you left her Sir. We'll be in orbit for two more  
days then we depart for Starbase 187 where we will take on new  
crew and upgrade the aft sensor array."  
"Starbase 187? That's whateight days away atwarp  
five?"  
Will's eyebrows rose at his Captain's quick calculations.  
"Ah yes Sir. You know Captainthere's a little bistro  
on the base that's renowned for its authentic French cuisine.  
If you're well enough, how about I treat you and Beverly to a  
meal?"  
Jean-Luc studied his subordinate friend and wondered, not for  
the first time, where the fresh-faced young officer had gone.  
In his place was a competent, confident, dynamic man he was proud  
to serve with.  
"That sounds grand Will, I look forward to it. How are things  
progressing at the dig?"  
Will shook his head and smiled ruefully.  
"Those archaeologists are a single minded lot aren't they?  
Since we made Data available to help them, they've been head first  
buried in that small room, scouring it with a fine toothed comb."  
Jean-Luc frowned and tilted his head.  
"What about the transporter?"  
"They gave their word they wouldn't activate it. We've allowed  
them to raise the dome but that's as far as they can go. In twenty-four  
hours time the room will be permanently sealed."  
Jean-Luc nodded and sighed.  
"It's a pity, but I think it's for the best. What with the  
Prime Directive issues and the sheer magnitude of the devicewell  
let's just say I think we would've bitten off more than we could  
adequately chew."  
"Agreed Captain. Tell me Sirhave you made a report  
of your experiences yet?"  
The Captain frowned and gestured to the computer.  
"I was just about to. I suppose you're looking forward to  
reading about our littleadventure."  
"Well I've read Beverly's account. I must say Siryou  
were damned lucky to survive. Beating four fit young natives in  
single handed combatnot bad at all."  
Jean-Luc grinned lopsidedly.  
"For an old man?"  
Will shook his head.  
"No Sir not at all! Captainyou tore a man's throat  
outwith your teeth?"  
Jean-Luc stared at his hands and sighed.  
"I had no choice Will. It was either that or be on the receiving  
end myself. Believe meif there were any other way"  
Will could plainly see how saddened the Captain was and changed  
the subject.  
"Did Beverly tell you I was on Mary Adamson's menu?"  
A bright smile emerged on his Captain's face, his eyes twinkling.  
"As a matter of fact she did Will. Tell me how did you fare?"  
Will lowered his head, shaking it slowly.  
"God Sir she won't take no for an answer will she? Sitting  
next to her is like being seated next to an octopus. Her hands  
were everywhere."  
Jean-Luc chuckled and lowered his voice.  
"She cornered me deep in the caves you know. We were alone  
and she attempted to seduce meto the point of kissing me  
and sucking on my index finger."  
Will gasped, his eyes wide.  
"She what? My God what did you do?"  
"Well I'd already told her I wasn't interestedshe,  
however, had other ideas. She did retreat, but launched another  
assault later."  
Lowering his own voice, Will looked over his shoulder at the door.  
"What about Beverly? How did she handle it?"  
Jean-Luc sighed.  
"At first she was angry and dismayed, but then we decided  
to ignore her and enjoy our leave. By and large we were successful."  
"So when did she give up?"  
Jean-Luc frowned and shook his head.  
"I'm not sure exactly, but it was sometime while we were  
on Rammi IV. She was responsible for my being there you know."  
Will nodded, stroking his beard.  
"Yes I know. Beverly's report stated that she grabbed you  
and pulled you in. It was a stupid thing to do."  
Jean-Luc nodded.  
"Oh I agree with you whole heartedly Number One. Is she still  
bothering you?"  
Will frowned and shook his head.  
"Noit's weird. About two or three days ago she just  
stopped. We're still on good terms, but she seems to be casting  
her web elsewhere."  
"Well be thankful Will. You made it throughunscathed."  
The big man chuckled and stood, turning the chair and putting  
it back.  
"Is there anything you require Captain?"  
Jean-Luc thought for a moment and grinned slyly up at his First  
Officer.  
"Yes Will. Would you direct the ship's running operational  
reports to this terminal? Beverly's been restricting my access  
and it's driving me to distraction."  
Will frowned and shook his head.  
"You realise what will happen to me when she finds out?"  
Jean-Luc looked up at his younger friend and put on his most disarming  
look. The Commander huffed and pulled down his mouth, raising  
his hands.  
"All right! But you've got to help when she comes after me."  
"Done!"

Three days later, Beverly stood in the doorway watching  
as Jean-Luc exercised his injured shoulder. He was facing the  
wall in the physiotherapy room, feet braced apart, pulling down  
a weight with a straight arm. He was stripped to the waist, his  
lower body clothed in light grey sweat pants. He was barefoot  
and the Doctor noted his slow weight gain. Sweat trickled slowly  
down his spine and she was suddenly enthralled, watching the trail  
of moisture the droplet left on his skin. Feeling the easy ascent  
into desire, she licked her lips and sauntered over to him, stopping  
just behind him and drawing deeply his masculine scent. He sensed  
her presence and tensed, the muscles in his back clearly defined.  
"Don't stop."  
His only acknowledgement was to slightly bow his head. Beverly  
checked to ensure they were alone and moved closer as he resumed  
his workout. She trailed her fingernails up the skin of his back  
and around his chest to lightly scrape his nipples. He did his  
best to ignore her, closing his eyes and settling his grip on  
the weight. Her kiss to the base of his neck caused him to falter,  
but he regathered himself and continued. He was not prepared when  
her tongue lapped up the length of his spine, devouring his sweat.  
Her hands drifted down to his groin and lightly caressed him through  
his pants.  
"Computer lock doors to the physiotherapy room, authorisation  
Crusher Omega two eight."  
Jean-Luc began to turn but she held him in place.  
"Put both hands on the wall."  
He released the weight and complied, resting his upper body on  
his arms. He felt his pants slowly slip down to his ankles where  
Beverly lifted his feet one at a time to divest him of them. Her  
hands travelled sinuously up his legs, her nails grazing and sliding  
over his skin. She reached his growing erection and cupped him,  
feeling the weight of his genitals. He lifted his head and closed  
his eyes as she grasped his swelling penis and rhythmically squeezed.  
"I think it's about time we tested that testicle my love."  
He lowered his head and watched as she slid her fingers into  
the waistband of his briefs. With her hands flat against his thighs,  
she pushed down and he groaned deeply when his penis sprang free.  
She stripped the underwear off and gently took his testicles in  
her hand. Avoiding any discomfort, she very carefully massaged  
him, her free hand stroking his hard length. He shifted his feet  
further apart and groaned as she slid her thumb across the head,  
spreading the bead of pearl and tenderly caressing the underside  
of the glans.  
"Beverly"  
She released his testicles and used both hands to stroke him.  
He started to thrust and pant, his mouth open.  
"Turn around."  
He complied and she dropped to her knees and took him into the  
hot wet depths of her mouth. He allowed his body to rest against  
the wall as he gripped her head and thrust into her. Groaning  
softly he gasped when she reached up and tugged gently on his  
left testicle.  
"Beverly!"  
His fingers tightened in her hair and his body stiffened. His  
penis suddenly swelled and his orgasm overtook him. Stretching  
up onto his toes, he arched his back and spilled himself in her,  
an inarticulate cry torn from his throat. She gripped his hips  
and sucked, prolonging the sensation for him. His face a grimace  
of ecstasy, his hips continued to thrust involuntarily as he spasmed  
through the aftershocks.  
She waited patiently for his muscles to release their rictus before  
she gently let him slip from her mouth. He slid down the wall  
until he was sat on the floor. Beverly leaned forward and took  
him in her arms, encouraging him to rest his head on her shoulder.  
Still slightly panting he wearily wound his arms around her and  
pulled her close.  
After he'd recovered somewhat, she sat back and smiled tenderly  
at him.  
"How was it?"  
He grinned tiredly and shook his head.  
"You have to ask? I would've thought it was obvious. It waswonderful."  
"Any pain?"  
He shook his head and looked down at his naked body, a wry grin  
on his face.  
"No my love, I felt only ecstasy. Tell me Beverlyis  
this part of my regular therapy?"  
She playfully slapped his thigh and giggled.  
"I would say not! That was a special examination by a concerned  
physician."  
"Oh I see. And can I expect more of theseexaminationsin  
the near future?"  
Beverly gently brushed her fingers down his cheek.  
"Yes I would think so. This Doctor is very thorough. She  
may also insist that you take a moreactive part in  
your therapy."  
"Hmm, yes I can see how that would be beneficial. Tell mewill  
thesesessionsalways take place in Sickbay?"  
Beverly smiled and picked up his briefs.  
"Oh nodidn't I tell you? I'm releasing you to your  
quarters this afternoon."  
Gesturing for him to stand, she gave him his briefs and picked  
up his pants as he put on his underwear. After he'd positioned  
himself, she grinned saucily and ran her hand over him. He smiled  
and snuck in for a kiss. As he kissed her, his hands liberated  
his pants and he managed to put them on without breaking contact  
with her lips.  
Laughter bubbled up between them and they parted, staring into  
each other's eyes.  
"Come on lover I'll walk you back to your room, it's time  
for your lunch."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ten days later Jean-Luc entered his cabin at 1800  
hours, tired after his first full day back on active duty. The  
sensor upgrades were proceeding on schedule and he'd been up to  
his armpits in crew rotations with Will. Although they were gaining  
several new crewmembers, they were also losing some and Jean-Luc  
was determined to farewell each of the departing officers personally.  
The anticipated dinner on the Starbase was arranged for the following  
night and the Captain was well satisfied with his first full day's  
work.  
His mood was further buoyed when his nose picked up the scent  
of dinner. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.  
"Let me guess. Beef Stroganoff on a bed of steamed rice."  
Beverly giggled and moved to stand before him.  
"Correct my clever Captainyou win. Want to collect  
your prize?"  
He nodded and opened his eyes watching intently as Beverly closed  
the distance between them. She wound her arms around his head  
and nudged in under his nose. His eyes drifted shut as she kissed  
him softly, sucking his lower lip into her mouth and gently nipping  
it. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close  
and crushing her to his body. He kissed her passionately, his  
tongue insinuating itself into her mouth. Her knees weakened and  
he took her weight effortlessly. Picking her up, he carried her  
to his desk and used an arm to sweep the desktop articles onto  
the floor. Sitting her on top, he broke the kiss long enough to  
blaze a trail down her neck to her collarbone. As he tongued her  
suprasternal notch, his busy hands were undoing her uniform top.  
She helped him, tearing at the garments in her rush to take them  
off. Once she was bare to the waist, he descended to her breasts  
and lavished each nipple with broad strokes of his tongue. His  
hands boldly kneaded the flesh as she arched to him, her hands  
holding his head. He suddenly broke contact and stood up, gently  
pushing her down to lie across the desktop. She attempted to rip  
his clothes off but he held her hands and shook his head. She  
lay back and he quickly divested her of her trousers, socks, shoes  
and panties. Now lying naked before him, he stared down and growled  
his appreciation. His hands travelled to her breasts, moulding  
and tweaking before his mouth again found her nipples. She arched  
on the desk and gripped its edge, her legs parting as he stepped  
closer between them. He soon left her bosom and kissed his way  
down the flat plain of her stomach. He dallied in her navel and  
smiled to himself as she mewed impatiently. Slothfully, he lapped  
his tongue to her mons and used his fingers to spread her open.  
Her moisture glistened and his mouth watered. He descended slowly,  
his tongue slipping over her heated folds as his fingers began  
probing her depths. As his fingers pushed in and out of her, his  
mouth rhythmically opened and closed over her lips, his tongue  
questing and darting, making ethereal touches to her engorged  
clitoris. She began to writhe, gasping and pleading.  
"Oh God yesJean-Luc pleaseoh God please"  
He started to curl his fingers inside her as his tongue found  
and swirled over her pearl. She shrieked and bucked on the desk  
as she climaxed her hands grinding his face to her sex. He waited  
as she shuddered through her bliss then slowly stood. As his fingers  
continued to slide within her, his free hand undid his pants and  
freed his erection. Pushing his trousers out of the way, he stepped  
close to her and withdrew his fingers, replacing them with his  
throbbing penis. He could feel the residual contractions and smiled  
as she groaned and arched up to him. He gripped her hips and used  
his hands to help with his thrusts. Pulling and pushing, he slid  
within her as she climbed back to the heights of physical and  
emotional bliss. He watched himself plunge in and out and felt  
his own release approaching. Releasing one hand, he made broad  
strokes over her bud with his thumb and she cried out and contracted  
around him. He felt the waves of her climax resonate through her  
body and he grunted heavily as his own orgasm surged through him.  
He pulled her hard against him and flexed his hips, burying himself  
as deeply as possible inside her.  
Some time later he pulled on her hands and helped her sit up.  
Still joined he kissed her tenderly and held her head against  
his chest. She encircled him with her arms and sighed a shaky  
breath.  
"I think dinner is cold."  
He closed his eyes and smiled.  
"Don't care."  
She lifted her head and lazily kissed his neck.  
"Heyhow's your back?"  
He chuckled and flexed his shoulders.  
"Unscratched."  
"Hmm, good. I suppose that's why you kept your uniform on?"  
He kissed the top of her head and hugged her closer to him.  
"Actually I had intended taking us both to the bedroom and  
divesting myself of my clothing, but I gotwaylaid."  
"That's not like you Jean-Lucyou're usually quite single  
mindednot easily distracted."  
He chuckled and kissed her again.  
"Let's just say recent event have encouraged me to embrace  
my opportunities as they present themselves."  
Beverly pulled back and grinned up at him.  
"You mean you don't intend to look a gift horse in the mouth?"  
He closed his eyes and feigned deep thought.  
"UmI suppose, although I wouldn't describe you as a  
gift horse"  
She laughed and ran her hands up his chest.  
"Why don't we go and have a shower, then see if we can salvage  
dinner?"  
He nodded and kissed the tip of her nose.  
"Agreed. And Beverly? I love you."  
She sighed and snuggled into his embrace.  
"And I love you Jean-Luc Picard. You are my championalways."  
.  



End file.
